Legendary Lovers
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward
1. Twilight: What to Do

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 1- What to Do  
**

You know that feeling? When you suddenly miss someone or something that it hurts so much that you wanna die? Well I felt like that. I felt that I was losing another person that was close to me. Subconsciously, I moved my wedding ring around my ring finger as I said, "You don't have to do this, Izzy. You could live with me."

Bella turned and looked at me with a sad smile. Isabella, Bella, or Izzy (as I call her) was my only human friend. The only person I got attached to after Sage, and the rest of the family. I loved her like she was my niece, and I would do anything to keep the hair on that pretty little head of her's safe.

"-I know you don't want me to go. But I'll be back to visit all the time!" I tuned back in to listen to Bella, but immediately detected the slight tremble in her tone telling me she was lying. I smirked and said, "You're still a terrible liar."

Bella frowned and I said, "I'll visit **you** all the time." She smiled as she walked back towards me, carrying her cactus.

"Why do you even have that thing?" I asked her, as we walked over to her driveway, where her step-father, Phil, and her mother, Renee, were loading up the van. As I glanced at Renee, I couldn't help but scowl.

Not to be bragging or anything, but I practically made that woman the decent mother she is today. She still did party and have fun, but not as much as she used to since I met Bella. She was nothing compared to that now. She actually took care of Bella, acted on what was wrong and right- actually mothered the girl a bit. All thanks to my compulsion on her.

"-Okay?" I zoned back in and said, "What?"

"You weren't listening, were you?" Bella asked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and said, "No I wasn't. Now repeat what you said." Bella smiled and said, "I said I'll call you every day, and make sure you're kept up with everything involved in my life in Forks." She definitely knew me well.

"Will do," I said with a grin, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Remember, Charlie adores me…" I smirked, thinking back to when Charlie came and visited Bella back when she was sixteen.

Charlie completely adored me. I don't know what it was, but he loved having me around. Claimed I was good company for Bella and 'kept her happy.' I had a feeling he thought I was Bella's girlfriend, but I was having too much fun to let him know and break the bubble of 'Bella's lesbian, let's have a party!' I didn't have to pop his bubble because Bella did by talking to Charlie about how I was married.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, once again, as I got in my Jeep. Bella got in next to me, knowing that this would be the last she would see of me for a while. I grabbed the water bottle in the back that was black, and no one could see through. It held the one thing I couldn't possibly live without- blood.

I took a sip after slipping on my sunglasses and drove down the road, one-handed. I was in the middle of nodding my head to an ACDC song when Bella said, "I hate when you drive like this." I looked over at her saying, "What do you mean?"

"You're not really paying attention to the road," Bella scolded, "You're one-handed, you're listening to your music, and you're drinking you're energy drink." I told her it was an energy drink when I asked her once to hand me the cup a couple months back. She asked what it was, and energy drink was the first thing that came to mind.

"Relax, Izzy," I said with a smirk as I put my blood down, "You'll survive the ride to the airport. Don't know how you'll survive the plane ride because those things are scary but-" I was cut off by Bella's giggles. I narrowed my eyes and said, "What?"

"You're still scared of airplanes," Bella giggled. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Humans…"

Bella looked over at me with her eyebrows scrunched and said, "Yeah, we're humans…" My eyes widened behind my sunglasses and I internally cussed. She wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Yeah, just stating a fact," I said with a grin, knowing that I fooled her. She couldn't be compelled, so I had to be very careful around her. I realized though, that we were already at the airport. Bloody Phoenix, had to be so crowded and have an airport so close.

I got out and Bella got out slower than I did. I sighed and put my hands on my hips saying, "Izzy, I'm the one being left behind here. Not you."

"But I love Phoenix, and leaving you behind is like leaving part of myself," Bella sighed, "You're my older sister." I smiled at the feeling left in my heart. I then laughed and said, "Thanks but don't let Sage hear you say that, she'll kill you."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks for the heads up."

Sage met Bella back when she was sixteen too. I had just moved in, and Sage was staying with me for a couple of months so I could catch up with my sister-in-law. I helped Sage as much as possible in the first six hundred years when Finn got daggered by Klaus, but then she pushed me away saying I needed to spend time with Kol before the same thing happened to him. I got a good one hundred and fifty years with my husband (give or take a few years) before Klaus found us.

"_**Cory, go!" Kol told me desperately as he spotted Klaus. I held his hands tighter and said, "No, death til us part, remember?"**_

_**Kol smiled and held my face in his hands saying, "I love you so much, love, but you have to go. I'm not letting him have you too."**_

_**I let out a choked sob when he kissed me and then pushed me away-**_

"-Cory! Are you okay!?" I shook myself out of the horrible memory of Kol pushing me away to save me from Klaus. I had never loved him more in that moment. Instead of thinking about the memory more, I smiled at Bella and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go catch your flight. Next thing you know, I'll be there, whisking you away to live with me."

Bella laughed and said, "You know I won't do that to Charlie."

I frowned and said, "I can dream, can't I?"

Bella laughed again and I smiled at the seventeen year old. She had no worries in the world; I would make sure that she didn't get involved in any of the mess that Sage and I were in with Klaus about our husbands. It was our business, and Sage and I didn't want to drag her in unless it was absolutely necessary- I was hoping it never would be.

As I stood at the gate next to Bella, I hugged her and said, "You've got one week without me. Can you survive?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed and said, "What do you-" She was cut off by me showing her the ticket I had just bought to Seattle, Washington that was ready to set flight in one week's time at eleven pm. I would bring my car, drive to Bella's house, and be right in time to drive Bella to school. I had it all planned in the process of the ten minutes walking to the terminal.

"When did you buy this?" Bella asked me, shocked. I shrugged and said, "While you were going through security."

Bella sighed, then smiled and said, "Bring Sage sometime soon, okay? I miss my other older sister."

I giggled and said, "I'll tell her when I call her tonight. She'll be glad to hear that you miss her for sure."

"How's her search for Klaus going by the way?" Bella asked as we sat down. We were sat between a Marine, and an old couple. I sat by the Marine, rather than sitting by the older couple because they reminded me of myself and Kol… when I still had him. I miss him so much.

"Are you thinking about Kol again?" Bella asked, sadly. All I had told Bella about Finn and Kol was that they went missing and Sage and I were on a search to find them. We were convinced that their brother, Niklaus, had them and the police had given up, proclaiming they were dead. Bella cried her eyes out the whole night after I told her that story. Sad part is, is that I made it all up except for the fact that we were convinced that Klaus had them- but we knew that for fact since I saw him dagger Kol.

"No closer than she was before," I sighed. Bella softly put a hand on my arm but then her flight was called. I hugged her tightly and said, "Call me when you get off that plane, or I will kick your ass."

Bella laughed and said, "Sad thing is I know that you're not lying."

I grinned and said, "Have fun, call me, text me, I'll be there in a week."

"One week," Bella said after she kissed her Mom and hugged Phil awkwardly goodbye. I don't know why she was so awkward with the man. He seemed awesome in my book. He watched football **and** baseball with me, we argued like two old men when one of our teams was losing, and we bet against each other like it was nobody's business. He was awesome.

"One week," I said, "Seven days; one hundred and sixty eight hours; ten thousand and eighty minutes; six hundred four thousand, eight hundred seconds!"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know those numbers," Bella laughed. She waved goodbye to us and I sighed as I watched her get on the bloody plane.

The only thought running through my head as I exited the airport- _what was I going to do now?_

* * *

**AN: I've been meaning to write this and it's finally here.**

**BTW Cory's birthname is Cora, but she hates it so people call her Cory.**

******************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	2. Twilight: Terrifying

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 2- Terrifying  
**

I hate that when you're at peace, all alone, doing something you love and you don't have any worries- something has to ruin it.

I was lying on the ground in my garage, under one of my many cars. I grew to love cars in the 20th century. I don't know why, but before that I despised them, kinda like I do with airplanes now. I was changing the oil in my car, and was tuning up my 1967 mustang at the same time. I was completely covered in grease and grime as I had a cigarette in my mouth. Then my phone rang.

I grabbed my blue tooth piece with a clean towel and put it on my ear, pressing the button saying, "Hello?"

"I'm alive," I heard. I rolled my eyes at Bella's sarcastic tone and said, "I don't care they're still death machines, though I am glad that you got there safely."

"Thank you," Bella said and I could hear the smile that she had. She reminded me of Rebekah so much at times… I shook my head and I caught Bella saying, "At least you're not timing me like that time you did when I went on a plane to go to a class trip to New York."

I glanced over at the timer that was clicking on the computer. I didn't say anything and instead started cleaning my tools.

"You timed me didn't you?" When I didn't say anything, Bella sighed and said, "I was five minutes late, and you went ape… poop."

I laughed and said, "Ape-shit, Izzy. Ape-shit."

"I don't cuss," Bella said and I rolled my eyes and said, "Did you just get off the plane or are you at Charlie's?"

"At Charlie's." I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "I was way off on the timer-"

"-Cory!" I chuckled and said, "Relax, Izzy, I'm just protective of my little sister, is that a crime?"

"When you time someone's flights no, but it is kinda creepy." I scoffed at that and said, "Sage did the same thing to me."

"Remind me to hit Sage for giving you that trait," Bella said. I laughed and said, "Anything happen?"

"Well in the first hour I was here, I met a kid named Jacob-"

"-He cute?" I asked, interrupting her. Bella sighed and I could see her rolling her eyes as she sad, "You have Kol when he gets back."

I smiled at the wedding picture I had of Kol and I back in the 14th century when there were cameras. I smiled and said, "Yeah… Go to sleep, Izzy. I'll call you in the morning, have fun tomorrow."

"Alright," Bella said with a sigh, probably knowing she hit a soft spot, "Bye, Cory."

I hung up and pulled off the Bluetooth, and sliding under my mustang again. I was trying to hold back the memories of that day, but I was failing miserably.

"_**Do you, Kol Mikaelson take Cora Rivers as your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

I shook my head and grabbed the wrench.

"_**I do," Kol said to me with a grin. I felt myself smile at him.**_

I leaned my head on my arms over the engine and shut my eyes tightly.

"_**Do you, Cora Rivers take Kol Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I grinned as I said, "I do."**_

I gripped the sides of the mustang in my hands.

"_**Cory, go!" Kol told me desperately as he spotted Klaus. I held his hands tighter and said, "No, death til us part, remember?"**_

_**Kol smiled and held my face in his hands saying, "I love you so much, love, but you have to go. I'm not letting him have you too."**_

_**I let out a choked sob when he kissed me and then pushed me away. I watched in horror as Klaus ran up behind Kol and daggered him. Kol choked and looked at me desperately. I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks as I watched the man I loved for over a thousand years die in front of me.**_

_**Klaus threw Kol over his shoulder and before he could say anything to me, I was gone.**_

I opened my eyes to see red. I tore the mustang apart, piece by piece. I threw the pieces around aimlessly. When I was done, I collapsed to the ground in sobs. I leaned my head back, and tried taking deep breaths but instead cried harder. I stood up slowly, still crying, as I headed upstairs.

I headed into my bedroom and opened the closet door. I moved the shelf that held all of my shoes, and opened the vault. I walked in and saw all of Kol's stuff. I sat down in the chair that I had in there, and just sat there for hours, staring at all of it, remembering it all.

* * *

The next day, I was a wreck. All I worked on was repairing the mustang that I completely ruined. I went around town, buying parts, spending around seventy thousand dollars. Again. The man at the desk where I got my parts knew the order by heart now since this was the twelfth time that I've torn the mustang apart. I don't know why it was that mustang, but when I always got around to tuning it, something pissed me off, and it was in my line of rage. Then it was gone.

I was on the couch, drinking whiskey and blood together as I watched the news and ate Chinese food when I got a call. I picked up saying, "Hello?"

"Uh oh, what happened?" I heard. I smiled hearing Sage's voice. She was like my older sister, always cheering me up. I frowned though when I realized that she knew I was upset.

"I ruined the mustang again," I said simply. I heard Sage sigh and said, "Kol on your mind I take it?"

I sighed and put down my drink saying, "Yeah. For some reason I feel like something is happening with him."

"That's the Soul Mate bond I told you about," Sage said. I simply growled and said, "No shit."

"Wow, you are moody," Sage complimented. I rolled my eyes and said, "Find Klaus?"

"Of course not," Sage growled, "He's bloody invisible."

I sighed and said, "You sure you don't want me to-"

"-No," Sage said, "You're too fragile, Cory. Every time I hit a dead end, I get a little more depressed, imagine what it'd do to you." I frowned, knowing she was right. I had a little more humanity in me than her so when I felt, I felt more than Sage. If we hit three dead ends in a row I'd be ready to die. Though without Kol by my side, I kind of already felt like that…

"Alright, I see your point," I sighed, "I just wish I could do something."

"You are doing something," Sage said, "You're taking care of your diet, and taking care of Bella."

I frowned and said, "Mentioning Bella, she moved to Forks, Washington."

"… What?" Sage said after a second. I sighed and said, "She moved, Sage. She's staying with her Dad in Forks."

"Well that sucks," Sage sighed. I nodded and said, "Tell me about it. I'm seeing her in a week, wanna come with me?"

"Can't, I'm seeing a witch that thinks she saw Klaus," Sage said sadly. I sighed and said, "Alright, but come soon, Izzy misses you."

"Alright, I'll call her later," Sage said, "Thanks for this, I needed it."

"Yeah, me too," I said with another sigh, "I'll talk to you sometime soon, right?"

"Definitely."

We hung up at that, and I leaned back and shut my eyes tightly.

"_**I love you, Cory," Kol told me as we walked among the gardens at my house. I smiled and said, "I love you too, Kol."**_

_**Kol leaned down and kissed me and I smiled into the kiss.**_

I opened my eyes and muttered, "When Sage finds Klaus he is going to die a long and painful death."

* * *

I was back in the basement again later that night as I was rebuilding the engine to the mustang. I heard my phone ringing and saw it was Bella so I picked up saying, "Hey Izzy. How was the first day?"

"Let's not talk about it," Bella sighed, "It was… ugh." I raised an eyebrow and backed off the engine saying, "Tell me all about it."

"There's this girl, Angela, she's really nice so I could see her being a good friend. There's three guys, Mike, Tyler, and Eric, and they all like me. They don't try to hide it though and continue to flirt relentlessly and it's really annoying. And there's this one last girl, Lauren, she's mean to me for no reason," Bella explained in a rush. I had my head on my elbow as listened to Bella talk. She had an enemy, three guys on her heels wanting her love, and a new friend made all in one day. I simply said, "A new record, Izzy."

"I'm ignoring that comment," Bella said and I laughed. My laugh was cut short though as Bella said, "But there was this strange family." I scrunched up my eyebrows and said, "What do you mean, "strange family"?"

"They're the Cullens, and they were all inhumanly beautiful, didn't touch any of their food, and I have biology with the one name Edward, and when I sat next to him, I guess he was stuff through the whole class and I think I stink or something because he immediately shot out of the classroom right as the bell rang."

I internally cussed. Only Bella would get involved with Cold Ones, and it'd just be my luck that she's the singer of one. I need to make sure though so I said, "Izzy, was the father named Carlisle?"

I held my breath, "Yeah, Carlisle Cullen. He's a doctor here at the hospital."

I have some bloody awful luck in the past two hundred years I'll tell you that right now.

I rubbed a hand over my face and said, "Izzy, I need you to do me a favor. Stay away from them until I get there, okay?"

"Why? Do you know them or something?" Bella asked confused. I sighed and said, "Bella, trust me for this once, please."

She knew that I was serious because I used her name. I never used her name. It was always her nickname- always. So if I was using her name asking her to stay away from some people until I got there, and I was trying to make a point, she would do it because she knew I was worried. At least I hoped she knew I was worried because if she went against me she would wish she was dead.

I had to make a point to the Cullen Clan that Bella and Charlie were not to be messed with. If so they had to deal with two angry wives of the Originals. Sage and I were known just as much as the Original family for our ruthlessness. Especially after Kol and Finn were daggered. I went on a killing spree and became 'the Heartbreak Ripper'. I had killed any guy who even so much resembled Klaus. I slaughtered couples, families, children, I couldn't stand anything.

Then Sage found me and helped me gain my control back. I think that was when she realized how much I could lose it without Kol. I slaughtered more than Stephan Salvatore when he was in his ripper stage. I was scarier than Klaus when I was in my ripper stage apparently. No one dared cross me. Personally it was nice to know I had that kind of power. But it was also terrifying.

* * *

**AN: Just to let you know, Cory has an English accent, she's played by Sky Ferreira, and there's a video for the story on my profile. Also, in my story (I don't think they said it and I honestly can't remember if they were friends or lovers) Sage is married to Finn. I always loved that couple I had to make it come true in my story.  
**

**By the way, thank you all for reviewing, I am actually so nervous to write this story so I'm glad I have good feedback. :)**

******************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	3. Twilight: What Are You?

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 3- What Are You?  
**

"This is not worth it," I said as I looked at the giant plane through the windows, "Definitely not worth it."

"Cory, you'll be fine," Bella said to me through the phone. I scowled and said, "I hate planes, Izzy. Hate them with a burning passion-" I stopped talking when Bella said, "More than you hate Klaus?"

I narrowed my eyes, took the phone away from my ear and took a deep breath. I put the phone back to my ear as I said, "Not even close, that man is an idiot. He's a child locked in a man's body, and no matter what he thinks-" I was cut off once again, by Bella saying, "Okay, I get it. Sorry."

I sighed and said, "It's not you. I've been much more touchy lately when people talk about Klaus and Kol-" Bella scoffed and said, "No, really? I haven't noticed."

I rolled my eyes and as my plane was called I said, "I've got to go, Izzy. Call me when you wake up, I should be there by then."

"Alright," Bella said, "Good luck- you won't die."

I scoffed and said, "That's what you think."

We hung up then, and I grabbed my carry-on bag which was my laptop and purse. I then got on the plane after handing my ticket to the airline hostess. As I was in first class because a compacted plane full of humans, with a vampire- not gonna turn out good. I had my water bottle with me, and there were only two other people in first class, so I felt a little better.

* * *

Four hours later after I stepped off the plane, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I said, "I am never doing that again."

I headed over to the baggage claim, grabbing my two black suitcases (one was actually a cooler that looked like a suitcase- it held some blood bags.) I then walked over to the counter and stood behind a bickering couple. I smiled realizing Kol and I never fought like that- ever. We just never had a disagreement. For some reason we always agreed on everything. I can hear Sage telling me, _"That's the Soul Mate bond." _Sage and her know-it-all tendencies, gotta love the woman though.

Finally I was in line to get my car. I smiled at the petite woman who was heavily pregnant. I had always wanted to be pregnant, but with Mikael after Kol and I, we never had a chance, plus since we were dead we couldn't have kids.

After going through all the exhausting paperwork, I finally got my jeep. I put my stuff in the back, started the ignition, and headed down the road.

* * *

About three hours later (six AM) I knocked on the door with a coffee in hand. Charlie opened the door, in full cop uniform. I smiled at him and said, "Hi Charlie."

"Cory? My goodness you haven't changed a bit, come in, come in!" Charlie said pulling me in. I couldn't help but think how much he sounded like a woman when he said that. That made me giggle quietly.

I handed Charlie the coffee saying, "I got this on the way for you."

Charlie looked shocked, but I just smiled at him letting him know it was his. He then said, "Well thank you, Bells is getting up- I take it you're driving her today?" I nodded and said, "Yes sir."

He nodded and said, "Well I've got to head off…"

"Go, go, don't let me stop you! I'll be here when you get back later. Have a nice day, and don't get shot," I said with a grin. Charlie nodded and headed out to his cruiser. I headed into the kitchen and started making food because I was starving, and I knew Bella would be to.

Soon Bella walked down the stairs and she looked half asleep. I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee, and eating a pancake with the newspaper open in my lap. I looked up when Bella gasped seeing the food.

"If you think Charlie cooked that, you are dead wrong," I said as I could see the wheels turning in her head. Bella smiled and I stood up and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and soon the hug fest was over.

"Sage isn't here I take it?" Bella asked as she ate her pancakes. I nodded and said, "Yeah, she couldn't make it. She said she'd try to come sometime soon, and she wants you to call her so she can scold you on not telling her about the move."

Bella nodded and said, "Okay, I'll call her later tonight."

We talked for a few more minutes until it was seven fifteen and Bella started freaking out. I watched her, amused. She then stopped and stared at me saying, "Are you driving me, because I really need to go right now or I'm going to be late."

I laughed and said, "Duh, now come on."

I walked out to my jeep, but stopped at the end of the stairs waiting for Bella. As soon as she stepped off the last step, her foot hit the ice and I caught her. She scowled as she stood up saying, "Ice really doesn't help the uncoordinated."

I laughed and said, "Izzy, you have negative coordination."

We got into my jeep and as I turned up the heater for her she said, "What does that mean?"

"That means you don't just have no coordination, you have so little coordination that you're in the negatives." Bella just looked at me and said, "You're so weird."

I grinned and pulled out of her driveway, speeding down the road. Bella and I continued talking about random things. As I pulled into the school parking lot I said, "And then I proceeded to pour my drink over his head."

I was telling Bella the modern version of how I met Kol. I was in town with my cousin, Elizabeth, when Kol first saw me. My husband claims it was love at first sight for himself while for me it was… slightly different. He kept flirting with me, and following me around for weeks until I finally told him to leave me alone because I wasn't interested. Kol didn't take the hint and well… he ended up with water from the well all over him the next day. Since he didn't stop even after that, I decided to give him a chance and I fell in love with him.

Bella was laughing at the modern version of the story and I smiled knowing she was happy. I parked and said, "No one is here, Izzy."

"That's because I always get here early," Bella said to me with a smile. I groaned and said, "The things I do for you."

Bella just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, getting out. I leaned against the door, and Bella sat next to me as we talked. Soon cars started rolling in, and I was getting bored and per usual I started thinking about Kol. I sighed and said, "Want to call Sage right now?"

"I don't-" I interrupted her by pulling my phone out and calling my sister-in-law. It rang twice and then I heard Sage's voice saying, "Hey Cora!"

"You know how much I hate that name," I said to Sage over the phone. She simply laughed and said, "Bella-" Bella interrupted her saying, "Right here."

"Hey! We haven't talked in forever, you've got to call me," Sage ordered. I laughed at the look on Bella's face- one of complete terror but also one of complete rage. Then I realized she wasn't looking that way because of Sage.

I turned around to see two cars pulling in. One shitty Volvo that sounded like the hub cap was loose and the oil needed to be changed badly with the engine stuttering every now and then. Sadly, the driver probably though it sounded "cool" when in reality there engine was about to blow. Not in the way you think, like, it was about it to… give out.

I was scowling by now. That poor car wasn't even close to its potential. On the other hand the red Mercedes- I want to drive that car so badly. It sounded perfect, tuned, it looked like it was just shined. I wanted to meet the mechanic who tuned that baby, I would be in heaven- no heaven consisted of Mikael off the planet and me in Kol's arms, but fate is cruel like that.

I looked down at my phone and said, "We'll call you back later, Sage."

Before she could say anything I hung up the phone and knew I was going to pay for it when I called her later. Bella sighed and said, "Those are the Cullens."

I saw a bronze haired guy get out of the Volvo and I scowled even more. He looked like the type to not let anyone touch his car- no wonder it's shitty. I stood up and Bella stood next to me as she said, "That's Edward. He's been gone all week."

I narrowed my eyes as I said, "He the one who acted weird around you?"

Bella nodded and I rolled my eyes muttering, "Of course the guy who looks like a statue is him. Yeah, just perfect," I turned to Bella and then the bell rang. I sighed and she said, "I'll see you after school, right?" I nodded in response and she turned and ran to her friends who were waiting by the doors for her.

As soon as everyone in the parking lot was gone I said, "She just has to get involved with Cold Ones. Bloody hell, nothing can go right in the past two hundred years!"

I got in my Jeep, and pulled away from the school, speeding away fast.

* * *

Later on when I was at the school to pick Bella up, I was standing by the door leading inside when Bella walked out. She was talking to her friend and when she turned and saw me she jumped. I laughed and Bella said, "Oh shut up, Cory."

I grinned and said, "You love me and you know it, Iz."

The girl next to Bella smiled at me and I smiled at her and said, "I'm Cory, Bella's friend from Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you," She said shaking my hand, "I'm Angela."

I grinned and said, "Nice to meet you too," I turned to Bella, "We gotta get going your Dad is taking us out for dinner and I can't wait. He talked about steak and you know my one love other than Kol."

"Steak," Bella nodded. I grinned and Angela said, "Who's Kol?"

I mentally cussed knowing I shouldn't have brought up my husband. I smiled at the girl and said, "My husband."

"Your married? But you look so young!" Another girl said walking over. I didn't like her already. She had bleached blonde hair, wore a really short skirt, had a tank top with a leather jacket, and heels on. Not appropriate clothing for this weather. I simply nodded and said, "I'm twenty-two."

"Oh wow," Angela said, "You barely look seventeen."

I smiled and said, "Thank you that means a lot, I think."

We all laughed and the girl I didn't know said, "I'm Lauren." I raised my eyebrows and said, "I'm Cory, Bella's friend from Phoenix."

Lauren simply nodded and Bella pulled me away saying, "See you tomorrow Angela! Come on, Cory- let's get you some steak."

"Aw, raw steak," I grinned, "It's delicious."

"More like gross," Bella said as we passed Edward Cullen. Ugh. I felt someone poking and prodding at my walls and I turned and glared at the guy. No one's getting in my brain and picking around. It's my brain, he can go to hell.

He looked shocked that I knew it was him so I simply smirked and turned back around. Bella and I continued walking over to my jeep, and we had just stopped and Bella was about to go around when we heard screeching. I turned around immediately to see a van hurdling towards us.

I grabbed Bella and pushed her away from me. I ducked just in time and slammed my hand up against the side of the van, pushing it a good eight feet away from me and Bella. I felt someone's hand on my waist, so I looked over and saw Edward Cullen. I growled at him and shoved him away from me.

He looked at me in shock and jumped over my jeep and ran off into the woods. I looked over at Bella to see her on the ground staring at me in shock with blood running down her face. Thank goodness I had good control. I ran over to her and said, "Bella, you okay? I'm sorry I shoved you really hard-"

"-What are you?" She asked me as all the kids started running over. I simply looked around at the kids and said, "Someone call 911!"

"I already did, they'll be here in a few," Someone said. I helped Bella up with the help of Angela and Bella, even though I knew she had a lot of questions, moved closer to me because of all the kids.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I panicked," The guy driving the car said.

As the ambulance came, I got in the back with Bella who's forehead was still bleeding. I tried distracting myself from it and the smell of her blood as I texted Sage:

_**Bella and I got into a car accident, and I pushed the car away. She's got questions that I don't know how to answer Sage.**_

_**-Cory**_

* * *

**AN: Uh oh cheerio.**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	4. Twilight: Getting Under My Skin

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 4- Getting Under My Skin  
**

"Bella, Cory, you two okay?" Charlie asked walking in. I sat in a chair next to Bella's bed in the hospital room that we shared with Tyler, the kid driving the van.

"You and I are gonna talk," Charlie said to Tyler which made me laugh. Charlie looked so nervous and flustered and I knew I shouldn't be laughing, but I was. With me there, Bella wouldn't have gotten hurt much less killed. Plus with Edward there and being obsessed with Bella as he was, she wouldn't have gotten hurt then. So to me the idea was humorous.

"Cory, shut up; Dad, calm down I'm fine," Bella ordered and it made me laugh harder. Bella had stitches and she looked just as flustered. But what I hated was that she had stared at me throughout the ride to the hospital. I avoided her stares and questions.

My phone started ringing so I stood up and headed outside of the curtain and said, "Sage. Thank God you-"

"-It's nice to hear your voice too, Cora," I heard. I stiffened and said, "Klaus."

"I'm kind of insulted you thought I was Sage though," Klaus said. I gripped my phone tightly in my hand and said, "What do you want Klaus?"

"Just thought I'd inform you on your dear husband since it has been… how many years?"

"One hundred and fifty six," I growled. I saw Bella come around the curtain so I said, "What about Kol?"

Bella smiled at me a little and I shooed her away and she moved out of my sight. I was probably gonna lose it if Klaus said Kol was dead, so I prayed that he didn't say that because Sage isn't here and I might kill some innocent people.

"Your husband is fine. I'm staring at him daggered and everything. Just a little pale mainly," Klaus said. I pictured my Kol in a coffin with his suit on, a dagger in his heart, with him sickly pale from lack of blood. Klaus standing over him smirking. That little- "When are you going to give him back to me?" I asked, trying to calm my temper.

"When Mikael is dead," Klaus said, "Maybe."

"You-" I took a deep breath, "Then kill Mikael and make it quick."

I shut my phone and shut my phone. I took some deep breaths and closed my eyes.

"_**Cory, go!" Kol told me desperately as he spotted Klaus. I held his hands tighter and said, "No, death til us part, remember?"**_

_**Kol smiled and held my face in his hands saying, "I love you so much, love, but you have to go. I'm not letting him have you too."**_

I gulped and opened my eyes. I breathed out through my mouth and headed back over to Bella.

"-You could've been killed. You understand that, right?" Charlie asked. I sat back in my seat next to Bella's bed and said, "Yeah, but she wasn't."

"Yeah, Cory, pushed me out of the way," Bella said. Charlie looked at me and I shrugged. He then said, "How did you get out of the way then?"

I smirked and said, "Must've been luck."

Bella just looked at me and said, "Or something more." I narrowed my eyes at her and said, "We'll talk later."

"I heard the chief's daughter was here," I heard a smooth voice say. I turned towards the door and saw Carlisle Cullen. I sighed and said, "Oh great."

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie said. I sat up straighter and when Carlisle saw me his eyes widened and he said, "Cora."

I smirked and said, "Carlisle."

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked me in shock and in his eyes you could see how scared he was. I simply smiled and said, "I'm here for Bella. My little sister slash best friend in an accident the same day I get here. Glad I got here in time."

"Glad you saved me in time," Bella said, and I glared at her and said, "Will you be quiet?"

Carlisle held up a light to Bella's eyes and said, "Watch the light for me, will you..."

"Bella," Bella said and he smiled and said, "You took quite a spill."

"Well Cory saved me," Bella said. I sighed and Bella continued saying, "Good thing Edward was there to save her." I scrunched up my eyebrows and Charlie said, "Edward? Your boy?"

I scowled at the mention of the bronze haired mind reader. I wish I could hit him for touching me- I barely let Bella touch me, much less get as close to me as Edward was.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Bella said and I leaned my head on the palm of my hand wondering where she was going with this, "I mean, he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near Cory," Oh, I get where she's going with this.

"Sounds like you were very lucky," Carlisle said to me. I just shrugged not wanting to hand any of my survival credit to Cullen since he did jack-shit.

Soon Carlisle left and after about two minutes I said, "I've gotta go get something. I'll be back."

Not waiting for an answer, I stood up and headed out the door that Carlisle went through. I walked down a couple halls, and soon found him talking with Edward and some blonde chick. Edward narrowed his eyes when he noticed me and the blonde girl looked… excited? I walked over and said, "Okay, we're agreeing right now that what happened in the parking lot is behind us, right?"

Edward nodded. I looked at Carlisle and said, "Thanks for patching her up."

Carlisle nodded and said, "May I ask how you know Bella?"

"Long personal story that I'd rather not share," I said stiffly and turned and saw Bella. I grit my teeth, sighed, and headed over to her. As I walked I heard the blonde girl say, "Was that really her?"

"Cora Mikaelson, one of the wives of the Original Vampires," Carlisle said, "Yes it was."

I stopped in front of Bella and said, "I said I'd talk to you later-" I was interrupted as Bella said, "It is later," I scowled, "Now tell me how you stopped the van with your bare hands."

I couldn't resist the urge to correct her as I said, "Hand. Not plural."

I started walking away from her to go outside when she pulled me back and said, "So it did happen."

I sighed, running a hand over my face in response. I simply said, "We will talk when Sage calls me."

"Sage knows!?" Bella asked. I sighed and said, "She's my sister-in-law, yes, she knows."

I then grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her behind me as she babbled on about something. Personally, I was trying to think of a way to tell her without freaking her out. I couldn't find one unless she was just naturally good with weird, and I had a strange feeling she was going to take it perfectly fine. Then ask me to change her in which I would reply no because I knew Cullen would want to change her. Ugh.

I sighed and said, "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

I sat in Bella's room on the floor, my legs under me, as I looked out her window. Bella was sitting on her bed doing homework and I was staying quiet. I hadn't told her anything and I knew she was getting frustrated. I didn't want to say anything and Sage hadn't called me back with what she wanted to do.

I couldn't stop think of the phone call I had with Klaus. Why did he suddenly decide to call me and get in contact with me, when he took my husband away a hundred and fifty six years ago. It didn't make any sense. He was obviously trying to hurt me or get under my skin. I had a feeling it was a little bit of both.

My phone suddenly rang and while Bella jumped, I simply looked at it. It was Sage. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Is she okay!?" Sage asked worriedly. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I pushed her out of the way in time."

"Okay, good. Then what did she see?" Sage asked. I stood up and headed out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door. I sighed and said, "I didn't get out of the way, and I stopped the van with my hand. Not only did she see me, she also saw one of the Cullens run over to me trying to "save" me."

"Well," Sage said, "It could be worse."

I narrowed my eyes (even though she couldn't see them) and said, "How could it be worse?"

"Well Klaus could've taken her too, or you could've killed her…" Sage suggested. I sighed and said, "Mentioning Klaus… he called me today while I was at the hospital with Bella."

"What!?" I winced as she yelled and I said, "Yeah, he called me. Told me about Kol saying he was still daggered and pale. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill him more. I loved him when he was human; he reminded me of my little brother… what happened to Klaus?"

"He got scared and paranoid," Sage informed. I sighed and said, "He's letting fear rule his life. He should've stayed with us instead of fighting against us; Mikael wouldn't be able to fight all of us at once… I'm missing Kol more and more every day, Sage. The switch is slowly turning itself back off and I don't know how to stop it. I'm losing it again."

"You can't lose it," Sage said, "Kol wouldn't want that, and you know it-" I interrupted her and said, "-Sage, he might not want it, but I feel like without him I'm nothing but the vampire within who wants her mate. For fuck's sake, I don't understand how you're doing it."

Sage sighed and said, "It's hard at times but my vampire feels better knowing that I'm looking for Finn."

"Mine isn't going to be sedated until it kills something again, and I can't be around Bella when I accidentally lose it," I said. Sage sighed and said, "You're not going to lose it, Cora. You're stronger than that. I know it. Kol knows. And even if Klaus doesn't say it, he knows it too. That's why he called you. To get under your skin and to see how far he could push you. You just have to believe in yourself, and soon you'll have Kol back and I'll have Finn."

"Thanks Sage. Now what do I tell Bella, she keeps harassing me about what she saw," I sighed. Sage sighed with me and said, "Tell her. She deserves to know."

I sighed again and said, "Alright."

I hung up and said, "This is going to be a long day."

I walked back into Bella's room and said, "Alright, story time."

I sat down and Bella sat in front of me on her bed. I sighed and said, "I wasn't born in 1986 like I told you. I was born in the 10th century."

Bella looked at me confused and I said, "Shape shifters often call us blood suckers, others call us murderers, but we call ourselves vampires."

Bella looked even more confused so I vamped out my face and showed her my fangs. Bella's eyes widened and I went back to normal. I sighed and said, "Believe me now?"

Bella nodded and said, "How old are you then?"

"Over a thousand years old," I said simply. Bella looked shocked and I shrugged and she said, "When was Kol born?"

"Two years before me," I said, "He's the one who changed me."

I then proceeded to tell her all of what happened up until where I met her.

"…I became a ripper after I lost him and then Sage found me and helped me gain my control back. Once I was better, I moved to Phoenix and then met you," I explained. By the time I finished it was well past seven, o'clock, and I was tired and sad from thinking about all my past memories.

"So you're a vampire?"

I nodded.

"You drink blood?"

I nodded again.

"Will you hurt me?" I looked up at her in amusement and said, "Izzy, if I wanted to hurt you, I would've already done it," I paused, "I don't play with my food."

I stood up from the floor and said, "Go to sleep, okay? I signed myself up as a chaperone thingy for your field trip later this week."

"Alright," Bella nodded, "See you in the morning."

Right as I was about to shut the door she said, "Cory," I looked at her in acknowledgment, "Thank you for telling me, and saving me."

I smiled and said, "No problem."

I walked into the guest bedroom and opened up my suitcase but was really a refrigerator that held blood bags. I grabbed one from it and headed downstairs. Charlie was in bed and Bella had just fallen asleep. I poured the blood in a cup, and put it in the microwave. I heated it up and while it was heating I made sure to throw away and wipe up all the blood splatters from putting it in a cup. I then proceeded to drink it slowly as I walked upstairs.

I heard Bella gasp and I opened the door and said, "You okay?"

I sniffed discreetly and thought _that is so weird. He watches her as she sleeps. Well I can't really say anything I used to do the same with Kol and did the same with me. _

Bella looked at me and nodded saying, "I had a dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked her, leaning on the doorframe. Bella shrugged and said, "It was about Edward."

I cringed and said, "Yeah, never mind. I'm going to sleep."

Before I shut the door Bella said, "Cory?"

I looked back at her and she said, "Do you actually sleep in coffins?"

I scoffed and said, "Myth. Unless you're daggered by Klaus and put in a coffin, then yes."

* * *

**AN: I don't really know what to say other than *look one more line down*  
**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	5. Twilight: Romeo and Juliet

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 5- Romeo and Juliet  
**

I sat in my jeep rubbing my head. I had a gigantic headache that would not leave me alone. It didn't help that Bella was poking in on the Cold Ones and were starting to figure them out. I knew she would sooner or later, I was just hoping that she would figure out later rather than sooner. Learning about vampires being true and your best friend being over 1100 years old is a big leap into a whole new world. But learning about there being two types of vampires in less than a week? That's something on a whole new level.

I winced as I got out of the jeep, and Bella said, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

I sighed and said, "I'm fine."

Bella raised her eyebrows and I said, "I didn't sleep last night and I haven't had actual food in two days. I'm cranky."

Bella turned and started rummaging around in her backpack and when she turned back around she was holding a granola bar. I grinned at her and said, "I love you so much."

I literally shoved the thing in my mouth all at once and said, "Let's go before I crash and die-"

"-And who are you?" This guy literally looked like he had a baby face. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and he looked so young… then again so do I and I'm over a thousand; I have no room to judge anyone on appearance and age.

"Mike, this is Cory, my best friend," Bella introduced. I smiled at the boy and he literally looked starstruck. Though my smile fell when he said, "You literally look like the "Heartbreak Ripper.""

I scowled and said, "Lots of people say that. Bella, let's go."

"Wait, hold on, I'm sorry I offended you," Mike said. Dude you didn't offend me, I'm nervous because I am the Heartbreak Ripper even though that was only a century ago. It's still nerve raking that they got a picture of me.

"Let me take you out to dinner as repayment?" I destroyed Mike's entire dream by saying two words, "I'm married."

"Oh, okay… some other time then?" Mike asked. I sighed and said, "That's a solid no, sorry." I'm not really sorry.

"Bella, do you want to go to prom with me?" Mike asked. **Wow**, get turned down by one, go for the one standing next to the one who rejected you. Bella shook her head no and said, "I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend, sorry. But you should ask Jessica; she really wants to go with you."

"Guys, come on! We gotta go! Green is what? Good. Let's go, come on," Mr. Molina said and I said, "He's right, come on you two, on the bus."

* * *

Later on, my nose was scrunched and I was really wishing I wasn't here right about now. Bella stood next to me, but because of her less enhanced smell she didn't smell what I smelled. I'm glad.

"Egg shells, carrot tops; compost is cool. Now, stuff that in there, Eric. Now I am going to make a steaming cup of compost tea," Mr. Molina said and I cringed and said, "Good God, I am never coming to one of these things again."

Bella looked at the look on my face and laughed. I swear I was about to throw up from the smell.

"No, don't drink it," I said scolding Tyler who was about to drink it, "It has to be filtered, you have no idea what kind of stuff is in that."

"Do you?" He asked me. I shrugged and said, "I'm guessing eggshells and carrot tops."

They all laughed and I fell back in step beside Bella.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes. Eavesdropper.

"How did you know about that?" Bella asked, shocked. I yawned and said, "He eavesdropped- simple."

"I- You didn't answer my question," Edward said. I rolled my eyes and thought, _good wording Cullen. Making her suspicious minus fifteen points from your scoreboard._

"Well you don't answer any of mine," Bella countered. Wow, she did get some of my backbone. She doesn't have much, but still it's enough. Bella ruined the moment of awe from me when she said, "I mean you don't even say hi to me."

"Hi." I scoffed and couldn't help but say, "That had so much emotion."

"Can you leave?" Edward asked me. I just smirked and said, "I will when you learn to respect your elders."

I squeezed his shoulder and if you were a vampire you could hear the crack, but if you were human you didn't hear anything. I saw Edward's eyes widen and I smiled and patted his now broken shoulder- hard. Sue me, but I don't like him. He seems like a controlling ass, and I see the way Bella and Edward look at each other- that's the way that Kol and I look at each other.

"Are you going to tell me how you got over to Cory so fast?" Bella asked Edward. I wanted to hit him so hard his head flew off and I actually contemplated it but didn't. He simply responded with, "Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush." See why I wanted to hit him so hard his head flew off? Such a sad excuse- now Bella's gonna look more into it.

"It's very common. You can Google it," Edward said. I sighed looked at him shaking my head. He had his hand on his shoulder and I smirked.

"Floridians. That's what's in-" Bella said, and Edward and I caught her just before she fell on her ass. I helped her back up and she looked at me in thanks. Edward simply said, "Can you at least watch where you walk… Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way," Edward tried explaining. Bella's now wondering what "the best way" is for.

"Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom!" Jessica asked excitedly running over. Thank goodness, if Edward continued talking then Bella would've been more tipped off. Congratulations, Edward.

"Who?" Bella asked as Edward left. My phone started ringing so I headed out to answer it. I picked up and said, "Hello?"

I narrowed my eyes as I heard Klaus say, "Good morning, Cora."

"It's Cory," I said, "I thought I told you not to call me."

"You did," Klaus said, "But it seems I like talking to you since you were like my older sister when we were still on good terms-" I interrupted him saying, "We were on good terms because you were nice and caring then. But that's been what? A thousand years since then? That time is long gone."

Klaus sighed and said, "I hope we can rekindle that friendship whenever I see you next."

"Fat chance," I growled and shut my phone.

"Cory?" Bella asked, walking over to me, "You okay?"

I sighed and said, "I'll be-" My phone started ringing again and I looked down at it. It was Klaus again. I sighed and picked up saying, "What Klaus?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Klaus said, "I just wanted to protect them. I never meant to hurt you as much as I did."

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Because you left before you gave me a chance to explain why I daggered Kol," Klaus said and I shut my eyes tightly and Klaus said, "So talking about it still affects you I see."

"I left because my husband told me to," I said, "You always claim about how you'd love a family when in reality you dagger them and keep them in a box not realizing how much you hurt other people. You remember Sage, right? Yeah, when you daggered Finn you took her with him. She hasn't been the same since. I became a ripper and you know how I hate violence. You changed people, Klaus. And not for the good."

I hung up and Bella was arguing with Edward. I sighed and walked over to her saying, "Izzy."

She turned and saw me and I said, "Let's go."

As I walked over, a pixie chick saw me and looked so nervous. I don't understand why Cold Ones are so scared of me. I mean, I do get stronger every year I'm alive, but still- it's kinda weird.

* * *

Later the next morning, I got rudely awakened by Bella who shook me in bed. I groaned and said, "Go away, I'm tired."

"I need to ask you something though," Bella said. I sighed and rolled over, looking at her with groggy eyes, "What?"

"Come to La Push with me," Bella said. I sighed and said, "Not today. I will some other time."

"Please," Bella begged. I sighed and said, "No. I was up all last night talking with Sage, plus I haven't had any blood in two days. If I go I could snap and kill someone and I don't want to even risk the treaty that I have with the chief over there."

Bella sighed and said, "Fine."

For some reason, the same thing happened the next morning. But this time I sighed and got up. I was in night pants and a long-sleeved crop top shirt. I followed her into her bedroom and she pushed me down at her computer and I saw a Quileute Legends book in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and said, "What's this for?"

"I think the Cullens are mentioned in this," Bella said. I sighed and said, "Whatever."

I got up and walked back into the guest room saying, "Don't wake me up until it's noon!"

I heard Bella laugh as I curled back up under the warm covers, wanting to see my Kol in my dreams again.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch watching TV later that day when Bella came in. She sat next to me and said, "Suffer through dress shopping with me?"

"Let's do it," I said and stood up, grabbing my shoes.

We both got in my Jeep, and I waved at Angela and Jessica in Jessica's car. They waved back, and I pulled out of the driveway and we started the drive to Port Angeles. As the sunlight hit me Bella looked over and said, "Why don't you burn in the sun?"

I held up my right hand showing her my Lapis Lazuli ring. Bella looked confused and said, "What about it?"

"This ring's been enchanted by a witch that helps me be able to walk in the sunlight without getting burned," I explained. Bella looked at me and said, "Witches are real?"

I looked at her and said, "You believe in vampires but not witches? That's kinda biased."

"Well…" Bella said, "You never mentioned it."

"I said Kol's mom was a witch," I said with a chuckle. Bella looked at me and said, "So that's how she was able to turn them into vampires…"

I sighed and said, "Izzy, you can be such an airhead at times."

"Hey, be nice," Bella scolded. I simply smirked and said, "Don't scold your elders."

"You're ancient, not an elder," Bella said. I playfully gasped and said, "But I barely look a day over nineteen."

"Oh shut up," Bella said giving me a slight shove. I grinned and continued driving.

* * *

"I like this one," Jessica said, "But, like, I don't know about the one shoulder thing."

I was sitting on the couch with my head in my hands as Bella sat in the chair next to me. I was enjoying myself. Bella didn't like to go shopping, and I hated it. But I loved dress shopping because it reminded me when Kol and I got our vows renewed and I needed a new wedding dress. That was the day.

"I like this one," Angela said. I nodded and said, "Yeah I like the beading. You wouldn't need to wear jewelry either."

"What do you think? Lavender?" Angela asked Jessica and I, "Is that my color?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I like that dusty rose one too."

Jessica then ran in and said, "Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good."

"Hey!" I heard. I looked over and saw five guys passing the window and they had knocked on the window and said, "Nice."

"Oh, God," Angela said, embarrassed. Jessica's eyes widened as she said, "That is uncomfortable."

"That's disgusting," Bella said. I noticed she wasn't paying attention so I said, "Izzy, what do you think?"

She looked over at me and then Angela and Jessica saying, "That looks great."

"You said that about, like, the last five dresses though," Jessica said. Bella laughed and said, "I thought they were all pretty good."

"You're not really into this are you?" Angela asked. I gasped and said, "Izzy? Liking shopping?" I went back to normal saying, "She wouldn't like shopping if it was the only thing to do on the planet. She really just wants to go to this bookstore."

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked. I nodded and said, "Let her go. She might explode."

They laughed while Bella rolled her eyes. I hugged her and said, "Stay safe, okay?"

She nodded and as she left Angela asked, "So Cory… do you like shopping?"

"I'd rather scoop my own eyeballs out with a spoon," I said. Jessica then said, "Well why are you here, like, not to be rude or anything. If you don't like shopping then why'd you agree to come?"

"I love dress shopping," I said as I leaned back, "It reminds me of when I was shopping for my wedding dress."

"What is your husband like?" Jessica asked me. I sighed and said, "He's loving, caring, protective, nice, attractive, but most of all- possessive."

"Really?" Angela asked and I nodded saying, "He hated it when any guy looked at me. Any girl would hate that their husband was psoessive of them, but I loved it."

"Why?" Jessica asked. I smiled and said, "Because if you have a guy that doesn't look at anyone other than you, you tell me you wouldn't feel the slightest bit happy that he didn't want any other guy looking at you."

"Good point," Angela said.

As they kept going through dressing trying to decide, I was remembering a memory. Kol and I were out in public going for a walk. We were talking like any other morning...

"_**I hate these dresses," I whispered to Kol as we walked. Kol grinned and chuckled saying, "You always do, love."**_

_**I sighed and said, "When clothing gets more comfortable I will love the world."**_

_**Kol kissed me on the head and said, "It soon will, Cory."**_

_**I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.**_

* * *

I was starting to worry. Bella hadn't called me and it was getting late. Angela, Jessica, and I had just finished eating and I was considering going to look for this bookstore that Bella went looking for. As we walked out, Bella was coming in.

"I'm sorry, I got hung up-"

I hugged her and said, "You call me next time or I will kill you. Not literally."

Bella hugged me back saying, "We'll talk later."

I nodded and said, "Deal."

"We were starving so we went ahead and ate," I informed as Edward walked up. I sighed and thought, _I should've known._

"We'll leave you two alone," I said, "Come on."

I pushed Angela and Jessica in front of me and I winked at Bella and continued to push the two curious teenagers. Soon I was walking beside them and Jessica said to, "Is your husband Edward Cullen hot?"

I scoffed and said, "Cullen has nothing on my husband."

I got in my car and said, "Call me, alright? We'll all hang out sometime again soon."

I pulled out as they got in their car and I heard Jessica say, "Her husband has got to be a model or something."

I smiled and said, "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Later that night I sat on Bella's bed as I read through Romeo and Juliet. I smiled and said, "Did you know this book was about me and Kol?"

"Seriously?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah. My family hated his family. His family adored me though. I never knew why. When I asked his mother, she said that I brought out the good in Kol. I didn't know what it meant and I still don't even after a thousand years of pondering it."

"But you two didn't die," Bella said. I shrugged and said, "That's what Shakespeare made happen. I think he made it to show that not every book has a happy ending."

"You'll get a happy ending, Cory. Kol will come back. One way or another," Bella said with a smile. I sighed and said, "I hope so."

As I read through the familiar novel, I was pointing out things that Kol and I actually said to each other in Shakespeare's presence. I guess he wrote them down at the time without us knowing. I was at the part right when it says, _"My love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both is infinite."_

When Kol and I got it and read through it the first time he whispered it in my ear.

_**I was sitting in-between Kol's legs as we read through the story and suddenly Kol whispered in my ear,**_ _**"My love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both is infinite."**_

I looked up immediately when Bella said, "Cold One."

_Bloody hell._

* * *

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm thankful for you all that read this and give me nice reviews. You guys inspire me to write :)**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	6. Twilight: A Year to You

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 6- A Year to You  
**

It was the next day when Edward walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and said, "I take it she knows now?"

He nodded and Bella said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and crossed my legs saying, "Let's see… I'm one type of vampire, he's the other- why in the world would I tell when there are a rare few vampire let alone people that know there are two types. It's supposed to be a myth."

"Yes, and a woman who's physically nineteen but in reality is over 1100 years old is not real?" Bella asked. I shrugged and said, "To humans- no; to vampires- yes."

Bella glared at me and I smiled at her. I then said to Edward, "Out. I have dinner to make and Charlie can't know you two are… whatever you are."

He walked out and Bella went to say goodbye while I started on the delicious food.

* * *

The next day I was sleeping soundly in my bed when Bella woke me up. Again. Couldn't she find something else to do? I have a life- well… I did. I groaned as she pulled me out of bed. She wasn't even dressed yet. I begrudgingly followed her until we got to the window at the end of the hall. I sighed and said, "What?"

I looked out the window to see Edward by his car and a giant sign saying, _I'm sorry for touching you, Cory._

I narrowed my eyes and flashed downstairs. I stopped at the door and humanly stormed outside only in shorts and a long sleeved shirt of Kol's. I then punched Edward in the face. His face had a giant crack in it but I stormed back upstairs and said to Bella, "Have him drive you to school. I'm sleeping in."

I slammed the door and jumped back on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Later that week I drove behind Edward's pansy Volvo (yes I called it a pansy Volvo) down the road to his house- I was going to meet the rest of his "family."

As I parked I commented on the house and said, "I had a one exactly like this in 1743. It got burned down though."

Edward looked at me in amusement and I said, "What? I'm not lying!"

Bella smiled at me and I walked in behind Edward but was stopped. I sighed and said, "You have to invite me in."

"You can come in," Edward said with a chuckle. I glared at him and said, "At least we have manners."

"You have to be invited in?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah; the not sparkly vampires have to be invited in because of something people called "manners" back in the nine hundreds."

"I still can't get over that you're that old," Bella said. I shrugged and said, "It kinda goes by in a blur. A year to you is, like, half a century for me."

As we walked through the living room Bella said, "It's so light and open…"

"What'd you expect? Coffins, dungeons, and moats?" Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes and Bella said, "No, not the moats."

"Not the moats," Edward repeated with a chuckle. As we went upstairs I said, "I have a dungeon."

Bella and Edward looked at me shocked and I shrugged and said, "It comes in handy."

"I don't want to know what you use it for," Bella said and I smirked saying, "No, you really don't."

"Is she they even Italian?" I heard from upstairs. I heard another voice say, "Her name's Bella."

"I'm sure they'll love it no matter what," I heard Carlisle say. I would, I was starving. I giggled as I heard the voice from before say, "Get a whiff of that… here comes the human."

My mouth was watering from smelling the awesome Italian food. As we turned the corner, Bella slightly hid behind Edward and me. I didn't mind, I was staring at the food.

"Bella, Cora, we're making Italiano for you," A woman with brunette colored hair said to us. She seemed nice and motherly so I didn't mind. She kind of reminded me of Esther.

"Bella, Cory, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward introduced. I shook the woman's hand with a smile. She looked so nervous. Thinking about it, everyone in this room looked nervous because I was here. I don't understand why… Then the big burly dude held up a giant butcher knife waving at us. Wow, he's not threatening at all. Note my sarcasm.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle said with a grin.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme said. Before Bella or Edward said anything I said, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day, and it smells really good."

I think Esme's face literally lit up at me saying that.

"Hi, Bella, Cory," I heard to my left. I peeked my head around a corner and saw the pixie chick from before and a blonde haired guy who looked nervous as fuck.

"I'm Alice," She said and hugged Bella. She just smiled at me. Oh thank God, no hugs. I can't do with being touched. Kol was literally the only one able to touch me even when we were humans- I just had an issue with personal space.

"Oh, you do smell good," Alice said and I cleared my throat at the awkwardness that just happened. Edward noticed and said, "Alice, what are you…"

"It's okay, Bella and I are going to be great friends," Alice said with a grin. We all noticed that the blonde guy wasn't saying anything so Carlisle said, "Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian, so it's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said. I give him props for being able to talk. When I was first trying to get my control back I snapped and killed three people when I tried talking. Good thing Sage was there or there would've been more.

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her," Alice said to him. I looked away from the four couples and shifted slightly. Edward looked at me for a second and said to Bella, "Alright, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Alice said. As soon as Edward took Bella away Esme said, "Cute."

"I know," Alice said with a giggle.

"I think that went well," Carlisle said. Esme patted one of the bar stool seats inviting me to sit down. No one really talked and everyone looked at me as they cooked. I then said bluntly, "Why does everyone seem nervous around me? I'm not going to hurt you or anything…"

They all relaxed at that and Esme said, "You're the Original Wife, everyone's nervous around you."

I sighed and said, "The last time I went on a killing spree was in 1954, and they were humans," I said, "You can relax a bit."

After a second Emmett, the huge one with black curly hair, said, "Is it true you have to be invited in a house?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. The witches thought it would be nice for the humans to at least have a chance for our type of vampires."

"What's the main differences between our types?" Carlisle asked. I sighed and said, "We can eat human food; we sleep; we still have a beating heart; we have to be invited in houses; we have to be staked to die; we can compel people."

"I heard certain vampires can compel other vampires," Carlisle said. I smiled and said, "The Originals."

"The Originals?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle then said, "Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper only know of you. Edward, Esme and I know of you and your husband's family."

I nodded and said, "Namely my husband and his brothers and sister. They were the first vampires to ever be created."

"That's gotta be cool," Emmett said. I smirked and said, "Being alive for over 1100 years gets boring after a while."

"Wait, why aren't you considered an Original?" Alice asked. I smiled and said, "Because I'm not. I got changed by my husband who's an Original."

"Oh, then what are you?" Rosalie asked. I smiled and said, "As Esme said, the Original Wife."

"How long have you been married?" Rosalie asked. I chuckled and said, "It's been so long I don't even know now. But we got married when I was still human so it's been a while."

Esme then placed a plate of food in front of me and I said, "Thank you, Esme. This looks wonderful."

She smiled at me and Rosalie said, "Tell me more about your husband."

The guys groaned and Emmett said, "We'll be in the other room."

"Why isn't your husband here?" Alice asked. I sighed and said, "He got taken from me in 1856."

"What?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah, his father is hunting down their family to kill them- that would kill everyone that Kol ever changed, including me- so for some reason his older brother, Niklaus, tried getting his siblings and daggering them with this knife that puts them in this sleep. In 1856 he found us and daggered Kol. I couldn't do anything because Kol wanted me to leave. I saw them struggle and Kol got daggered and that's the last I've seen him for 156 years."

They all looked like they were about to cry.

I smiled at them and said, "My sister-in-law, Sage, is looking for Niklaus as we speak."

"Why aren't you looking for him?" Esme asked. I sighed and said, "A week after Kol got taken, I went on a rampage, and killed everything in sight. It didn't stop after that it went on for over a hundred years until 1958 when Sage found me. She helped me regain my control and ever since then I haven't killed anyone."

"How do you survive then?" Alice asked. I smiled and said, "Unlike Cold Ones, we can stop drinking and just compel the person to not remember anything. Instead of doing that, I live off of blood bags from hospital-" Carlisle interrupted me saying, "What!?"

"Sorry!" I yelled to him.

* * *

**AN: Someone messaged me so I'm not going to put them out there, but this is a fanfiction- I did change some things so they made more sense for my story.**

**And the reason Edward was able to invite Cory in was because the house is under all of the Cullens' names.**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	7. Twilight: All Vampires Cheat at Baseball

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 7- All Vampires Cheat at Baseball  
**

I had my hood up and my head was pounding. I had a giant hangover after getting wasted the night before. I did it after Bella got to bed and she literally banged on my door this morning after I wouldn't let her in. She then said I had to let her in- which I didn't since there were beer bottles everywhere but by the clanking of glass bottles in a trash bag that I was carrying to the trashcan, I think she got the gist of it. The worst part about today though- it just had to be sunny to taunt me.

"Arizona; Blondie; yo, what's happening?" Mike asked as I walked around Bella's truck, sunglasses on, hoodie over my head-wincing at every noise. Bella simply nodded at Mike in acknowledgement and I was ready to go hide in a hole.

"So, y-you and Cullen, huh?" Mike asked. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him and passed him and Bella and she said, "She's hungover, ignore her."

"Blood hell, why is so bright!?" I cussed as I walked inside. I immediately went to the table and sat by Charlie. He looked at me alarmed as I took my hood off but kept the sunglasses on. Soon Bella came in and sat beside me saying, "Cory's hungover and sorry I was late, biology project."

I sighed and I stood up heading over to the counter and said, "Can I have a coffee, black."

She nodded at me with a smile and soon handed me a giant cup. I looked to my right and saw a woman on a laptop. I simply smiled at her when she looked over at me. She smiled back at me and I took the coffee cup from the waitress and headed back over to the table that Charlie and Bella were at. I sat down holding the cup in my hands as Charlie said, "I ordered you the spinach salad," He looked at me, "And I ordered you raw steak. I hope that's okay."

I simply nodded as I laid my head in my hands. Charlie and Bella looked at me worriedly and I smiled small smiles at them and said, "I'm fine, I just haven't had a hangover in a while."

"How long has it been?" Charlie asked me. I took a deep breath and said seriously, "About a century or two."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes and I laughed and said, "I was joking. It was a joke." I smirked at Bella and she knew I wasn't joking. Charlie was laughing so we were safe. But seriously, the last time I got badly hungover was when I was with Kol in the Caribbean… good times, good times…

The waitress, Cora (interesting name for a waitress- wait that's my name), brought the food as I finished my coffee. Cora quickly refilled my coffee but before she left she stopped and said to Charlie, "Say, Chief, boys want to know," Some older men behind me turned around, "Did you find anything by Queets River today?"

Charlie looked around for a second and said, "Yeah; we found a bare human footprint, but it looks like whoever that is, is headed East, so Kitsap County sheriff is going to take over from here."

I shared a look with Bella and I knew I wouldn't be home till later that night. I had some hunting to do…

"I just hope they catch him fast," Cora said, and I looked over the rim of my cup as I looked at Bella and she slightly shook her head no. She didn't want me to go. Well I was over 1100 years old. I didn't need a seventeen year old human girl's permission.

I looked up and jumped a little as I saw Mike shaking his arse in the window behind Bella. I shook my head and said, "Iz, I think your friends are flagging you."

I giggled as Charlie said, "It's okay if you wanna go join them; I'm just gonna turn in early anyway."

"Me too," Bella said. Charlie objected saying, "Bella, it's Friday night. Go out. Look like the Newton boy's gotta big smile for you."

I chuckled and put a piece of the steak in my mouth as Bella said, "Yeah, he's a good buddy."

"What about any of these other yahoos in town? Anybody interest you?" Charlie asked. I grinned and coughed, hiding my laugh at the look on Bella's face as she said, "Dad, we gonna talk about boys?"

"Yeah, I guess not," Charlie answered, "I just feel like I leave you alone too much-" I interrupted him saying, "She's not alone, she's got me-" Bella interrupted me then saying, "And you barely leave me alone."

I shrugged in response.

Later I was in my room when I heard a thud and I narrowed my eyes and listened closer. I heard a moan and since Charlie wasn't in the house I banged on the wall and said, "KNOCK IT OFF! I NEED MY SLEEP!"

* * *

Later the next day I had just finished putting my hat on when I got a call. I looked at the ID and saw Klaus flashing on the screen. I sighed and picked it up saying, "And what do you need dear brother-in-law?"

"Wow, actually civil for once…" Klaus said, "What happened?"

I smiled and said, "Might as well give you a chance."

"Also known as you're hoping I'll give your husband also my dear brother back if you act nice to me," Klaus said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Actually, no, but you can do that if you wanna be nice to your not blood related but figurative sister."

"You know me, I'm not nice anymore," Klaus said with a chuckle. I smiled as I walked out of my bedroom and said, "Yes, but I still know that the gentlemen that gave me a sunflower before you knew I was engaged to Kol, is still in there somewhere. I just have to find him."

I walked down the stairs and Klaus said, "Maybe… is that people I hear?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I do have a small bit of a life after you took the meaning of my life away from me."

"I'm hurt, really," Klaus said and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a water bottle and I sat on the counter and watched as Charlie talked to Bella and said to Klaus, "So, how is my dear husband?"

"Little bit paler, other than that, the same," Klaus said. I knew I would regret it but I said, "How are you?"

"Wondering when you're going to see me," Klaus said. I scoffed and said, "Klaus, sweetheart, no offense- but the only reason I would ever in my wildest dreams come and see you, would be to get my husband back or to snap your neck and put you in a box and bury you so far that the Earth's mantle will burn you alive and you would never escape. No offense."

"None taken," Klaus said, "I will compliment you though- your threats have gotten much better."

I laughed and Edward came in and started talking to Charlie and I said to Klaus, "That wasn't a threat, Niklaus, that was speaking from the heart- kind of."

Klaus chuckled and said, "Nice to know. Well I need to go, nice chatting to you, love."

I smirked and said, "Don't call me love. Only Kol is allowed to do that."

I then shut my phone and said to Bella and Edward, "Ready to go?"

I took a swallow of my water as Charlie said, "Cory's going with you?"

I nodded and Charlie said, "Good, good; what will you be doing anyways?"

I smirked as I picked up a baseball bat and said, "We're gonna play baseball- and don't worry Charlie, I'll make sure Bella doesn't fall too many times."

I then walked out of the house whistling and what I heard next made me crack up til I was holding my stomach, "She really is something, isn't she?"

* * *

"Since when do vampires like baseball?" Bella asked I moved the bat around in my hand and Edward fixed her hat. I grinned as Edward said, "Well, it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming and it's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

I walked beside Bella as we walked towards the rest of the Cullens and Edward asked me, "Why do you like baseball so much, Cora?"

"Cory," I corrected, "And I used to play it with my husband and his older brothers. His sister hated it. Not that I minded, it was very thrilling to see Kol with a bat…"

"I don't even want to know," Bella said, and I smirked at her saying, "No you do not."

I ran the rest of the way over and Carlisle and Rosalie were seeing who would play first and I said to Emmett who was holding a ball, "EMMETT TOSS IT!"

He threw it to me, and I hit the ball with the bat I was holding and the bat broke into pieces as the ball flew far far away. I grinned and dropped the end saying, "Alright, I'm ready now; what about- what are you all staring at?"

The Cullens and Bella were staring in the sky that the direction of the ball went. I rolled my eyes and held up a ball saying, "Don't worry, I have another one." They still didn't move and I said, "What's the matter?"

Jasper then said, "That is the farthest I've ever seen a ball go."

I laughed and said, "You should see my brother-in-law, Finn, play. He's got a wicked swing- I've got nothing on him. He hit the ball so hard once that it flew into another state. It was awesome."

They all kind of stared a second longer and then snapped out of it. Emmett high-fived me and Esme said, "Glad you're here, Bella. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett said with a chuckle. Esme countered saying, "I know you cheat."

"All vampires cheat at baseball, it's a normal thing for us to do," I paused, "I used to guilt Kol and Finn into playing for me." Rosalie, who stood by me, said, "How did you do that?"

I chuckled and said, "I just started crying. It works every time. Usually Finn played for me though."

"Why's that?" Alice asked. I grinned and said, "Because Kol was too busy comforting me."

"Aww," They said and I said, "Anyways, let's stop talking about my Kol before I start crying and then we'll all be in trouble."

"Call them as you see em, Iz," I said with a smirk and wink. I turned and saw Jasper and Emmett fighting over who's team I was going to be on. I laughed and said, "I'm gonna be on the team that Rosalie is on!"

I saw Rosalie grin as Emmett groaned and Jasper grinned. I laughed and Rosalie walked over to me and said, "Why'd you choose the team that I was going to be on?" I simply smiled and said, "You remind me of my best friend."

Rosalie frowned and said, "She locked in a coffin too?" I simply nodded in response.

When the thunder crackled Alice grinned and said, "IT'S TIME."

Rosalie was up to bat first, then Carlisle, then me, and then Jasper. I had my aluminum (not broken) bat on my shoulder, watching next to Bella who was behind Esme. As Rosalie hit the ball, the thunder cracked and Bella said, "Okay, now I see why you need the thunder."

The ball went flying and I watched closely. Rosalie was on second base as Edward ran into the trees to retrieve the ball. Bella, slightly baffled by the distance, said, "That's gotta be a homerun, right?"

"Edward's very fast," Esme responded. I yawned and said, "When do they get here?"

Jasper laughed and I shrugged. Rosalie was on third, Edward had just thrown the ball and I said to Rosalie, "COME HOME, ROSALIE!"

Carlisle yelled the exact same thing and we both stood in anticipation as Rosalie slid into home base. Bella paused- thinking it over- and said, "You're out."

"Out! Woo!" Emmett yelled, and I rolled my eyes. As Rosalie stood up she looked pissed. I have a feeling that she didn't like Bella. Emmett agreed with me as he yelled, "Babe, come on, it's just a game!"

I patted her on the back and said, "Nice kitty."

She rolled her eyes at me and it was now Carlisle's turn. Rosalie stood beside me as we stood behind Bella and Esme. I rubbed my hands together and said, "I can't remember the last time I had a game of baseball that was this fun."

"Hey, when you get Kol back we can all have a game together," Jasper suggested. I nodded and said, "Good idea, Jasper."

Carlisle hit it high in the sky and I balanced my arms on top of the bat and said, "Oh this is not going to end good." I was right as Emmett and Edward hit each other in the sky. Hard. It made me laugh.

Carlisle, of course, made it because Emmett and Edward were laughing on the ground. Once they finally gained their bearings and threw the ball back, it was my turn. Everyone was excited for me to play. I told Bella to stand back a bit though.

I licked my teeth as I got in position and I yelled to Alice, "Gimmie a good one."

"You got it," Alice grinned and threw it hard and fast. I hit it hard and there was a giant gust of wind and lighting hit at the same time, but I think the crack that came from the bat was worse. Anyways, I ran past first base and onto the second, but I hit second before Edward had even started running towards the ball. I hit third, and he had just got it. He threw it and I was already sitting by Rosalie on the ground grinning.

Esme caught the ball and Bella said, "That was obviously a homerun."

I laughed and said, "Jasper, your turn!"

"It's gonna be hard to beat that…" Jasper said as he got ready. I smirked and rolled my bat around and said, "Bloody hell…"

"What?" Rosalie asked as Jasper hit the ball. She looked down and I showed her the giant dent from the ball. She let out a whistle and said, "Damn girl."

I laughed and said, "I didn't know I hit it that hard."

We continued on a few more games and each time I went, I got a new dent in my bat. I would have to buy a new one. It was Rosalie's turn again when Alice suddenly stopped and stared in space and yelled, "STOP!"

* * *

**AN: Since Kol always loved baseball (or just baseball bats) I always thought that the Originals were one of the very first people to play it.  
**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	8. Twilight: Burn the Pieces

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 8- Burn the Pieces  
**

We all turned towards Alice simultaneously, and Bella immediately came to my side. I pushed her slightly behind me as Edward and Alice looked towards the woods.

The Cullens congregated around me and Bella and Alice said, "They were leaving, and then they heard us."

"Let's go," Edward said, running over. I knew it as soon as she had the vision so I voiced it saying, "It's too late, Edward," I looked at Bella, "Get your hair down and stay behind Edward."

"Like that'll help, I can smell her across the field," Rosalie said, and I glared at her. I stood beside Emmett and Rosalie was on the other side of him with Jasper on my other side and Alice next to him. Carlisle and Esme were in the front. Edward and Bella were in the back behind all of us.

They were nomads. You could see it as soon as they stepped in the field. One I immediately started a staring match with was the red-head. She was wearing a fur coat, bright red eyes, flaming red hair, and she was bare-footed. She kept glaring at me and the way she looked me from up and down made me wanna rip her head off. I was keeping the vampire inside contained though.

"I believe this belongs to you," The dreadlocked vampire said and tossed the ball towards us. Carlisle caught it easily and said, "Thank you."

"I am Laurent," Dreadlocks said and I grit my teeth as the redhead glared at me. I glared back and when Rosalie stepped forwards I put a hand in front of her and held her back. I was older, wiser, stronger, and quicker. Red-head doesn't stand a chance.

"This is Victoria," Laurent said and the redhead nodded at me. I narrowed my eyes in warning, almost challenging her.

"And James," Laurent said bringing our attention to the blonde-headed man who was in a leather jacket and had his hair in a ponytail. I took one look at how he was looking at everyone and knew- he was a tracker.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family," Carlisle said. He didn't bother to introduce us, and at the moment I didn't really care. He continued on saying, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

I really wanted to strangle that bitch. Maybe get a werewolf to bite her. That sounded reasonable…

"Our apologies," I held in a snort at that. They probably didn't give a shit. Laurent continued though as he said, "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

I started to glare at Victoria when she literally looked like she was sizing me up. She had no idea who I was and I was ready to let her know. Big time.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle said. Laurent looked in shock as he looked between Victoria and James saying, "Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East. You should be safe," Victoria whispered as she looked straight at me. I was about to take a step forwards before Jasper put a hand in front of me. Of course the empath could feel how ready I was take off her head. Instead I grit my teeth as Carlisle said, "Excellent."

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. Surprisingly everyone turned towards Carlisle **and** me. I looked towards Carlisle so they all did too. Carlisle stayed stone-faced and Laurent persisted saying, "Come on; just one game."

Carlisle sighed and said, "Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first."

Carlisle threw the ball towards Laurent but Victoria caught and smirked at me saying, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

I couldn't resist as I said, "Oh, well I think we can handle that," I smirked. We all smiled and turned around but I stopped by Edward and Bella. Edward was still in a staring match with James and I was getting pretty ancy. Finally once James turned around I felt the gust of wind and said, "Nothing can go right in the past two hundred years…"

The wind blew right into Bella's hair bringing her scent straight towards James and he took a whiff of the air and said, "You brought a snack."

I grabbed Bella and pushed her behind me and Edward and we both growled. Victoria and I immediately were glaring at each other and snarling. I was barely keeping my vampire face at bay. My fangs were out and I was ready to lose it.

"A human?" Laurent looked at me and said, "And a Mikaelson." Oh great, he knows me to. Carlisle stepped in front of Edward and I saying, "They're with us."

"I think it'd be best if you left," I growled out, and my vampire face came out and Laurent and Victoria's eyes widened. Yeah, I was scarier than you. Laurent nervously, as he looked at me, said, "I can see the game is over. We'll go now… James."

Said guy stood up and wrapped his arm around Victoria's neck and they all walked away. I stood up and Emmett looked at my face and said, "Whoa." I shook my head and blinked a couple times, trying to get the bloodlust urge to go away. It didn't go away but I knew my face was back to normal. I followed Edward and Bella to Emmett's jeep and I got in the back and quickly buckled Bella in.

Edward quickly started the car, and I held onto the seat as I was bumped around in the back seat. Edward looked at me through the rearview mirror as Bella said, "So what? Now he's coming after me?"

I took over and said, "Listen to me- James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession-" Edward cut me off saying, "I read his mind. Cory and I's reaction at the field set him off. We just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"What should we do?" Bella asked.

"We have to kill him," I said as I looked ahead, "Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. Edward answered because honestly, I had no idea, "Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver-"

"-I have to go home, now," Bella protested, "You have to take me home."

"You can't go home," Edward said, "He's just gonna trace your scent there. It's the first place he'll look."

"But my Dad is there, we-" I interrupted her saying, "Edward, go to her house, now. We can figure out something and lead the tracker away."

Edward looked at me and growled but turned the car so it was heading towards Bella's house. He knew not to go against me even though he didn't want to do it my way. Bella looked at me thankfully but I ignored her. We had more matters to deal with at the moment.

As we pulled up outside of the house I said, "Wait here as I go in, and then Bella you know what to do."

Edward and Bella nodded and I headed inside. I smiled at Charlie and he said, "Where's Bells?"

Before I could answer Bella stormed in the house saying, "Edward, I said leave me alone."

"Bella, don't do this," Edward said. I immediately peeked my head around the corner looking shocked. Bella slammed the door and said, "It's over, get out!" She then ran upstairs. Charlie followed her and said, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Bella, what's going on?"

"I just gotta get out of here," Bella said as she headed into her room, "I'm leaving now. Cory you're coming with me." I didn't move an inch. Bella went inside her room and locked the door and Charlie knocked on the door and Bella came out after a second and Charlie asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Bella said as she grabbed her stuff from the bathroom. Charlie continued, "Break up with you or something?"

"No," Bella said, "I-I broke up with him."

Bella shut the door to her room again and Charlie said, "I thought you liked him."

Bella came back out after a second and said, "Yeah, that's why I have to leave. I-I-I don't want this. I have to go home."

"Home? Your Mom's not even in Phoenix," Charlie said. I looked between the two as I leaned on the wall.

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road," Bella said as I listened outside. James was here and he was listening to the conversation. Charlie protested saying, "You're not going to drive home right now."

I knew I would have to leave with Bella so I quickly grabbed a bag and as Bella broke Charlie's heart I put some clothes, some of my bathroom stuff, my phone charger, and a picture of Kol and I from 1842 in it. I ran down the stairs right as Bella shut the door. Charlie looked… broken.

I stopped in front of him and said, "I'll get her back, you stay here, I'll fix this, I promise. You know she didn't mean what she said."

He simply nodded and I quickly walked out the door, and got in my jeep.

* * *

**********************************************AN: I was thinking I'd write all the way into the Originals series, but have it as a different story completely and not have it as a crossover story because the Cullens will only be mentioned briefly. What do you think about that?**

**********************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	9. Twilight: Can't Trust Humans

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 9- Can't Trust Humans  
**

I followed Bella's truck and saw Edward get in it. I quickly shifted gears and went around them; I hit ninety, and drove quickly to the Cullens and flew into the driveway. I parked badly and grabbed my bag, running out of the car.

I walked inside and immediately saw Laurent with Carlisle. Before anyone could say anything, I had him up against the wall with my hand around his throat. As Edward and Bella walked in, Edward saw Laurent and pushed Bella behind him. Carlisle was trying to get me to let him down. I wouldn't budge. I only let him down when Carlisle said, "He came to warn us about James, Cory."

I dropped him on the ground and he sat up gasping. I cracked my knuckles as I looked down at him. For a vampire who doesn't need to breathe, he sure does like doing it. After he gained his breath back he said, "This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years."

I growled and said, "I've seen worse in my 1100."

Laurent gulped and I glared harder as he said, "The woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her."

He stood up and ran out. Bella looked at me shocked and I simply grabbed my bag and followed Carlisle into the garage.

"I've had to fight our kind before. They're not easy to kill-" I interrupted Jasper, "But not impossible. We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"Mrs. Mikaelson going to help us?" Emmett joked. I simply gave him a blank look. My emotions were trying to turn off my humanity switch and I was fighting it with everything I had. It was hard.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature," Carlisle said, "Even a sadistic one like James."

"I hated fighting but I've slaughtered hundreds," I said emotionlessly, "You get used to the feeling."

"What if he kills one of us first," Rosalie asked me. I looked at her and said, "You don't let that happen."

She sighed and I heard Edward say, "I'm gonna run Bella south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Edward," I said, "James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you-" Alice interrupted saying, "-I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

"I'll go too," I said as I rolled a wooden stake through my hands, "I've always wanted to see if one of these things could go through a cold one. Now's the time to try it out."

Everyone kind of looked at me shocked and I cracked my knuckles. I was fighting the urge to turn my switch off. Edward took my mind off of it as he said, "Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?"

"Fine; but only for Cory," Rosalie said. I smiled at the blonde cold one, and I put my purse in the back of the car and said, "We have a problem though."

Everyone looked at me. I sighed and said, "I haven't fed in three days. Our hunger is stronger when bloodlust is high and… mine is high."

Carlisle ran upstairs and came back with a bag of blood. He tossed it to me, and I quickly drained the bag. I looked at him in thanks and he nodded at me with a smile.

I quickly slid in the backseat next to Bella as Alice and Jasper sat in the front. I tried blocking out Edward and Bella's conversation, but I heard, "-When everything's done, I'm going to come back and get you… Bella you are my life now." I took a deep breath and popped a piece of gum in my mouth so I could do something. I chewed it fast and soon Edward pulled out of the window. Thank God.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID- Klaus. I pressed ignore and leaned my head back. I had my eyes shut for two minutes until my phone started ringing again. I sighed and picked it up this time.

"Why'd you press ignore?" Klaus asked me. I sighed and said, "I'm not really in the mood to talk, plus I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Bella looked over at me and I forced a smile. Klaus paused and said, "What are you in the middle of?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Like it's any of your business Klaus-" He interrupted saying, "-If you're cheating on my brother-" I cut him off there, "-Like I would ever cheat on Kol. He means the world to me, Klaus. I wouldn't ever think of such a thing."

"Sorry," Klaus said.

Klaus and I talked for about twenty minutes until we hung up. Alice turned back to me and said, "You're still on good terms with the guy who daggered your husband and took him away from you?"

I nodded and said, "Kinda… no not really."

Later in the ride I was playing a game on my phone as I munched on a bag of chips that I had found in my purse. Don't know how long they've been in there, but you know, that's life. I looked up and saw Bella looking at something and I looked where she was looking to see Alice and Jasper holding hands on the console. I grit my teeth and continued playing my game.

* * *

Later the next day I was in the hotel room, pacing. Bella was watching me and Alice and Jasper were quietly talking. Then Alice suddenly gasped and we all turned to look at her. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and said, "What is it? What do you see?"

Alice paused and said, "The tracker, he just changed course," Alice said. Jasper immediately grabbed a pencil and paper as he said, "Where will it take him, Alice?"

"Mirrors," Alice said, "A room full of mirrors."

Jasper put the pencil in her hand and she quickly started to draw. Bella stood next to me as we watched and she said, "Edward said the visions weren't always certain."

"She sees the course people are on while they're on it," Jasper explained, "If they change their mind, the vision changes."

"Okay, so the course that the tracker's on now will lead him to a ballet studio?" Bella asked. We all turned towards her and Alice stopped drawing as I asked, "You've been here?"

"I took lessons as a kid," Bella explained, "The school I went to had an arch just like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded saying, "Yeah."

Her phone then started ringing and she picked it up saying, "Edward, are you okay?"

While she was packing we all went down to checkout.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You can still save her," James said from the phone, "But you're going to have to get away from your friends, and make sure the Original's wife stays where she is. Can you handle that?"

"Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"How about your old ballet studio?" James asked, "And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake."

He hung up and then I heard the door to the hotel room open and Cory walked through. She was talking on the phone. I looked around and thought, _what did she say that her type vampires were able to get hurt with… a wooden stake._

I looked over and saw a pencil. I shrugged and thought, _hope that'll do._ I grabbed it and hid it in my hand and walked out of the room. I gulped and headed over to Cory who was facing away from me and still on the phone. I walked up behind her and I was aiming for her back, but she heard me and turned around so I stuck her in the neck. She screamed out in pain, and I quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

**Cory POV**

You can't trust humans with any type of information, can you? I was on the phone with Klaus again, getting his input but not telling him the whole story (the guy is good with alluding people sue me) when I heard Bella walking over to me. I didn't know that when I turned she was going to stick me in the neck with a pencil. I yelled out in pain and gripped the pencil tightly in my hand as Bella ran. That little bitch.

I ripped the pencil out and groaned in pain.

"Cora, are you okay?" Klaus asked. Wow, he was actually worried.

"Well she's brave I'll give her that," I growled as I grabbed my jacket and said to Klaus, "I'll call you back."

I hung up and took a deep inhale. I followed Bella's scent and when I made it downstairs Alice and Jasper were just coming upstairs. Alice stopped me saying, "What happened?"

"She stuck me with a pencil and ran," I growled, "She's pulling something. Stay here, I'll find her."

I had my keys so I quickly got in my car and reversed. I had a map on my phone to find Bella's ballet studio. I was a good twenty minutes behind her with having to get the pencil out, track her, find the ballet studio, etc.

If she was not dead when I found her, she would be when I was through with her.

* * *

**AN: Didn't expect _that_ did ya?**

**************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	10. Twilight: Knight in Black Heels

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 10- Knight in Black Heels  
**

**Bella POV**

"Tell Cory to avenge you-" Just then he got knocked off me by my knight in black high heels. Cory growled and said to James, "Don't you know not to mess with me?"

**Cory POV**

As I was suddenly distracted by Bella's blood, James tackled me and said, "I really like a good game. Especially against an Original-" I interrupted him by knocking him off me and saying, "How times do I have to correct people? I'm not an Original!"

I was knocked backwards and he said, "Getting weak, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

I growled and said, "Not a chance, jackass."

"You're not strong enough to kill me," He taunted as he slammed me against a mirror and I growled and said, "There's something different about our type vampires," I kicked him off me and said, "We get stronger with aging, not weaker, like Cold Ones."

I punched him into a mirror and he broke a mirror falling into the ground. Edward then ran in and I said, "Get Bella!"

He nodded and grabbed her and just as he jumped up to leave, James grabbed his foot. I caught Edward and placed them on the ground, but James grabbed my foot and slung me into the window. I felt the glass go into my back, and I groaned as I fell. It took me a second to get back up but I lost it as James said, "Without your husband are you getting weak?"

I growled and pinned him to the ground saying, "Kol is not a part of this."

He knocked me off and I literally flew through a wall. I groaned and slowly stood up but I heard a blood curling scream. I quickly ran back inside to see Bella quivering on the ground in pain. Bloody hell, he bit her.

Edward knocked James off, and I grabbed James by the neck and slammed him into the floor boards. There was an echoing thud, and I grabbed James again by the hair and threw him into a mirror again. I didn't stop at that and held him down by my high heel and ripped his arms off. He screamed in pain and I said to Edward, "Wanna do the honor of beheading him?"

"I can't do it," Edward said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and the rest of the Cullen family ran in at that time to see me pulled of James' legs. I smirked and said, "I'm going to make this as painful as possible."

James screamed out again and I said to Emmett and Jasper, "MAKE A FIRE!"

They nodded and started gathering up the floorboards I broke as I grabbed a wooden stick and plunged it in James' stomach. I smirked and said, "So it _does_ go through. Interesting."

I then leaned down and bit out a chunk of James' throat. He screamed in pain and I said, "Shh, this won't hurt a bit."

I yanked James' head off and threw it into the fire. Emmett picked up his body and tossed it into the flames. I stood and watched as he burned. I then turned and ran over to Bella. She was screaming on the ground in pain. One thing I loved about our type vampires- we have a painless change.

I looked at Edward as he sucked the blood out and he looked like he was now draining her dry as her screams died down. I gave him a second to be able to stop and he did.

I nodded at him and said, "We have to get her to a hospital."

* * *

**AN: Kinda short, but a lot happened.**

******************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	11. Twilight: Aiming for Your Back

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Twilight: Chapter 11- Aiming for Your Back  
**

You know that moment when you're really bored so your mind starts to wander? Yeah, it was one of those moments. I was sitting on the couch in Bella' hospital room, next to Edward who was faking being asleep. He did it terribly, but that's Edward for ya. Renee was sitting in the chair next to Bella's bed.

I was flipping through a magazine when I heard, "Bella? Baby?"

I looked up and saw Bella blinking. I continued reading my magazine, not acknowledging anything. She still stabbed me with a pencil.

"Mom?" Bella asked. Renee smiled and said, "Hey."

"Where are they? Where's… Where's Edward and Cory?" Bella asked. Renee turned and looked at Edward and I and I stood up. I stood behind Renee's seat and said, "Hey sleeping beauty. Edward's asleep."

"They never leave," Renee said with a smile.

"What happened?" Bella asked. I smirked as Renee said, "Well, when you fell you broke your leg, and you lost a lot of blood. You don't remember any of this do you?"

Of course not- because none of it's true. Bella shook her head no so I filled her in saying, "Edward came down with Carlisle and I to convince you to try to come back to Forks. So you went over to our hotel, then you tripped, and you fell down two flights of stairs. Then you went through a window."

"Yeah, that sounds like me," Bella said. Renee cooed and I rolled my eyes. Her phone then beeped and she said, "It's Phil. He's so worried about you."

"You're texting," Bella said in astonishment. Renee chuckled and said, "Finally, yeah, Cory taught me," I smiled, "I told him to stay down in Florida. Honey, you are gonna love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day, and we found the cutest little house, and you've got your own bathroom-" She was interrupted by Bella saying, "-Mom, I still wanna live in Forks."

"What?" Renee asked, shocked. I smirked as Bella said, "I want to live in Forks."

"Well, okay, but we'll talk about it," Renee said. Bella paused and watched me mouth, _Apologize; Charlie._

"Do you mind getting Dad?" Bella asked, "I have to talk to him; apologize."

Renee nodded and said, "Okay, baby. I'll go get him. And I'll go get a nurse, okay? Cory do you mind staying?"

I nodded and said, "Didn't plan on leaving."

As soon as Renee left Bella asked me and Edward who opened his eyes, "What happened? Where's James?"

"We took care of it," Edward said, "And the woman, Victoria, she ran off."

"I'm alive because of you," Bella said. Oh thanks for giving all the credit to the guy who dropped you. Edward shook his head and said, "No, you're in here because of me."

Much better.

"The worst part of it was that I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop," Edward said. I scoffed and said, "I would've decked you."

"You did stop," Bella said. Edward sighed and said, "Bella you gotta go to Jacksonville so I can't hurt you anymore."

"What? Are you… No! No! I don't even know what you're… How… What are you talking about? You want me to go away? I can't… No, I can't… I can't just leave you…" Bella protested.

"I know," Edward said and Bella said, "We can't be apart. You can't leave me."

"I'm here," Edward said. Bella nodded and said, "Okay, just don't… You can't just say stuff like that to me… ever."

Bella relaxed and Edward said, "Where else am I gonna go?"

He leaned forwards and kissed her on the head and when he sat back down Bella looked at me and I said, "I'm still mad at you about the pencil. Do you know how much it hurts getting stabbed in the neck?"

Bella sighed and said, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not forgiving you yet. That fucking hurt- it was like getting stabbed in the back-" I was interrupted as she said, "I was aiming for your back but you moved."

I stared at her in shock and then walked over to the door saying, "I'm leaving to get something to drink after that. Goodbye."

I shut the door behind me.

Later that week when Bella was getting ready for prom I was downstairs sitting on the stairs. I heard Bella coming downstairs and so did Edward and Charlie as they came through the kitchen doorway.

She was wearing converse, a brace, and had a small amount of makeup on. She sighed and said, "Alice leant me the dress. The cast is…" She chuckled and Edward said, "You're perfect."

I licked my lips and Edward said, "I'll take care of her, Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded and said, "Uh huh; I've heard that before."

I chuckled and patted Edward on the back, hard, and said, "Have fun, stay safe."

I grabbed my keys and headed outside. I got in my jeep and turned up the volume on my radio as I headed to Seattle for a game of pool.

* * *

**AN: And New Moon is coming up next! I'll probably be updating whenever I feel like it and not once a day anymore because I've written so much on this story, and it's frustrating that you all are only in Twilight.**

**********************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	12. New Moon: He Needs to Watch Himself

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 1- He Needs to Watch Himself  
**

I had a mug of coffee mixed with blood (not as bad as you think) when Charlie and I headed upstairs to wake Bella up for her birthday. It was going to be exciting as he handed her the presents and I stayed far away. Bella hated birthdays and after I gave her, her birthday present last year she hit me with her pillow relentlessly because I said happy birthday.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said and I smiled as I took a sip of my drink. Bella was on her bed looking tired, but… yeah. Bella saw me and said, "I don't have to wake you up on my birthday. That's the reason I like this day."

I grinned and said, "My alarm clock got that privilege. It's also on the floor in pieces now."

Bella smiled and laughed as Charlie handed her the camera and she said, "I thought we agreed no presents?"

"Well, the one from me isn't wrapped, so it doesn't count," Charlie said and Bella looked at me and said, "Your idea wasn't it?"

I simply smirked as I leaned against the doorway.

He handed her the pink camera that had a bow on it and Bella said, "That's actually great. Thanks, Dad."

"It goes with this one from your mom," Charlie said, "We coordinated. Well she coordinated me."

Bella ripped off the wrapping paper as Charlie said, "It's to put pictures in from senior year… senior year… how'd you get so old so fast?"

I chuckled at the look on Bella's face as she said, "I didn't. It's not that old."

"I don't know, is that a gray hair?" I asked, jokingly, and Bella sat up saying, "No, no way." She looked in the mirror at her hair and I couldn't help but bust out laughing at the relief that filled her face when she saw that her hair wasn't gray. I grinned as I backed out of the room, "Happy birthday."

"That's funny," Bella said. I grinned and said, "I thought it was."

I shut the door right as she threw a pillow at me. Charlie who was standing outside the door smiled at me and said, "What was that?"

I smiled taking a swallow of my coffee/blood and said, "I knew what I was getting into. She did the same thing last year. But with, about four other pillows, and there was no door."

I headed downstairs and sat back down at the kitchen table. I finished my coffee right as Bella came downstairs, fully dressed. I smirked and said, "Come on."

"I have to eat-"

"-You don't want a present, so I'm taking you out for breakfast," I said as I pushed her lightly towards the door. She sighed but said, "Okay."

I smiled and said, "Let's go, we got about an hour till your school starts."

She nodded and we headed outside and I grabbed my cigarettes and my phone and purse. I walked out the door behind her and said, "Alright, we're going to the diner."

Bella nodded and we got into my jeep. I tossed my purse and her backpack in the backseat and pulled out of the driveway, waving out the window at Charlie who was about to leave for work. He waved back, and I went the speed-limit all the way to the diner. For once. I parked and we both got out.

We walked inside and sat down at a booth. I yawned and Cora, the waitress, came over and I ordered a coffee while Bella ordered an orange juice. She also got a happy birthday from Cora which made me chuckle at the look on her face. She really hated birthdays.

When we had our food we were talking about something random when Bella said, "So what'd you need to tell me?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"All this for my birthday? Nice to me, going the speed limit, not getting me a present like I asked, and then taking me out for breakfast… what do you need to tell me?" Bella explained. I paused and said, "I am either easy to read or you know me very well."

Bella gave me the look so I said, "Alright, fine. I'm leaving later tonight."

"What?" Bella asked, shocked. I smiled at her gently and said, "Iz, I don't live here. I live in Phoenix. I haven't been home in almost two months- I never planned to stay this long."

Bella sighed and said, "At least wait till tomorrow morning. Please." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and said "Alright, but come tomorrow morning, I'm gone."

"Thank you," Bella said with a sigh. I looked at my watch and said, "Bloody hell, we've gotta go."

Bella nodded and we grabbed our stuff and as she was heading towards the door, I threw a hundred on the table and said to Cora, "Keep the change."

She smiled at me but her eyes widened when she saw what I had put on the table. Bella and I got in my car, and I reversed out and headed towards her school. I was going through the radio stations and stopped it on the news and the announcer said, _"Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead. Rangers are searching for the killer animal-"_ I shook my head and turned off the radio. Bella then suddenly asked, "Has Klaus called you lately?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows as I said, "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I asked," Bella said. I looked at her and said, "What's with wanting to know about all of my conversations with Klaus?"

Bella sighed and said, "I was trying to make conversation."

"Interesting way to start a conversation," I said with a chuckle, "But I haven't talked to him in about a week, but I couldn't really care less. I have a feeling he might come find me and I don't want him to."

"Why? Then you could get Kol back," Bella said, looking over at me. I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, but I would also have to fight Klaus off to get to my dear husband because I doubt that he will give him up that easily. Plus I don't want him finding out about you."

"Why?" Bella asked. I smiled and said, "Klaus isn't very… tolerant with humans. Not anymore."

Bella gulped and I said, "But hey, he's not gonna touch you."

Bella smiled at me and I pulled into the school parking lot. We were a little early, but not too early because there were kids here already- including Bella's friends. I got out and so did Bella. Might as well annoy her while I could. As we walked around the truck Jessica said, "Today's the big day, Bella. _R and J_ essay due."

Romeo and Juliet. Bella looked over at me and I smiled, crossing my arms. Bella smiled and said, "Oh yeah; I didn't have a problem with it though because Cory has a literature degree, so she had to read the book a billion times."

I smirked and said, "It's sketched into my brain."

Jessica, Lauren, and Angela sighed and said, "Lucky."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, she won't have my brain for much longer."

"Why's that?" Angela asked. Bella sighed as I said, "I'm leaving to head back to Phoenix tomorrow morning."

"What!?" Jessica said, "No!"

I smiled and said, "Sorry," Deciding a change of subject was needed, "Let Bella take a picture of you guys, her mom wants her to put together a big scrapbook full of memories."

Bella nodded as she got her camera out, and Angela said, "I take them, I'm not in them."

I scoffed and Eric pulled her into his side. I gulped and Bella said, "Get over there."

I looked at her confused and she said, "Go."

I rolled my eyes but stood next to Jessica who wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Jessica then said, "You'll Photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" I laughed and Eric said, "Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys."

We all smiled and Bella took the picture. I immediately retracted and we all simultaneously lost our smiles. Edward Cullen was here. He had become a little overprotective of Bella since the thing with James and now he barely let me spend time with her because of it. Sometimes I wish I had my baseball bat so I could knock his head off.

"Great, Cullen's here," Mike said with a scowl. Eric sarcastically cheered and Jessica said, "We'll talk to you later. And Cory, drive Bella to school tomorrow so we can say goodbye."

I laughed and said, "Alright; will do."

They all smiled at me and then headed inside. I sighed and said to Bella, "I'm going now."

I hoped into my jeep I backed out. Bella stopped me though and said, "Why are you Edward not getting along all the sudden?"

I simply smirked and said, "He thinks I'm dangerous- I'm over 1100 years old. He needs to watch himself. Not me."

I pulled away, and out of the school parking lot.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So what's the thing with you and Cory? You two aren't getting along lately and my best friend and my boyfriend not getting along isn't very nice."

Edward sighed and said, "I'm just worried she might lose control."

I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "Edward, she's one of the oldest vampires in the world. She's over 1100 years old. How old are you?" Edward sighed, "One hundred and seven."

I nodded and said, "Be less careful about her. She's been around me longer than you."

Edward simply nodded.

* * *

**AN: And New Moon has begun!**

**********************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	13. New Moon: Aren't You Glad I Stayed?

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 2- Aren't You Glad I Stayed?  
**

I sighed as I moved around in my dress. I sighed and said, "I can't remember the last time I was in a dress- wait, it was my wedding. Four hundred years ago."

Alice sighed and said, "You'll get used to it."

"I'm barely used to the skirts," I said as we walked downstairs, "Thank God I love heels and know how to walk in those."

Rosalie nodded and said, "Our lives were just made easier."

I rolled my eyes and Esme handed me a coke. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Esme."

She smiled at me and went back over to Carlisle. I sat down in a chair, crossing my legs as I sipped on the coke. Rosalie sat next to me and Alice said, "They're currently upstairs. They'll be down in a few."

"So… any luck on-" I interrupted Emmett by saying, "-You ask about my husband or his family, I will castrate you."

Emmett gulped and Rosalie said, "That's a no then."

I nodded and said, "Do you have anything stronger?"

Carlisle flashed back in with a bottle of whiskey and I grinned saying, "Thank you."

I poured the whiskey in my coke, and then Bella and Edward came down.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So do the Volturi rule over the Originals too?" I asked. Edward shook his head and said, "Definitely not. They help keep peace with those type of vampires, but the Originals play by their own rules. They're the Kings and their wives are the Queens."

"So that means…" I asked. Edward nodded and said, "Everyone is scared of Cory because she's an Original's wife. A Queen in their world. Some go against them, and when they do- they don't usually come back."

I looked over at another portrait on the wall and said, "Is that Cory and Kol?"

Edward looked over at it and said, "That's Cory and the rest of the Originals," He pointed at a blonde girl, "That's Rebekah," The dirty blonde haired man, "Niklaus, or Klaus," He pointed at the tall brown haired man, "Elijah," He pointed at a curly haired brunette, "Finn," He pointed at the last brunette male standing, "And Kol."

"That's Kol?" I asked, looking at him. Edward nodded.

* * *

**Cory POV**

I watched as the two came down the steps and Bella was in a green dress that Alice and I picked out. Carlisle went up to Bella first as he said, "Sorry about all of this. We tried to rein Alice in."

"As if that were even possible; happy birthday, Bella," Esme said as she hugged Bella. I sat on the couch still, not moving. I was supposed to be long gone by now. I needed time away from the veggie vamps- no offense to them I just- I need time away from the romance and to be alone.

A flash went off and Bella turned towards Alice who was holding her camera. Alice said, "I found it in your bag. You mind?"

Bella shook her head no and I heard Emmett say, "Dating an older woman, hot."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Emmett shut up."

"What?" Emmett asked and Edward sighed at his "brother."

"You first, Rosalie," Alice said. I stood up and walked over there so I could stand behind Rosalie. She still didn't like Bella. At all. Possibly even worse than before.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out," Rosalie said simply as she handed Bella the present.

"Thanks," Bella said and Rosalie went and stood beside me. I patted her back and said, "Good job; I couldn't hear the hate… that much."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I grinned at her. Edward was then pulled over to Bella, by Alice and said Pixie said, "Show me the love."

She took a picture of Bella and Edward and I took a swallow of my whiskey coke. Alice then walked over to the pile of presents and I said to Bella, "Glad you just breakfast from me now?"

Bella nodded and I grinned and as I drank some more. Alice came back over with another box and said, "This one's from Emmett."

I glanced over at Emmett who was grinning as Bella shook it. Emmett grinned and said, "Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of-" I interrupted saying, "-Don't do it, you'll regret it."

Emmett shut up and Bella said, "Don't hate the truck."

"Open Esme and Carlisle's," Alice said excitedly. I whispered to Rosalie, "Who put caffeine in her blood this morning?"

Emmett and Rosalie chuckled. Carlisle smiled as he said to Bella, "Just a little something to brighten your day."

Esme then said, "Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately."

I chuckled and as Bella struggled to open the box I immediately knew what was going to happen as Bella cut her finger. I put down my glass as I cussed in Russian. Edward and I both looked towards Jasper. I flashed next to Bella and Edward then pushed her back a little harder than intended as she went flying into the glass. Edward shoved Jasper back, and Carlisle and Emmett failed to grab him so I kicked him back farther.

"Jas, Jas, it's okay, it's just a little…" Alice started but then we all smelled it and looked towards Bella who was on the floor, covered in blood. I ran over to Bella and looked at her arm where it was bleeding heavily. Everyone was looking at her hungrily so I said, "Carlisle."

He nodded and said, "Get Jasper out of here."

Emmett nodded and he pushed Jasper out of the room. Alice moved backwards and said, "I-I'm sorry; I can't."

Alice went with Jasper and Emmett and soon Rosalie and Esme followed. I sighed as Carlisle said, "I'll have to stitch this up in my office."

I nodded and picked Bella up. She didn't protest as she was looking at Edward. Carlisle then said to Edward, "Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now… Edward."

Edward went out the way his "siblings" went with this look on his face. I don't know what it was but he looked… emotionless.

As I set Bella down in Carlisle's office I said, "Aren't you glad I stayed one more night?"

Bella nodded.

* * *

**AN: You all are apparently very concerned with one question- When is Cory going to get Kol back.**

**The answer: In Eclipse. He's in the first chapter of it, so not much longer. :)**

**********************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	14. New Moon: I Will Never Forget You

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 3- I Will Never Forget You  
**

I smiled at Bella as I stood in the doorway to her room. She sighed and said, "Are you sure you have to-" I interrupted her saying, "-Yes, I've overdone my stay here."

"No you haven't," Bella protested, "Charlie loves you here."

I nodded and said, "Not to be cocky but- yeah, I know. But I need a break from all the lovely dovey crap. It makes me miss Kol more and I need a small break."

Bella sighed and I said, "Hey, I'll be back before you know it."

She simply nodded and I said, "Come on, I'll drive you to school."

Bella stood and I grabbed her keys and told her, "I'll run back." She simply nodded and we headed out to the orange beast. I got in the driver's side and her truck groaned as it started. I looked at it and said, "I might leave my jeep here for you…"

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Drive." I smirked and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the school.

We didn't talk the whole way back and when I put the truck in park, Bella launched herself at me. I hugged her back and said, "I'll be back before you know it. When I mean break, I mean, like, two weeks- at most."

Bella nodded and said, "I'll miss you."

I smiled and said, "I'll miss you too."

I hopped out of the truck and Jessica and Angela immediately hugged me. They adored me too for some reason. I don't know why. I patted their backs and they let go. Angela smiled and said, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, two weeks? Maybe less? I don't know, but I'll be back," I said with a shrug. Jessica and Angela nodded and Angela said, "Then there's no need for goodbyes as we'll see you soon, right?" I nodded in response and I smiled at them.

I was heading towards the exit of the parking lot when I got hugged again. I smiled and hugged Bella back saying, "I'll be back soon, Iz. I promise."

"Swear?" Bella asked. I grinned and said, "I swear."

She smiled and released me. She watched as I discreetly stepped into the woods, waved at her, and then was gone.

I ran back to the house to grab my stuff. Charlie had already left and told me goodbye welcoming me back whenever I wanted. He said it was nice not living alone for once. I smiled and laughed at that.

I opened the front door and grabbed my bags that I had already pre-packed for the road trip I was having. I would be driving back home, and not taking a bloody plane. I hate those things so much. Anyways, as I exited the house, I locked the door behind me and threw my bags in the back of my jeep. I got in, throwing my hair up in a ponytail. I pulled out of the driveway and I passed the now leaving Forks sign, I knew Bella would be okay.

I was about halfway through the drive when I turned on the radio. I smiled as I listened to one of the songs.

_Sooner or later they say  
That it all gets easier  
Take it one tear at a time  
I wake up one day  
To find some closure  
Shining like the sunlight through the blinds_

_No matter how much time make pass between us_  
_You'll never be more than memory away_

_**I ran around the backyard of Kol and I's backyard as he chased me. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.**_

_Cause I'll never forget you_  
_No I'll never forget you_

_Whisper of the evening rain  
On the bedroom window  
Like the sky is missing you  
The flicker of the candle flame  
There's only one shadow  
Oh, but I can still see two_

_**I smiled as Kol spun me around. We had just gotten married and we were at the reception at his house with our families.**_

_No matter how much pain I have to go through  
It's better than feeling nothing for you at all_

"_**No, death til us part, remember?"**_

_Cause I'll never forget you  
No I'll never forget you  
When I'm sleeping  
When I'm dreaming  
Whenever when  
I got the feeling that I'll never get you out of my mind_

"_**I love you," Kol told me as we laid in bed one morning. I looked up at him and said, "I love you too."**_

_Oh and I'll never forget you  
Oh, I'll never forget you (never forget you)  
Never forget you, oh oh  
Never forget you_

"_**One chance," Kol begged, "Just one."**_

_**I sighed and said, "Alright. But if you screw this up-" He interrupted me by saying, "I won't. I promise you."**_

_**He then leaned forwards and kissed me. He quickly ran away so I wouldn't hit him or anything but I simply smiled and blushed.**_

* * *

Later that night I was in a hotel when I got a call. I picked up my phone saying, "Hello?"

"Cory, is Bella with you?" Charlie asked me. He sounded frantic. I scrunched up my eyebrows as I said, "No, why?"

"Because she's not here. Her truck is here, but she isn't," Charlie said. I stopped and said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Charlie said and I hung up. I grabbed my bags, quickly checked out, and got back in my jeep. Seems I would be pulling an all-nighter.

About 5 hours and several speeding tickets later, I pulled into the Swan's driveway. I parked and Charlie looked up as I slammed the door shut. I quickly ran over to him and said, "I checked the diner, Angela, Jessica, and Mike's house. I went by the Cullen's and their house is empty."

"Thank you," Charlie said and I smiled at him. He brought me over to a group of people that surrounded his cruiser. I then sighed as I realized I was about to come face to face with the people from the council of La Push. I haven't been in front of them for about 300 years... this will be interesting.

"Cory, this is Billy and Jacob Black, and Harry Clearwater," Charlie introduced. The men turned around and when they saw me, I think they were frozen in fear. I didn't look any different, I know, I know. They took a sketch of me when I was there and I guess they recognized me. I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

The youngest, Jacob, smiled at me- not knowing what I was. Harry and Billy on the other hand looked very lenient around me. I didn't really care, my little sister was missing. Then my phone started ringing. I glanced down at it and ignored the call. It was Klaus. I looked up to see Charlie looking at me and I said, "It was my brother-in-law."

"Why don't you call him, he can help-" I interrupted Charlie and said, "You do not want my brother in law here. At all." Charlie looked confused so I made up a lie and said, "He's a convict."

Charlie simply nodded and went back to his maps, and then picked up his phone saying, "I'm gonna try the Cullens' place again."

"The Cullens left town, Charlie," I said. Harry stopped me from continuing when he said, "Good riddance." He was looking at me the whole time I said it. I don't make the reservation kids change, and I only drink from blood bags- why does he hate me so much?

I sighed and leaned against the side of the car.

"Where did they go?" Charlie asked. Harry then said, "We'll find her, Charlie."

I nodded in agreement and Jacob then turned and said, "Charlie!"

We all turned to see one of the shifters from La Push carrying Bella. I sighed as looked at her sleeping form. She looked… broken. I sighed and said, "What'd you do, Cullen?"

I watched Charlie take Bella from Sam's arms and I watched nervously. Could he carry her? I watched as he took her inside and I ran a hand over my face. Harry and Billy looked at me so I said, "What? I don't eat people nor do I eat bunnies. I get blood from the hospital. Relax."

They still stared at me and I said, "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked, "You haven't been seen in three hundred years."

I sighed and said, "The same reason you all came tonight. I came for Bella."

I then walked inside and Sam and I shared glares as we passed one another. He grabbed my shoulder and said, "What are you doing here, bloodsucker?"

"Always the same nicknames," I said shaking my head, "But you should really know who you're calling names," I growled and gripped his hand tightly. You could hear the cracking and he whimpered. I let go of his hand and walked inside.

I was pissed- I had just driven twelve hours in five, I hadn't had any blood for a day (and I needed it when I was pissed) and then Bella went missing as the Cullens poofed into thin air like they never existed. I had a right to be pissed. Though I probably shouldn't have broken the shifter's hand… eh I've done worse.

I walked inside and sat by Bella's sleeping form on the couch, I rubbed her head and told Charlie I'd stay with her until she woke up after the doctor checked her over. Charlie nodded and left after the doctor. I stayed with Bella and soon started to fall asleep myself so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I took off her shoes and put her under the covers. I then went and sat in one of the chairs and slowly fell asleep.

Not even an hour later I was woken up by her screaming. I shot up and Charlie ran in. I shot up and said, "Iz, Bella, wake up!"

I shook her and her eyes shot up and she shot up hugging me tightly. I held her to me and hugged her back. I looked at Charlie and he looked grief stricken. Bella then started to cry into me and I said to Charlie, "I got her. Go back to bed."

Charlie simply went and sat in the chair that I was in before and I sat on Bella's bed beside her. She had her head in my lap and cried herself back to sleep. Soon I fell asleep and so did Charlie in the chair.

* * *

**AN: The song is called _I Will Never Forget You_ by Danielle Bradberry (Nate met her and tweeted a picture of them together about 2 months ago. I just realized that. Huh.) Anyways, I was listening to this song as I wrote the chapter, I got upset that Kol wasn't in it *cue tears* and then I added fluff in, mixed with the song and voila!  
**

**Sorry for my weirdness :/**

**************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	15. New Moon: Setting Him on Fire

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 4- Setting Him on Fire  
**

The next months were torturous. Bella sat in the same chair every day after she did her homework. She did nothing. She just sat and stared. I even called Sage and she came to see Bella for a week and Bella seemed to get a bit better, but not much. Once Sage left she fell back in the same routine. I was becoming hopeless and I think Charlie felt the same. I now slept in the same bed with Bella and she fell asleep longer but she still woke up screaming.

That's where we were at the moment. I was sitting on Bella's bed with her head in my lap and was surprisingly on the phone with Klaus. We had slowly regained the bond we had when we were human. It was still strained because he daggered my husband, but that's how it was always going to be.

"-But I don't-" I was cut off by Bella screaming. I quickly said, "I'll call you back." I shut the phone and said, "Izzy, Bella, Bells, wake up!" She opened her eyes and cried on me again. I don't know how many shirts her tears have ruined. All I knew is that when the Cullens come back (and they will) I will light Edward on fire myself.

After about fifteen minutes Bella fell back asleep and I stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at Charlie who was in the living room, fast asleep. He had learned to sleep through it by now. I sighed and grabbed my phone and dialed Klaus' number. He picked up immediately saying, "What the bloody hell was that?"

I sighed and said, "My friend fell in love with a cold one and now she has nightmares that she wakes up screaming to. Every night."

"Did you do that when I took Kol?" Klaus asked. I scoffed and said, "Nope, I slaughtered people for a hundred years, remember?"

"Oh, right." Klaus said.

* * *

I was in my bed for once when the screaming started again and I fell off my bed with a loud thud. I groaned and Charlie stuck his head in the room and said, "I'll get it."

I nodded and crawled back on the bed. I put the pillow over my head and fell back asleep. That was until Charlie walked back in. He sighed and said, "She's asking for you."

I sighed and got up saying, "I think I should just move into her room."

I walked in and said, "Move over."

Bella scooted over in the bed and I took one of her pillows and she curled up against my back and slowly fell asleep. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I am **so **setting him on fire."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Cory was still passed out in Bella's bed, snoring away as Bella got home from school. Charlie shut the door and said, "Alright, that's it."

"What?" Bella asked, confused. Charlie sighed and said, "You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother."

"I'm not leaving Forks," Bella said. Charlie sighed and said, "Bells, he's not coming back."

Bella nodded and said, "I know."

"It's just not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother. Not to mention Cory. We practically dragged her from Phoenix to Forks so you could have someone watch you while I wasn't home. I can't remember the last night I haven't seen her awake. She's still asleep right now, Bells."

Bella looked down at her feet. She didn't know how badly she was affecting Cory.

"Baby, I-I don't want you to leave. But, just go. Go to Jacksonville, make new friends-" Bella interrupted Charlie, "I like my old friends."

"Well, you never see them anymore," Charlie said, "The only one you see is Cory and she's too drained during the day to do anything but sleep."

"I do- I'm going shopping tomorrow with Jessica," Bella said. Charlie raised his eyebrow and said, "You hate shopping."

"I… I need a girls' night out," Bella said. Charlie nodded and said, "Girls' night. Why don't you leave Cory tomorrow. Let her relax a bit."

Bella nodded and said, "I planned on it."

Bella headed inside and upstairs in her room to see Cory still fast asleep. She sighed and said, "I'm so sorry, Cory."

Cory just continued on sleeping. She hadn't gotten sleep in the last 48 hours and she was tired.

* * *

Later the next night after Bella's run in with the bikers, she and Cory sat on her bed talking.

"You are such an idiot," Cory said leaning back, "Adrenaline junkie as best friend. Never thought I'd say that."

"Well, I never thought I'd have a best friend who's over 1100 years old," Bella countered. Cory narrowed her eyes and said, "Touché."

* * *

**************************************************************AN: Chapter 23 is when Kol is coming in. I promise.  
**

**************************************************************Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll post another one in a bit. :)**

**************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	16. New Moon: Cory's Married

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 5- Cory's Married  
**

**3****rd**** POV**

Bella was driving down the road to La Push, to be more specific- Jacob Black's house. Cory was in the passenger's seat, going in and out of sleep. Bella's screaming had kept her up all the night before and Bella had insisted that Cory go with her. To Cory, Bella was being a little needy…

As Bella pulled up to the Black's house, she got out and started talking with Jacob and Cory got out after a minute. She had her hood over her head and she looked exhausted. Jacob looked over at her and said, "Cory, is that you? You look terrible."

"Oh thanks for the compliment," Cory snapped. Bella sighed and said, "Sorry, I made her get out of bed early this morning-"

"-Even though you kept me up all night," Cory growled. Jacob watched the two- Bella seemed upset still, but looked fine. Cory looked like she hadn't had any sleep for months. She had giant bags under her eyes and she just wanted to sleep.

"So you unveiled the master plan of-" Bella put a hand over Cory's mouth and Cory just shrugged and leaned on the truck. She then waved at Billy who looked through window at her. He shut the curtain quickly and Cory rolled her eyes.

Jacob unloaded the bikes and they headed into the shed and Jacob offered the couch to Cory who immediately took the offer and was asleep in seconds.

"She's really exhausted isn't she?" Jacob asked. Bella nodded and said, "Yeah. I don't mean to do it to her, I just… I need someone around and she's around all the time."

"Maybe you're running her dry?" Jacob asked he looked over at the 1100 year old vampire who had never been more exhausted in her life, "How long has she been going?"

Bella paused and said, "Ever since he left."

Jacob looked over at Bella in shock and said, "She's staying at your house whenever you come by next so she can sleep."

Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, Cory was up, and was sipping on a coke as she helped Jacob sort through the parts. Bella was confused as they talked cars.

"-I still like the '67 fastbacks," Cory said finishing her sentence. Jacob shrugged and Bella said, "So I was thinking if we're doing this every day," Jacob looked over at Cory who was looking through some of his supplies and he said, "And hopefully we will."

Bella looked at him shocked and whispered to him, "Do you have a crush on Cory?" Said girl threw a wrench behind her saying, "I'm going to buy you new tools. These things are so rusted. I mean, bloody hell, mate this is ridiculous!"

Jacob watched her and said, "It's kind of hard not to."

Bella then said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but uh… she's married."

Jacob shrugged and said, "I haven't seen him around before…" Cory turned around, even with her supernatural hearing not having heard that entire conversation. She was holding a non-rusted wrench saying, "Finally found one-" She was interrupted though as they heard, "Yo, Jake, you in there?"

Cory sat back down next to Jacob and handed him the wrench. He smiled at her and Jacob told Bella, who was gathering her stuff, "It's okay. It's just my boys."

"Hey, Jake," One said. He had curly hair that was cut short. Cory yawned into her arm and Jacob stepped around her saying, "Hey. Guys this is Bella," He pointed at Bella, "And Cory." Cory did a short wave.

"Cory, Bella, that's Quil and Embry," Jacob introduced. The one with short hair smirked and said, "I'm Quil Ateara."

He was looking at Bella and Embry was staring at Cory. Cory nor Bella said a thing. Quil took it upon himself as he said, "So the bike building story is true."

"Oh, yeah," Cory smirked, "I taught him everything he knows."

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked and Bella hid a laugh in her arm at the look Cory shot at Jacob. If looks could kill he would in the Earth's mantle by now. Bella stepped up and said, "Cory's married."

Cory flashed her wedding ring towards the boys.

"Burn," Embry said with a laugh. Jacob laughed and said, "Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked Embry. Cory's arms were crossed and she had an eyebrow raised as she looked at Jacob in question.

"Nope," Embry said. Cory then turned it around and said, "So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome."

Jacob and Bella laughed and Jacob said, "Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

Cory let out a chuckle. Quil sighed and said, "Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

They then started play fighting and Bella moved slightly closer to Cory as she said, "Geez."

Embry smirked and said, "I got five bucks on Quil."

"You're on," Bella and Cory said together.

* * *

Through the next couple weeks Cory and Jacob bonded more and Cory started looking at him like a younger brother while Jacob fell in love with her. Bella told Cory and Cory tried not showing Jacob any affection back but it seems the youngest Black couldn't get the memo.

It was one of those days when they were in the garage and Bella had ordered a pizza. Cory's arms were literally covered in grease as she was working on Jacob's rabbit and not the bikes. She wanted some time apart with Jacob, so he could not be that attached to her. But he was all too willing to let her work on his rabbit.

The pizza guy just came and Cory shocked the guy by coming out of the car covered arm's length in grease. She had left her wedding ring at home not wanting to risk losing it. Sadly, Jacob took that as a sign that she was falling for him too.

* * *

Later when they had almost finished the bikes, they were all walking together to Cory's jeep. Jacob had been disappointed that week as she had worn her wedding ring all day, and only talked to him when needed. Cory didn't like doing that to the sixteen year old, but she loved Kol with all of her heart and she wasn't even going to think about someone that she thought of a sibling of like that.

"So Quil keeps asking to come over," Jacob said to Bella, "I think he likes you a little too much."

"Oh," Bella said, "Well I'm really not into the whole cougar thing and neither is Cory, you know?"

"What's up with you two and age," Jacob asked. Cory didn't really mind it; it just bothered her that she was born over a millennium ago and that Jacob liked her. It felt weird to her.

"I mean how old is your _husband_ anyways?" Jacob said saying husband with distaste. Cory sighed and said, "Don't hate on my baby, and he's only twenty three."

"I've never seen him around anyways," Jacob said. Cory shared a look with Bella. Jacob kept trying to bring up Kol a lot. Wanting to know about him and trying to make him seem bad for not being around. Cory hated it and her vampire inside wanted to kill Jacob every time because that was her mate. Kol was her life.

Cory sighed and said, "As I told you- he's overseas." Bella and Cory had figured out how to explain where Kol was to everyone- he was in the Marines, overseas. It was a hard lie at first, but they made it work.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, Jacob fell in love with Cory instead of Bella. That's gonna have some drama...  
**

**P.S. I took a wild guess on Kol's physical age.**

******************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	17. New Moon: Or Fido's In My Case

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 6- Or Fido's In My Case  
**

It was night again at the Swan house when Bella started screaming. Charlie got up and expected to see Cory already in the room waking Bella up like always. But she wasn't there. He quickly poked his head in her room to see her fast asleep. He sighed and went into Bella's room and quickly woke her up. She sat up and said, "Where's Cory?"

"In her room, asleep," Charlie said. He looked above her head and said, "I thought this thing was starting to work but I guess not."

"Sorry, it took me a while to get out of bed," Cory said as she leaned on the doorframe with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and blinked saying, "What'd I miss?"

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked Bella as Cory sat on the end of the bed. Bella looked up at him and Charlie said, "Hanging out with Jacob that seems to take your mind things for a bit, doesn't it?"

Bella nodded as Cory rubbed her head, and Charlie said, "You know, sometimes you gotta learn to love what's good for you. You know what I mean?"

Bella didn't say anything and Cory was so tired she was already asleep behind Bella again. They both looked over at the 1100 year old vampire and smiled. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately, being haunted by her own nightmares all of the sudden.

"Of course, what do I know?" Charlie asked, "I'm just a terminal bachelor. Famous Ladies' man."

Bella cracked a smile and Charlie said, "Okay. I'm gonna go to bed… I love you. Try and sleep like Cory. You seem to sleep better when she's with you."

Bella nodded as she looked over at the vampire who was like her older sister.

* * *

**Cory POV**

I sat driving Bella's truck as Bella sat in the middle with Jacob on her other side. I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?" Jacob asked Bella randomly. Bella immediately countered as she said, "Are you doubting your mad skills?"

"No. Definitely not. I mean they'll run fine. It's just, maybe if I was smart, I would've dragged out the rebuild a bit…" Jacob looked at me as I said it and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Bella noticed and said, "If you told me you couldn't have fixed these bikes, I would say that that's really too bad, but we're just going to have to find something else to do."

Jacob laughed and I narrowed my eyes as I looked forwards. There was someone on a cliff and I'm not doubting my 20/20 vision when I say that was Sam Uley. I decided to voice my thoughts as I asked, "Is that Sam Uley?"

"Yeah; him and his cult," Jacob said. I raised my eyebrows and then Bella saw them push one of them off the cliff (they're shape shifters, they can't get hurt so I wasn't worried,) but Bella pulled the wheel to the side of the road. I quickly pressed the brakes and said, "What the hell, Izzy?"

Bella ignored me and quickly pushed by me to get out of the truck. I sighed and got out leaning on the door. Jacob found it humorous as he laughed and Bella ran over to the edge and said, "Did you see that?"

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving," Jacob said. I filled in saying, "Scary as hell, but a total rush."

"A rush?" Bella asked. I had a bad feeling as Jacob said, "Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

"You have some kind of beef with him or something?" I asked as I looked at Jacob. He sighed and said, "I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

I narrowed my eyes and looked on the cliff and sure enough, the next one that jumped off was Embry. Bella noticed and said, "That's Embry?"

"Yeah," Jacob said. Bella looked towards Jacob and said, "What happened to him?"

"He missed some school. Now all the sudden, he started following Sam like around like a little puppy," Jacob explained and I snorted at the phrase. Shape-shifters were giant wolves but Cold Ones liked to call them dogs. Or puppies. Or Fido's in my case.

"Same thing happened with Paul and Jared," Jacob finished, "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. It's kind of starting to freak me out."

"Well you should just avoid him," Bella said. Jacob nodded and said, "I try.

I ran a hand through my hair as I looked over at the cliffs and Sam was staring at me. I glared at him and he soon jumped off the cliff. I turned and looked at Jacob saying, "Good luck with that."

* * *

Later I sat on the back of Bella's truck, my legs dangling as I watched Bella and Jacob. I was eating a bag of gummy worms and I could hear them clearly, but pretended I couldn't.

"You look scared," Jacob said. Bella smiled saying, "I'm not."

I snorted and ate another gummy worm. They went through all the shifts, breaks, and the clutch. Then Jacob said, "Gas."

Bella turned the engine on and Jacob said, "Ready?"

I stood up and put my gummy worms in my pocket as Jacob said, "Now slowly release the clutch."

Bella released the clutch too fast and she gasped as she moved forwards. Why do I have the feeling that the gasp wasn't because she released the clutch too fast?

"Whoa," Jacob said, "You alright?"

Bella nodded and said, "I'm gonna go again."

Bella did it perfectly this time but the farther she went, she kept looking back and gasping. Her heart rate was beating rapidly and I said to Jacob, "I don't think this was a good idea…"

Just as Bella got to the curve Jacob and I yelled, "HIT THE BRAKE!"

Bella then crashed and flew into a rock. Jacob jumped onto the second bike and I got on behind him, and held onto the back of the seat and not him. We drove quickly towards Bella and I immediately regretted it as we got off. Jacob and I bent down in front of her and her forehead was bleeding badly. I hadn't fed in over a week.

I was distracted and stood up holding my hand over my nose and my mouth and said to Bella, "Jacob take her to the hospital."

Bella looked up at me and said, "Oh my god, Cory. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and said to Jacob, "Take her to the hospital. Now. I'll get her bike and the truck. Just go."

Bella immediately stood up and Jacob picked up the bike as I tried desperately to keep control. Jacob was about to ask me something but Bella pushed him on the bike and they rode away quickly.

I stood there with my hand over my mouth as my vampire face came out.

After about thirty minutes of sitting on the ground, trying to calm myself down, I stood up grabbing Bella's bike. I got on it and rode it quickly down to Bella's truck and put it in the back. I shut the back and got in and rode off.

* * *

Later that week I somehow got dragged into seeing a movie with Bella, Jacob, and Mike. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I currently stood with my arms crossed between Mike and Jacob. Bella was buying the tickets. As she came back she said, "Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four."

"Great!" Jacob said with a smile towards me and I sighed deeply as I looked at Bella blandly. I only came because I didn't feel like going to sleep and reliving when Kol was being taken away from me. I had nightmares every night because we were coming close to that day. I always had nightmares around that time. Always.

"Great," Mike said quietly. He wasn't happy. Well if it makes him feel better, I wasn't either. I walked beside Bella as we walked in and I said to her, "I hate you so much for dragging me into this."

Bella looked at me apologetically and as we sat down in the theater, we sat next to each other, and I, sadly, got Jacob on my side. The boy couldn't take no for an answer.

In the middle of the movie, Jacob's hand was on the arm rest and his hand was like welcoming mine in it. But sadly, for him, I wasn't a hand holding person unless it was with Kol. After a second, Mike suddenly said, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

He then ran out of the theater. I sighed and grabbed my jacket, following him. Bella and Jacob then followed me.

"He's…" Bella started and Jacob said, "What a marshmallow."

I chuckled at that, and Jacob said to Bella, "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone that laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

I raised my hand in the air and Bella looked at me as I said, "Kol laughed at it."

Bella rolled her eyes knowing what I meant. Back when there were movie theaters starting to come out (AKA theater with real people) Kol used to laugh when people fell down or messed up their lines. It was quite comical, I do admit. But now I smile when people get blown up because I know how much Kol would be fascinated by it.

My phone started ringing just as I felt a hand go in mine. I looked down to see Jacob's hand I quickly shook it off and headed down the hallway a bit to answer the phone. I didn't care who it was, I just needed a distraction.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cora, nice to hear your voice again," Klaus said. I sighed and said, "Nice to hear your voice again too, Klaus."

Bella looked up at hearing Klaus' name. I smiled at her and she relaxed. Her and Jacob were sitting on some stairs.

"I have news," Klaus said. I nodded and said, "Go on."

"I'm back in Mystic Falls," Klaus said. I felt my eyebrows shoot up and I said, "Wow, you're taking a leap in going back."

"Yes I am," Klaus said, "I won't be able to call you for a while to see if I can break this bloody spell." The spell that Esther put on his werewolf side. Right. I then realized something and said, "So there is another doppelganger?"

Klaus chuckled and said, "Smart one you are, Cora. Yes there is. Her name is Elena."

I pictured another Katerina and said, "The name Elena suits her." Klaus scoffed and said, "Anyways, I'll call you in a couple months when I have more news. And by the way, Kol is doing fine as always- except a little pale." He then hung up. I grit my teeth and hung up. I walked down towards Bella and noticed that Jacob was gone, and Mike was out of the bathroom now.

I held out my arms and said, "Where's Jacob?"

"He got upset and left," Bella said. I nodded and said to Mike, "Are you okay to drive home?"

He nodded and Bella and I headed out. We got in my jeep, and I said to Bella, "What happened?"

"He suddenly got really mad when he heard you talking to Klaus. I guess his name sounded like Kol," Bella shrugged. I sighed and said, "Great."

As I pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the road I told Bella, "Klaus is back in the town that we all built together."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. I sighed and said, "Ever heard of the founding families of Mystic Falls?"

"Vaguely," Bella said. I nodded and said, "The Mikaelsons were a founding family. Kol and I had just gotten married when we they named a founding family, so I was included in the family name. But imagine all of the vampires who live there, getting a shock when Niklaus Mikaelson moves back in. God he's in deep shit."

"Why?" Bella asked. I smirked and said, "Klaus… isn't very like in our vampire community."

"Oh… great."

* * *

**AN: I'm probably going to update a lot today... not that you all will mind. And because you all are panicking- no, she doesn't fall for Jacob, nor does she kiss him.  
**

**P.S. I just finished writing the last chapter of Eclipse. :)**

**********************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	18. New Moon: I'll Decapitate Them Too

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 7- I'll Decapitate Them Too  
**

_I sat on the couch above Bella who was sitting on the floor doing homework. I had a beer in my hand that was mixed with blood (but Charlie nor Bella knew that.) Charlie and I were watching a football game._

_I stood up in cheered when my team scored saying to Charlie, "In your face!"_

_The doorbell rang and I said, "Ooh, pizza!"_

_I heard Charlie and Bella laughing at me as I grabbed my wallet and high-tailed it to the door. I was shocked to find when I opened the door that it was Elijah. I stood there in shock and then shut the door. I took a deep breath and said to Bella, "Iz, I'll be back in a second!"_

_Before she could ask why I stepped outside and said, "How did you find me, Elijah?"_

"_Kol had a witch put a tracking spell on your necklace," Elijah said, "It was quite easy to find you."_

_I glanced down at my necklace that held a giant solid silver 'K.' I looked back up and said, "What do you want?"_

"_Nice to see you too," Elijah smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Nice to see you."_

"_Do you know there used to be Cold Ones living a little out of town?" Elijah asked. I sighed and said, "Yes I did. I was friends with them."_

"_Really?" Elijah asked, "Interesting…"_

I sat up breathing heavily and said, "Great. Elijah is back and getting in Klaus' business. Again."

I sat up crossing my legs and rubbed my head. I got out of bed and sat at my desk and got on my laptop. I searched up Elijah Mikaelson and nothing came up. I sighed and shut the computer. Hard.

* * *

The next day I sat on the couch with my knees up and my sketchbook out. I kept sketching Elijah in my dream. I always imagined him to be a suit guy so it didn't surprise me when he was in one in my dream.

Bella was calling Jacob again when Harry walked in. I slowed down to normal drawing when Charlie walked in the room and looked down at the picture. It was of Kol. I sighed and shut the sketchbook hard, putting it on the couch beside me.

I caught what Charlie was saying as he said, "-I don't have to go fishing today-" Harry and I interrupted him by saying, "Yes, you do."

"Yeah you do. Go. What are you talking about?" Bella asked, "Just be careful."

"Always am," Charlie said. I picked up my laptop again and googled Elijah. I had this bad feeling. I sighed as nothing came up and shut my laptop again.

"Those bears won't get the drop on me, Bella," Harry said, "My Kung Fu is strong." I giggled and Bella smiled. Harry smiled at me and I waved them both goodbye as they set out.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Bella looked over at Cory who was fast asleep on the couch and gripping the pillow tightly. She softly grabbed the sketchbook and flipped through it. The first couple pictures were a guy in a suit and Bella jumped when she heard Cory say, "The first ones are of Elijah, my brother-in-law."

Bella was about to shut the book when Cory said, "You can keep it. I got dozens more where that came from. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep. Plus a picture of Kol and I is in there so you can have it too if you want."

Cory stood up and headed into the kitchen as Bella looked through the pictures. True to Cory's word, the very last sketch on the very last page was of Kol and Cory. Cory's back was facing the front so you couldn't see her face, but you could see Kol's arms wrapped around her tightly… protectively.

Bella put the notebook down as she looked at her best friend through the kitchen. As if Cory was reading her mind she said, "Go see him. I know you want to. I won't stop you."

Bella stood up and grabbed her coat and keys. Right before she headed outside she looked at Cory who was looking out the window into the backyard and said, "He's going to come back for you. I know it. The way you talk about him, I feel that even if he is in this deep sleep that Klaus put him in… the only thing on his mind is you. I just know it somehow."

Bella then opened the door and left. Unknown to her Cory smiled and shut her eyes tightly as she remembered one memory.

_**As Cory danced with Kol at another party**_ _**that Klaus had thrown, he spun Cory around and whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens to you and I, I'll always come and find you. Just stay where you are and don't make it hard for me."**_

"_**I thought you liked chases," Cory smirked. Kol smiled and said, "Not when it comes to you. I love you too much to waste time like that."**_

That was the same night that Kol had given her the silver 'K' necklace. Cory sighed and sat down putting her feet up on the coffee table. She had a glass of blood in her hand and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. At least for a bit anyways.

When Bella came back she was sobbing and crying but also shaking. Cory immediately grabbed her and flashed upstairs to the bathroom. She turned the water on warm and put Bella inside and Bella stripped off her clothes inside the shower as she handed them to Cory. Cory wrung them out in the sink as Bella explained the experience with Jacob at his house.

When Bella was done, Cory leaned back on the sink with crossed arms as she said, "We have two choices, I can castrate him, or I can set his balls on fire."

Bella actually laughed.

* * *

Later the next day I was trekking in the woods behind Bella. I would've ran us to wherever we were going, but alas, I had no clue where we were going.

"You are the only person in the whole entire world, other than Kol, that I would ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes for," I growled as I looked down at the mud that now caked my converse.

"I feel honored," Bella said looking back at me. I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at her and said, "You should."

We finally made it through to a little clearing. It was probably gorgeous when it wasn't winter because everything was dead at the moment. Bella kind of collapsed into a ball onto the ground when she made it to the middle of the clearing so I quickly flashed over to her and rubbed her back. She was practically holding herself together. Soon she collected herself, but I was already standing up and glaring at the dreadlocked Cold One only fifty feet away, if not less.

"Bella, Mrs. Mikaelson," Laurent cooed as he sped in front of us. I growled and stood in front of Bella. Laurent stood back and Bella said, "Laurent."

"I didn't expect to find you here," Laurent said nervously as he watched me carefully, "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind, Bella. Weren't you sort of… a pet of theirs?"

I growled in warning and Bella said, "Yeah. You could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked and Bella shocked me by saying, "Yeah, absolutely. All the time… I'll tell them that you stopped by."

I think she had a death wish.

"But I probably shouldn't tell… Edward cause he's pretty protective," I was confused, but I let it slide and didn't let it show as I glared at the vampire in front of me.

"But he's pretty far away, isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" I growled. He gulped and said, "I came as a… favor to Victoria."

"Victoria?" I growled out.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens and the Original Wife... Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

Wow, she really got her information wrong since I'm the one who killed James. Not like I would tell Laurent that. I don't need some Cold One bitch going after my husband while he's neutralized.

"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you," Bella said. Bloody hell, what was she doing?

"I don't think he will," Laurent said, "After all how much could you mean to him, if he left you here, unprotected," He sighed, "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you-" That's when I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. I turned towards Bella and said, "Go."

She did as she was told and ran. I ripped off Laurent's arms and I said, "Tell James I said hi."

I then stepped on his neck and cracked it. I was then tackled. I growled and kicked the animal off of me to see it was one of the shifters. I rolled my eyes and said, "Have you not heard your treaties? I'm not hunting on your land."

I growled as Sam walked over to me in human form. I made my face go back to normal and tossed him the lighter saying, "Here. Have at it."

I grabbed my backpack and sped out of the woods. I caught up to Bella on the highway, and slid in the window. She jumped and said, "Did you kill him?"

I nodded and said, "Yep."

* * *

"Dad! We saw them," Bella said as we walked into her kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, confused.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked looking between me and Bella.

"In the woods. They are not bears," Bella said. I was completely confused.

"What do you mean "in the woods?" Bell, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" Charlie asked.

"They're wolves. I mean, they're like **huge **wolves," Bella explained I felt my eyes widen and I banged my head against the wall. I sighed and said, "When did this happen?"

Harry joined in the conversation saying, "You sure about that, Bella?"

"Yeah! I just saw them. They were after… something," Bella explained as she glanced at me. I sighed and shook my head. They were after me and bit me but I kicked him off.

"Wolves?" Charlie questioned. Bella nodded.

"Alright, well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just…" Harry left the room and I followed him. He looked at me as we got outside and I said, "It was a Cold One. I took him out and had him decapitated, but your wolves got in the way and one bit me. Thank goodness they're not real werewolves."

Harry sighed and said, "They hurt you?"

I opened my jacket and showed him the now healed giant bite mark. He sighed and I said, "Took me forty-five minutes to heal."

"Sorry, won't happen again," Harry sighed. I smiled and said, "Just let them know that next time I won't just kick them off. I'll decapitate them too."

I turned and left Harry standing on the porch in shock.

* * *

**AN: Four more chapters until we see Kol :)**

**************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	19. New Moon: You Gave Me No Choice

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 8- You Gave Me No Choice  
**

I was not in a good mood. Bella woke me up super early saying something about wolves and Jacob. Guess she figured out the secret. I quickly got dressed and fixed myself a coffee that had some blood in it. Bella came downstairs as I was putting the top on the cup. I turned towards her and said, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and we headed out to my jeep. We got in and as I pulled out Bella was about to take a sip of my coffee and I took it away saying, "Unless you want to drink coffee with blood in it, I wouldn't drink that."

Bella immediately made a grossed out face and I hit seventy as I flew down the streets of Forks heading to the reservation. Bella was holding the door as I was driving way over the speed limit. I do admit, I did slow down when we pulled into Jacob's neighborhood though.

As soon as I stopped, Bella jumped out and ran to the front porch. I, on the other hand, grabbed my coffee cup and leaned on my jeep as Bella talked with Billy. I sipped on it as Bella said, "I need to see him."

"He's not in," Billy lied. I could hear his heartbeat in his room. Bella sighed and looked back at me. I smiled and said, "You're on your own, Iz."

Bella had an inner "Cory moment" as she pushed by Billy saying, "Okay, I'm sorry, I really need to see him."

"Bella!" Billy yelled. He looked back at me and I raised my hands innocently saying, "I just offered the ride. She did the rest. I did not say a word. I swear on the idiocy that is my brother-in-law."

Billy chuckled at that and he said, "You can come in."

I smiled at him and said, "I think you're warming up to me."

Billy shrugged and said, "Maybe."

I smiled and I sat down at the kitchen table. I heard a door slam and I peeked over the window to see Bella walking towards the rest of the pack.

"Bloody hell," I cussed as I ran outside, humanly. I quickly walked towards Bella and heard her yelling, "What did you do?"

I sighed as I knew that tone of voice. I slowed down to a brisk walk and listened to how this would play out.

Bella shoved Sam and I didn't do anything. Sam had more control than you can give him credit for. I broke his hand in public, and he still didn't phase. Not like it would do anything unless his paws were made out of wooden stakes…

"What did you do to him?" Bella repeated and Sam said to the guy on his right, "Easy."

"He didn't want this," Bella said. I couldn't help the snide remark go through my head though as I thought, _"And you think they did?"_

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" Wow, the guy on the right was very question-y.

"Both of you, calm down," Sam ordered.

"Nothing," Bella said, ignoring Sam. I held back my clapping because only she would disobey an Alpha's order.

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you," Never mind she ruined the moment.

Bella then slapped the guy on the right. I sighed and said, "Damn it."

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her backwards. The guy took deep breaths trying to calm his temper, but it just wasn't working.

"Paul, calm down, now!" Sam ordered. He looked at me and said, "Get her away from here."

I stopped and looked at him like, _"Did you really just give me an order?"_

Instead, I pushed Bella behind me as the guy phased. The wolf had to go through me if he wanted to get to Bella. And trust me, it wouldn't be easy either.

Then I heard, "CORY!" I turned around and said, "Who the fuck just called my name?"

I saw Jacob phase, jumping over Bella and I. I guess he didn't know that I was a vampire yet. Well that'll be an interesting conversation to have with him. I can see it now, _"Jacob, I'm not human. I'm actually one of the very first vampires to ever be changed and my husband was an Original. That means I'm over 1100 years old." _I can see it now.

The wolf advanced towards Jacob and Bella was practically hiding behind me as Jacob and the wolf fought. I winced as Jacob got bit and then the other guy kicked him in the face. Then they both fell through a fishing boat, and they rolled into the woods.

"Take Bella and Cory back to Emily's place," Sam ordered and I turned towards Bella who was shaking. Embry chuckled as he said, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

I was driving, not wanting to let one of the boys drive my prized possession. Embry instead sat in the front seat and directed. I soon parked outside of a house in the woods, and grabbed my now cold, coffee cup. The house was nothing you'd expect a pack of shape-shifters live in; it had a white picket fence for fuck's sake.

As I got out of the car, I helped Bella out and she said, "I think we should go back and see if Jacob's alright."

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him; serves him right," The other one said. Embry bit back saying, "No way, Jacob's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I got five saying Paul doesn't touch him." I see Embry still likes to bet on things.

"Come on in, Bella. We won't bite," Embry said. I smirked as I walked forwards and Bella followed after me. The other guy looked at me as he said, "Speak for yourself."

Embry still smiled at me. I guess Embry and Jacob still didn't know about me being a vampire. Embry stopped us and said, "Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée? Don't stare; it bugs Sam."

I simply smiled and said, "Sure," As Bella said, "Why would I stare?"

I made it to the door and then was stopped. Bloody hell- I sighed as Bella leaned on the doorframe.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask," The woman, who I suppose is Emily, said. She turned and looked at me and Bella as she said, "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan and Cory Mikaelson," The other guy said (I really need to learn his name) as Emily's eyes widened at my name as she said, "Vampire girl and the ancient vampire."

I cringed and said, "I'm not that old."

"So you're the wolf girl?" Bella asked as she walked inside. Emily laughed and said, "Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one."

Emily then set a giant plate of muffins on the table and as the two wolves bent forwards to grab some she said, "Save some for your brothers, and ladies first," She looked at Bella, "Muffin?"

"Sure, thanks," Bella said. I stayed outside and sighed. Emily looked at me confused as she said, "Why aren't you coming in?"

I sighed and said, "I have to be invited in."

"The other leeches don't," The other guy said. I sighed and said, "I'm not like your type of "leech.""

Emily smiled said, "That means she has manners, come on in."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

I walked into the house and the other guy said, "So what's so special about you that makes you have to be invited in?"

I smirked as I bit into a muffin that Bella gave me saying, "You're really stupid if you think there are just one type of vampire."

"Wait, you're a vampire?" Embry asked me with wide eyes (I guess he hadn't been paying attention to the last minute of our conversation.) I nodded and he said to the other guy, "Jared, did you know this?"

Jared nodded and said, "Yeah," Jared looked at me, "What do you mean there are two types?"

"There's the type that **you **can kill," I smirked, "Cold Ones. My type you **can't** kill."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked. I smiled and said, "Shape-shifters are made to kill Cold Ones. We're not cold ones. We have beating hearts, blood running through our veins, we can eat and drink. Most importantly- we don't sparkle."

"Then what do you do?" Jared asked. I smirked and said, "We burn."

"Wait, you're the old fashioned burn-in-the-sun, kill with a stake vampire!" Jared said. I nodded and said, "Exactly. But we're not that easy to kill. Thinking about it, who bit me in the stomach two days ago? I need to have some words with them."

"Sorry," Jared said. I smirked and said, "I had to kill two people to get that blood back."

Jared, Embry, and Emily stopped moving. Bella knew I was joking. I chuckled and said, "It was a joke. I don't feed off humans and before you accuse me of the bunny diet, hell no."

"Bunny diet?" Embry asked.

"The "vegetarian" diet," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Then what do you eat?" Jared asked. I smiled and said, "Blood bags from the hospitals."

"Your eyes aren't red," Embry noted. I sighed and said, "As I said, I'm not a cold one. I keep my human eye color."

"Oh," They all said. I sighed and leaned back, and as Sam walked in I said, "Sam, sorry about your wrist. You caught me at a bad time and you called me a name, so I'm sorry."

Sam nodded and said, "We're even for the whole biting thing and Jared."

I shrugged and ate more of my muffin. Sam then said, "How old are you anyways?"

I sighed and said, "You never ask a woman her age."

Sam raised an eyebrow and I said, "Over 1100 years."

They all stopped and stared at me except Bella. I sighed and said, "Yeah I know, I'm old."

Sam then went over and kissed Emily and I crunched the muffin in my hand tightly. I sighed and said, "Please tell me Jake knows about me being a vampire…"

Sam shook his head and said, "Your kind doesn't smell to us."

I sighed and said, "Great. I gotta tell him… later."

I then said, "Thank you for the muffin, Emily. Bella we better get going."

Bella simply nodded and followed me from the room. I waved at the shape-shifters who had decided to see us go. We got in my jeep and I pulled out just as Jacob and Paul walked into our view.

* * *

Later that night, right after I had gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of changing, rocks were being thrown at my window. I knew exactly who it was so I took my time in completely getting dressed and putting a jacket on. I then headed over to my window and opened it to see Jacob on the ground, shirtless, while looking up at me. I crossed my arms saying, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, when were you going to tell me you were a vampire?" Jacob growled. I shrugged and said, "Never really came up."

"Oh really?" Jacob growled, "Stand back."

I rolled my eyes and stood backwards and Jacob jumped through the window. Charlie was staying late at the station and Bella was in her room so if we wanted to yell, we could yell. Well I would.

"So I'm guessing that your husband is dead and you're actually single," Jacob guessed. I scoffed and said, "Nope, my husband is alive, and I'm still taken-" He interrupted me by saying, "Then where is he?"

"Most likely with my insane brother-in-law," I shrugged, "With a dagger in his chest that said brother put in him and then my brother-in-law probably locked him in a coffin."

"So he is dead?" Jacob guessed. I sighed and said, "I'm not explaining this to you because it's not your business."

I then started heading out the room but a hand caught my wrist. Why does this situation seem familiar? Oh right, Sam did the same thing but with my shoulder.

I turned and said to Jacob, "I really don't want to hurt you, so I would release my hand if I were you-" I was interrupted as Jacob said, "-You wouldn't hurt me, you're too nice-" I then cut him off by laughing. I looked down at him and said, "Jacob, yeah, you're like my little brother, but I had one 1100 years ago and he died," I then grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards and Jacob whimpered, falling to his knees as I bent it more. I narrowed my eyes and looked in his eyes as I said, "I really didn't want to do this, but… you gave me no choice," I then said, starting to compel him, "You will not remember anything of this conversation, and you **will **leave me alone when I ask."

I looked away from Jacob's gaze and then released his wrist. He blinked a couple times and as I pointed at the window, Jacob quickly jumped out. I sighed, sitting on my bed as I heard clapping. I looked over at the doorway to see Bella with a face full of awe. She smiled and said, "How did you do that? Can you do that to Mike for me?"

I chuckled and said, "It's called compulsion. That little trick I told you about, every one of my kind of vampire have it. It comes in handy when we drink from a human and don't kill them. We just make them forget about it. And I'll do it to Mike if you want me to do it so desperately."

"Cruel… but cool…" Bella said and I laughed saying, "Go to bed."

* * *

**************************************************************************AN: You guys are so nice with your reviews *blushes*  
**

**************************************************************************But Cory had to get mean with Jacob. Dun dun dun...**

**************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	20. New Moon: I'm Begging You

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 9- I'm Begging You  
**

Later the next day I had found out that Bella had talked to Jacob. He practically asked her everything under the sun about me and found out that Victoria was after her because she thought that Edward killed James so she wanted Bella in exchange. Wonder what she would do when she found out it was me that killed him instead…

I was headed out to get something to eat (including a drink) when I was stopped by Jacob and Bella getting out of Bella's truck. Bella was talking to Jacob saying, "Look you've gotta be careful. She's fast. You don't know how fast she is-" I interrupted saying, "-That redheaded bitch? Please, she won't come near here when I'm around. That's why you're coming with me for dinner while Charlie's still at work," I grinned as I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders who seemed to relax was I was next to her.

"You know you two's lack of confidence in us is a little insulting," Jacob said with a grin towards us. I smirked and said, "I broke Sam's wrist when he first met me without even noticing it until he felt the pain. I'm allowed to have little confidence." Jacob's smile fell and said, "You broke Sam's wrist?" I nodded.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Alice, I'm alright. Until I'm alone. And lately, that's all the time. Jacob's gone. He's hunting Victoria. And Charlie's hunting Jacob. And you're gone. Cory's a whole other deal. She keeps coming home every night later and later, and she has this smell that lets me know what she's been doing. She's coming home completely wasted. Instead of me with the nightmares, it's her (not that I don't have them, but still) but I'm getting worried. Something happened around this time of year, and she won't tell me. But I realize where I have to go to see him again._

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

As Bella walked in the house after being saved from the water by Jacob, she expected to see Cory home, but instead saw Alice looking at her. Bella gasped and once it registered that it was Alice in her kitchen she hugged her tightly saying, "Alice!? Oh my God, what are you-" She got interrupted though as Alice said, "Bella!"

"I'm sorry- I just- I can't believe you're here. Is…" Bella trailed off. Alice stopped her saying, "Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie and Cory-" Alice was cut off by said girl walking in with blood all over her clothes. She felt her eyes widen and said, "Um… I can explain."

Alice stopped breathing so she wouldn't smell the blood as Cory quickly stripped and threw her clothes outside as she said, "There was a car crash on the interstate, I was the only one there. I called 911 and helped the guy out of the car and he was bleeding heavily, and it got all over my clothes."

"Why do you reek of alcohol?" Alice asked her. Cory sighed and said, "I had drink or two…"

"You're drunk again aren't you?" Bella asked. Cory sighed and said, "No, I can't get drunk. I can wish though…"

"You've come home drunk every day for the past month!" Bella yelled, "You won't tell me what's going on-" Cory interrupted her saying, "-Because you don't need to know, Bella!"

"Yes I do, you're my best friend and my older sister; I worry about you-" Cory interrupted Bella saying, "You wanna know what's wrong!?" Bella nodded, "In two days will be the 158th year of Kol being taken away from me. I did it last year- you were just too hung up on Edward to notice. I did it the years before that, and you didn't notice because I didn't live with you."

As Bella and Alice were left speechless, Cory flashed upstairs to get changed.

**Cory POV**

An hour later, after I was able to go back downstairs, I was shocked to see Jacob in wolf form in the living room, Alice in front of Bella, and Bella freaking out. I walked in-between them and said, "What the fuck happened?"

Jacob whined and I said, "Out."

He complied and Alice relaxed a bit and I said, "What happened?"

"Jacob said he smelled you," Bella explained, "Alice told him that you were upstairs, and he was going to see you but Alice stopped him and then everything exploded at once."

I nodded and said, "Makes sense."

"What happened between you two?" Alice asked me. I shrugged and said, "Jacob likes me-" Bella scoffed and said, "He's in love with her."

Alice looked at me and I shrugged saying, "I'm just a loveable person. I mean look at Edward. I broke his shoulder and he doesn't even hold it against me-" Bella cut me off saying, "You did what? When?"

I shrugged and said, "It was last year- forget it."

Then the phone rang and I picked it up saying, "Hello? Swan residence."

I do admit that I should've been paying attention to who was on the phone. But I didn't because I was watching Bella and Alice who looked to be arguing over something. Alice then went outside and Bella leaned on the counter waiting for me. I paused and said, "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Can I speak to Charlie Swan?" The man asked. I knew there was something familiar about the voice but it didn't register as I said, "He's making funeral arrangements."

Then the phone cut off. I raised an eyebrow and then Alice ran in looking panicked.

"Who was that?" Bella asked me with narrowed eyes. I shrugged and said, "Didn't recognize the voice."

"It was Edward," Alice filled in. Bella looked at me in anger and I said, "I didn't know who it was, don't look at me like that."

"He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here," Alice said, "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

I paused and said, "Of course he would, the little pansy ass fairy," As I ran up the stairs Jacob walked back in the house and I was reciting lots cuss words in different languages. I grabbed the necessities and put them in a bag but I growled as Jacob walked in my room and I said, "What Jacob?"

I flashed over to one side of the room and I was flashing around the room grabbing different clothing items. I made sure I had my daylight ring and my wedding ring as I pushed by Jacob to get to Bella's room. He was literally following me now.

I knocked on her door, "You ready?"

She opened the door and I said, "Get downstairs, now. Get in Carlisle's car."

She nodded and I flashed back in my room and as I stomped around on the ground trying to find a certain floorboard, Jacob said, "Why are you going with them?"

I found the floor board and I pulled it up and grabbed the piles of cash. I looked up and said, "Because the Volturi are asses and they also happen to be scared of my husband and his family. That includes me. I have to go."

I threw the money in the bag, grabbed my phone and the charger, and flashed downstairs. Jacob followed me quickly, saying, "Please don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him as I looked at him. He sighed and said, "Because I want you to stay."

I simply said, "Not a good enough answer."

I turned around and threw my stuff in the backseat next to Alice (the smart pixie knew that I needed to drive or I would run to the airport myself.) I got in the driver's seat and Jacob stopped me as I was about to drive. Bella was looking frantic and Alice looked annoyed. I was too.

"I'm begging you," Jacob said. I sighed and said, "You need to let go of me Jacob. I'm married."

Jacob sighed but didn't back away from the window. I looked over at Bella and said, "Seatbelt."

As soon as she had it on I quickly drove away from the curb.

"Yeah, he's really in love with you," Alice commented.

I simply growled and drove faster.

* * *

**AN: Volturi are next- Warning, it's a very long chapter.**

**P.S. Two more chapters till Kol!**

**************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	21. New Moon: As You Wish My Queen

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 10- As You Wish My Queen  
**

As sped down the streets of Italy in a bright yellow Porsche, Alice was admiring the car and the speeds as she said, "I want one of these."

"I'll buy you one for Christmas," I said and drove quickly around a tractor. Bella held on to the handle and said, "I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?"

I smirked as I said, "I figured you wouldn't be opposed to Grand Theft Auto."

"Not today," Bella said simply. As Alice went into a vision, I looked back at her and Bella noticed too saying, "What? What do you see?"

"They refused him," Alice said. I nodded and shifted gears as I said, "So?"

"He's gonna make a scene- show himself to the humans," Alice said. I growled and shifted again and drifted around a corner and shifted once more, driving even faster.

"No! When?" Bella asked as I drifted around another corner. Alice grabbed her softly before she hit the door as she said, "He's going to wait until noon. When the sun's at its highest."

"God, Cory, you gotta hurry up," Bella said as she shut her eyes tightly. I looked up through the windshield and said, "There's Volterra."

I honked the horn repeatedly as I drove quickly through the streets but as I turned a corner I saw lots of people in red cloaks. I didn't have time to ponder why as I was trying not to hit anyone. Bella on the other hand, was freaking out as she said, "Why are they all wearing red?"

"San Marco's day festival," Alice said. I rolled my eyes at the mention of the holiday's name.

"They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city," Alice said, "It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"We have five minutes," Bella panted. I turned another corner and yelled in Italian, _"Movimento!"_ **(Move)**

"I know, Bella, just breathe," Alice said, "You too Cory." I glared at her through the rearview mirror.

I had to stop though as the police made me. I had to roll down my window and Alice talked to Bella quickly saying, "Bella you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he'll read my thoughts. He'll think I'm lying. He'll rush into it."

"Where do I go?" Bella asked. I slowly started to roll down my window as Alice said, "He'll be under the clock tower, GO!"

At that, Bella shut the door and I smiled at the man widely as I took off my sunglasses. He blushed under my gaze, "You can't drive anymore because of the parade…" He told me in Italian. I smiled at him and said back, "I was pretty sure I could, right?"

I stared him in the eyes as I compelled him and he nodded dumbly. I slid my sunglasses on as he moved the barrier for me, and I continued honking my horn as I went through all the people. Alice jumped into the seat beside me and I parked in a shaded area that was away from the parade as she put on a long coat, a scarf, a hat, and gloves. I simply stepped out of the car.

We sped through till we got to the crowd and I quickly took a red cloak off a rack that the owner didn't notice and I put it on to blend it. Someone in solid black, in a sea of red would stand out. Alice and I walked quickly through the humans and made it to the clock tower. As we walked up to the door Alice tried opening it and said, "It's locked."

I grabbed the handle and pulled it all the way out. I opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

Alice walked in and said, "Come on, guys. It's a festival-" I interrupted her as I walked in behind her saying, "You wouldn't want to make a scene…"

Felix and Demetri both stiffened at the sight of me and I smirked and held up the broken door knob saying, "Sorry about that." I wasn't really sorry as I threw it aimlessly behind me. I took of the red cloak and dropped it on the floor, kicking it to the side. I then heard the sound of heels and I caught a little girl walking towards us, and she said, "Enough."

"Jane," Edward said quietly. I walked up on the other side of Bella, and I saw Jane smile at the sight of me. Jane and Alec were the only Volturi members who I liked. They never intentionally tried to hurt us when we came, even when they were ordered, like the rest of the guard members. Klaus tolerated them and I thought of them as my own kids at times.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," Jane said not showing any emotion though I knew she was glad to see me. As she turned around, we started following her and as we started walking, I bumped shoulders with Edward- more like I shoved his arm and with the silence you could hear the sickening crack.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes and I simply grinned as Alice sighed and the Volturi members snickered. As we walked down lots of tunnels and loops, Jane sped ahead and I simply walked in front of Bella, Alice, Felix, and Demetri.

After the third snide comment from Felix I said, "Felix, if you make one more snide comment about how slow we're walking, I will shove my heel in your face so hard that your eyeballs will pop out and you won't be able to breathe through your mouth and nose for weeks."

I heard Felix gulp.

As we got to the little hole in the wall thingy, I slid down it quickly, and Alice followed. I heard Edward give Bella a pep talk, and then I heard her say, "Cory? Alice?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Here."

"I'm right here, Bella," Alice said. Bella then slid down and we caught her quickly. I set her on the ground and then Edward, Felix, and Demetri were there I walked behind Edward and Bella this time. We came to an elevator that Jane was standing by and she pushed it open, and we all got in. I stood in the back in-between Felix and Demetri and I said, "I remember what happened here when it was still stairs… Good times, good times…"

I smirked as I felt every vampire in the elevator except Alice and Jane tense. Bella didn't because she didn't know what I meant.

_**Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and I were finishing the rest of the vampires off. I looked back at Aro, Caius, and Marcus and Felix and Demetri ran for me. The rest of the boys and Rebekah were temporarily sustained momentarily by five other guards. I grabbed Demetri's neck and flipped him over me into the stairwell. Since I was wearing heels I simply stepped on his neck and his head came rolling down the steps.**_

_**I smiled at Jane when I realized she was using her power on Felix while I dealt with Demetri. Alec was using his power on the other four guards, but I didn't pay my husband and brother-in-laws/sister-in-law any mind as I jumped up, placing my legs around Felix's neck, and ripped his head off with my thighs. I quickly jumped off him and landed on my feet.**_

_**Kol wrapped an arm around my waist and we all turned to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They simply stared at us and Klaus said, "That wasn't very hard."**_

_**Rebekah brushed her hands on her dress and Elijah said, "Don't cross us again or we will burn them next time. Including you."**_

_**We all turned and headed out with all of the Volturi guards' bodies- minus Jane and Alec's- surrounding us at our feet.**_

I smiled at the memory.

We got to the correct floor, and we all walked out. I was behind Demetri and Felix because I wouldn't let them look at my ass.

As we passed the receptionist she stood up saying something in Italian (I didn't really care to translate at the moment) but her eyes widened as she saw me. Just because I was feeling mean, I quickly changed my face to scare her and she sat down quickly, cowering. Bella snapped me out of my mean state of mind as she said, "Is she human?"

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Does she know?" Bella asked again. Edward simply said, "Yes."

"Then why would…" Bella started but then she realized as she completed her own sentence saying, "She wants to be."

"And so she will be," Demetri said, and Jane said, "Or dessert."

I scoffed and said, "Knowing you guys, probably dessert."

Felix chuckled at that and Demetri rolled his eyes. Then we headed into the head room that held the three "kings." I knew Klaus always hated calling them that. He loved being king and having three other vampires that were called "Master" while he was alive, didn't really settle well with him. Especially since we're much older than them.

"Sister, they send you out to get one and you bring back-" He stopped as he saw me and I smirked saying, "Seven."

Alec smirked at that. Jane went to take her brother's place and I saw the "Kings" tense up at seeing me, but I simply stood beside Bella. I wasn't in the mood to fight and I'd only do it if absolutely necessary.

"What a happy surprise," Aro said excitedly as he stood up from his throne. He headed towards us, and I felt someone grab my arm nervously. I looked down at Bella and I could tell she was trying not to panic. I looked up at Aro as he said, "Bella is alive after all, and Cora has decided to pay us a visit. Isn't that wonderful?"

I forced a smile though it probably looked like a scowl.

"I love a happy ending," Aro said with a grin. Bella looked alarmed and scared as Edward's hand was ripped from her's by Aro. Aro turned to me with a smile as he said, "They are so rare."

I glared at him harshly and he gulped. He then gasped and said, "Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirty." I growled in warning at him and he immediately looked back at Edward saying, "How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," Edward said. Aro nodded and said, "Yes, I can see that."

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," Edward told Bella. She held onto my wrist tighter. I then said, "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

Aro gulped as he looked at me and he turned to Edward saying, "You're quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read Bella thoughts. Fascinating."

"I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well," Aro said to Bella as he stepped back a bit. Bella slowly hid behind me and I said, "I don't think that'll be happening, Aro. Why don't we try Jane's gift?"

I saw Jane smirk as Aro said, "As you wish my Queen," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and Aro said, "Jane."

Edward growled saying, "No!"

Jane then said, "Pain," And Edward collapsed in pain on the floor. I held Bella in place as she tried going to Edward and she gripped my arm tightly saying to Aro, "Stop! Please! Stop! Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!"

I could really give a flying flip if Edward was in pain or not. He left Bella in a cationic state for months on end. I was good on letting him get beat up a bit.

"Jane," Aro said. She stopped and looked over at Aro saying, "Master."

"Go ahead, my dear," Aro said and Bella gulped and looked over at Jane and I looked at Jane knowing she was going to get upset. If I couldn't compel Bella, and Edward couldn't read her mind- that meant that she was a shield and even Jane couldn't hurt her.

"This may hurt just a little," Jane said with a smirk towards Bella. Bella gripped my arm tightly and I looked down at her telling her with my eyes, _"You'll be fine."_

Jane stared at her and I knew her power was working as she accidentally turned it on me instead. I fisted my hand and despite the agony of Jane's power, I stood tall and forced out, "Jane."

She stopped immediately saying, "Sorry."

Bella looked at me worriedly and I relaxed when the effects of the power left me. Jane did it again towards Bella, and nothing happened. Aro clapped excitedly and said, "Remarkable. She confounds us all. So… what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," Marcus said as I narrowed my eyes. Caius continued the sentence by saying, "She knows too much. She's a liability."

"Hmm," Aro sighed, "That's true," Aro didn't even look at me as he said, "Felix."

I pulled Bella behind me safely as Felix walked towards us. No one was touching Bella. Apparently Edward had the same idea as he growled and got up quickly saying, "No!"

Looks like I wouldn't be doing anything. For now anyways.

Edward tackled Felix to the ground and Alice tried helping, but she was grabbed by Demetri. No one dared even getting close to me.

Felix knocked Edward into the air and I watched with amusement. I couldn't help but feel good that Edward was getting beat up. But I did not expect Felix to grab Edward from mid-air, and slam him into the ground, cracking his skull. He stalked towards us and I pushed Bella slightly back. She backed away as I walked a little forward and shocking everyone in the room, I kicked Felix back so hard he flew through Aro's throne. I smirked, but Felix then stood up. But then Edward stood up and charged at Felix.

I stepped back as I watched the two men fight. Bella held onto the back of my leather jacket as Felix spun Edward into the wall. He ended up under a bench, so when Felix broke the bench to get to him, it hit Edward in the face and I couldn't help the snicker. Felix picked him up by the neck and they flashed around the room too fast for human eyes to see. Then Felix slammed him into the ground. I was holding back applause by now.

He then picked him up, and Edward grabbed his elbow but they spun around until Felix grabbed Edward by the neck and flipped him over his head and into the stairs right below Marcus' feet. It was wonderful. All until Felix got Edward into the execution position.

I knew I was going to have to cut in. Especially when Bella said, "Please, please! No! Kill me, kill me! Not him."

I quickly ran over and before anyone had noticed I moved, I had punched Felix in the neck, very hard, causing his head to fall straight off. Edward stood up slowly and he nodded at me in thanks. We both walked over to Bella, and Aro stood nervously in front of me as I had just decapitated one of his best guards. Again.

"How extraordinary," Aro said, "You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster," Aro looked at me when he said that and I growled at him, daring him. He stepped back. But I guess Bella had a "Cory moment" as she gained a backbone and stood tall saying, "You don't know a thing about their souls."

"This is a sadness," Aro sighed, "If it were only your intention to give her immortality."

Just as he was about to have a go at Bella (Edward was detained by a new guard) I grabbed his arm and said, "Don't even think about it."

Everyone vampire in the room growled, and I smirked and said to Aro, "Want me to call Klaus?"

Aro's eyes widened even more and I said, "Thought so," I gripped his wrist tightly, "He didn't plan on changing her because I was. She will be changed. We even have a date set."

Aro didn't dare think I was lying because I **was** telling the truth. Bella and I had talked about it before. She had said that if Edward hadn't changed her by the time she hit nineteen, I was supposed to change her. We made a plan and everything. I didn't want her to change, but it was her choice. Not mine.

Aro simply nodded and all the vampires moved out of the way as Edward and Alice were released.

"Let us be done with this," Marcus said. I always held the most sympathy for Marcus. I felt we had something in common though my Kol wasn't dead and Didyme was. But we had both lost our mates and I knew how he felt.

"Heidi will arrive any moment," Marcus continued, "Thank you, for your visit."

"We will return the favor," Caius then started, "I will advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second changes," I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye, my friends," Aro said to us. As we were leaving the room, I looked back at Felix's discarded head and said, "Might want to put that back on him."

I then turned around and grinned. I forgot how much fun it was to mess with them.

* * *

**AN: A very long chapter for you all before I head to school (ugh)**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to tell you all- Cory is played by Samantha Barks. I changed actresses/singers.  
**

******************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	22. New Moon: Good As New

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**New Moon: Chapter 11- Good As New  
**

I was in my bedroom at the house in forks. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept on the plane. It didn't help that the day we were in Volterra was the day Kol was taken from me.

I sighed and looked up saying, "What do you want, Edward? I thought you would be with Bella."

"Bella's asleep. What happened while I was gone?" He asked. I sighed as I threw my purse in the closet and hooked my phone up to charge. I looked up at him and said, "She was a cationic state. She stared in space, didn't eat, barely slept- she barely lived."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. I looked over at him and said, "Just wait until the screaming from the nightmares start." Then I heard Bella start whimpering and I said, "Your turn."

Edward flashed into Bella's room, and just as I was about to lay down to go to sleep, Bella knocked on my door. I sighed and said, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to say thank you for coming with me, and helping me with Edward," Bella said. I leaned against the doorframe and said, "Anything else?"

"And… thank you for helping me throughout the months I wasn't… mentally there," Bella said quietly. I smiled and said, "Good enough."

She stopped me before I was about to get in bed and said, "I need you to go to the Cullens' house with Edward and I."

I looked at her blankly and said, "If I remember correctly, you're grounded."

"Please," Bella begged. I sighed and said, "Fine."

I grabbed my combat boots and said, "Let's go."

* * *

As I sat in the living room of the Cullens' house next to Rosalie, who was standing, I couldn't help but start to doze off.

"You all know what I want," Bella started. I listened half-heartedly as she talked, "And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of to be fair is to just vote-" I stopped her there, by saying, "-I'll call Sage later."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward said. I looked up at him and said, "Shut up."

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"I already consider you my sister," Alice grinned as she went and hugged Bella. Jasper then spoke up saying, "I vote yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

Bella just said, "Hmm."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie started, "I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother," Rosalie turned to me, "That goes for you too, Cory."

I merely shrugged and said, "If I get to watch him get beat up again I'll do it one more time."

Emmett chuckled at that.

"But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself," Rosalie continued, "And I wish that there'd been someone there to vote no for me. So, no."

Well at least Rosalie's had meaning to it…

Emmett then spoke up saying, "I vote, "hell, yeah.""

"And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way," Emmett said. Esme said, "I already consider you a part of this family. Yes."

Carlisle sighed and walked over to where he was able to look at Edward who was standing on the stairs. Edward then said, "Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means."

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son," Carlisle said.

Bella then looked at me and said, "And the most important one of all. Cory?"

I looked up at her and said, "Honestly?" Bella nodded, "I would love to have you as a vampire so I could spoil you and have around all the time and have you meet Kol when he's out of a box. But I also reason with Rosalie and Edward. Kol didn't change me of my own choice. He did it because I dying in childbirth. He couldn't live without me, so he changed me. I told him not to change me if I died. Now I don't regret it, but thinking back on the last two hundred years of my life, I do regret it. People wouldn't have died because of me. Lots of people. Thousands are dead because my vampire inside lost it, and my emotions turned off my humanity switch inside."

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

I then stared Bella in the eyes as I said, "I'm voting no. Because if something happens to Edward, you're going to do exactly what I did because believe it or not- I was just like you when I met Kol. Shy, scared, nervous. Look at me now- completely different. Time changes a person, and when you lose the one you want forever with, you lose yourself with them. And I can't let that happen to you."

Bella simply nodded and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Don't take it personally."

Bella smiled and said, "I won't."

* * *

As we drove down the road, I had my head leaning back, my eyes shut, and I was almost asleep. I had even successfully blocked out Edward and Bella. Then Edward slammed on the breaks. I opened one eye and saw a shirtless Jacob in the middle of the road. As he headed into the woods Edward said, "He wants to talk to me."

Edward pulled the car onto the side of the road, and Bella and I got out. I walked behind Edward and Bella was in front of him. I stood next to Bella as Jacob said, "So you're still alive for now?"

He was addressing Bella.

"He thinks it's me keeping you away," Edward said. I crossed my arms as Jacob said, "You stay the hell out of my head."

"Jacob, I know you have something to say to me," Edward said, walking forwards, "But I want to say something to you first, if that's alright."

Jacob glanced over at me for a second and as Jacob didn't say anything, Edward said, "Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't."

"No. You didn't. Neither did I- most of the time. That was Cory," Jacob said as he looked over at me. I didn't really want to be here at the moment. I was tired. I hadn't slept in three days, and I was cranky.

"He already thanked me," I said. Edward then said to me and Jacob, "I'm still grateful… But I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave her side until she orders me away."

As Edward turned around, Jacob said, "Hey, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten," Edward said. Bella had to ruin it as she said, "What key point?"

"If any of the Cullens bite a human, the truce is over. They take it as harming a human," I explained with a shrug. Bella then said to Jacob, "But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you."

"No, no. I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella," Jacob said. I sighed as Bella said, "It's not up to you."

I turned and started pushing her back saying, "Let's go. I'm about to drop dead. More than I was before."

Bella rolled her eyes at that, but then my phone started ringing and I grabbed it and looked at the Caller ID- Klaus. He calls at the most inconvenient times. I sighed and put it back in my pocket, but then Jacob phased. And he was right behind me. I felt his claws dig down my back, and Edward watched with wide eyes, and he quickly caught me as I stumbled forwards.

I heard Bella gasp and say, "Cory!"

I stood up, leaning on Edward, and said, "Give me an hour and I'll be as good as new."

I heard a whimper, and then paws hitting the ground. I didn't turn to look as Edward carefully picked me up, and said to Bella, "Stay here."

She nodded and Edward ran back to the Cullen mansion. He set me in Carlisle's study and he happened to be in there. He stood up as he saw me and I told Edward, "Go back to Bella. I'll be fine."

He nodded and flashed off and I leaned my head down and said, "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

**AN: You'll get more involved in Cory's past life in _Legendary Lovers: The Originals _:)**

**P.S. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER KOL IS GOING TO BE IN IT.**

**********************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	23. Eclipse: The Physical Bumper

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 1- The Physical Bumper  
**

**3****rd**** POV**

"You ready for dinner?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Yeah. It is just you, me, and Cory, right?" Charlie asked. Cory had gotten back from Phoenix for three weeks needing some extra time alone since she didn't get it before. She had only gotten home that morning, and then fell asleep in bed. She said she kept having dreams about Kol, and Bella was worried.

"I'm just dropping her off," Edward said, "See you later."

"Bye," Bella said as she watched him walk to his car. He had finally let Cory fix it before she left for Phoenix so it sounded wonderful now, and she didn't hold it against him.

"Oh, Bella, my parents wanted me to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday," Edward said, turning back around.

"What airline ticket?" Charlie asked.

"A round trip ticket to see mom in Florida," Bella said. Charlie then said, "Well, that was generous."

"It expires soon, so you might want to use it this weekend," Edward said. Bella shrugged and said, "Well I can't just drop everything and go."

"It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate," Edward said. There were two meanings to his words. Her last chance to see her mom before she got changed.

"Might not be a bad idea," Charlie said, "Get out of town for a couple days. Get some distance."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing mom," Bella said as she picked up her backpack. She looked at Edward and said, "As long as you use the companion ticket."

"Wait. There's two tickets?" Charlie asked, "Why don't you ask Cory?"

Edward perked up at that idea and Bella said, "She just got back from taking a trip. I don't think she'd want to leave again so soon."

"What are you saying that I don't want to do?" Cory asked as she got out of her jeep. She smiled at the expression on Bella's face and said, "She's right though. I don't think I want to go anyways. Honestly, Renee isn't my favorite person in the world."

Edward chuckled and said, "Alright then."

"Super," Charlie sighed, "That makes me really happy."

Cory laughed at the sarcasm that was very evident in his tone.

* * *

While Bella and Edward were in Jacksonville for the weekend, Cory spent the evening with her Cold One friends. They currently all stood in the woods, prepared. They were trying to catch Victoria. They hadn't been successful so far.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked Alice, who stood in the center of everyone. Alice simply said, "She's almost here."

Cory- who had better senses than everyone else- listened closely and when Alice suddenly said, "On your left," She was the first one to start running. Emmett and Rosalie were close behind her.

Just as Cory got to her, she grabbed her hair and yanked back, but Victoria threw her into a tree. She quickly stood up and helped Emmett up, who had the same predicament as her.

"Wait!" Carlisle said. They all had to stop though, as she jumped over a cliff and into the wolves' territory.

"She's in their territory," Carlisle said. Rosalie looked at Cory and said, "You can still go over there."

"I can't hunt over there," Cory said, shaking her head, "It was their only rule."

We all started running again down the side of the river that Victoria was on and Esme yelled, "She'll get away!"

"No she won't!" Jasper growled. They all watched carefully as she ran in front of the wolves, and then jumped over onto the Cullens' side again. Jasper was in front this time. As he jumped up on a tree and tried to grab her, he missed her only by a few inches.

Carlisle, Cory, and Emmett were next. Cory was right behind Emmett, and as Victoria jumped onto the wolves' territory, Cory had a feeling that Emmett was going to jump too. Sadly, she was right as she heard Rosalie yell, "EMMETT, NO!"

Cory jumped right behind him and stopped Paul from tearing Emmett to pieces. She stood in-between the two and said to Paul, "If I have to, I will hit you. Wolf form or not."

Paul merely snorted at her.

* * *

The next day as Cory walked over to Edward's car that held Bella and Edward she heard Edward say, "If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?"

Cory opened the door for Bella and Bella got out and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to fill out something for Charlie here," Cory shrugged. Edward noticed Cory and said, "Hello."

Cory nodded at him and they all headed towards the building. Edward walked next to Cory and said, "You know who's here?" Cory nodded and said, "Of course I do. He called me before he did. I came to warn you, seems I was too late."

Cory and Edward were talking about Jacob Black who was standing beside his motorcycle at the front of the building.

"Hey," Bella said as she saw him. Cory and Edward stopped behind her.

"Charlie said you left town," Jacob stated. Cory slipped her hands in her pockets as Bella said, "Yeah, to visit my mom. Why?"

"He's checking to see if you're still human," Edward said with a smile. Jacob glared at Edward saying, "Look, I'm here to warn you. If your kind come on our land again-" Jacob was cut off by Bella saying, "Wait, what?"

"Nice one," Cory whispered as she ran a hand over her face. Jacob glanced at her and couldn't help but think she looked good. He turned to look at Edward and said, "You didn't tell her?"

"Just leave it alone, Jacob," Cory said, trying to defuse the situation. She left because she was the physical bumper between the wolves and the Cullens lately. That was why she left. As soon as she got back, there was fighting, and she was back in the position she was in before. She couldn't help but think it'd probably be more fun having to deal with Klaus.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked Cory and Edward.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding," Edward said, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Listen to you," Jacob snorted, "Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

As Cory stepped in-between both boys again, Bella couldn't help but notice how worn down she looked. She looked tired and worn out. Like that vacation hadn't done a thing to help. She actually looked like she was a 1100 year old vampire who was tired of living.

"You should just leave. Now," Edward said as Cory held him back with a hand to his chest. She did the same to Jacob.

"She has a right to know," Jacob said, "She is the one the redhead wants."

Jacob felt Cory's fist clench on his chest. She was not happy.

"Victoria? Alice's vision," Bella said. Cory sighed and said, "We were trying to protect you."

"By lying to me," Bella said, throwing the words back in Cory's face. Cory sighed and moved out from between the two boys.

"Okay, we're going to talk about this-" Bella was cut off as Cory said, "No we're not. Well, you and Edward are, but you and I aren't," Bella looked confused so Cory clarified by saying, "I'm leaving… right now."

"What?" Bella and Jacob both said simultaneously. Cory nodded and said, "I was going to tell you later, but I know you're about to leave with Jacob. The car's already packed."

"Why?" Jacob asked before Bella could. Cory sighed and said, "I'm heading to Mystic Falls. That's where Klaus said he was. He wants me to visit and I am. He said if I come I can see Kol. I won't pass that up for the world, and you know that."

Bella looked at her shocked saying, "You're leaving me here? Alone?"

Cory scoffed and said, "Look around, Bella. You have the pack and the Cullens. You'll be fine without me for a month. But I'm tired of getting in-between these two," Cory pointed at Jacob and Edward, "So I'm heading off."

"But you left not only two days ago," Bella protested, "For a month!"

Cory couldn't help it but she let her walls down for a split second and every single one of them saw Edward flinch. Cory brought the walls back up and said, "Sorry."

"Go," Edward said to Bella. He looked at Cory, "You and I need to talk."

Cory sighed and allowed Edward to pull her away.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Mystic Falls***

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah said, "Right after I kill that doppelganger witch, and you will be alone. Always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus growled. Elijah simply looked at him and said, "Then you will become everything you hate. Our father."

"I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed!" Klaus yelled, "I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah said. They heard the door open and they were all shocked to see Esther walk through. Rebekah simply muttered, "Mother…"

Esther walked straight up to Klaus and he wouldn't look at her so she said, "Look at me."

Klaus slowly looked up and Esther said, "Do you know, why I'm here?"

"To kill me?" Klaus suggested.

"Niklaus, you are my son," Esther said, "And I am here to forgive you."

She pulled Klaus over to her other four children and said, "I want us to be a family again."

After a few minutes of talking Esther looked around and said, "I want to know one thing though."

They all looked at her and she said, "Where's my daughter-in-law? I know she would've been here with Kol…"

Kol turned to Klaus and said, "I was going to ask later, but mother's right. Where is my wife?"

* * *

**AN: Not much of Kol, but it's still Kol, and he's not daggered.**

**************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	24. Eclipse: What Happened to Her

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 2- What Happened To Her  
**

"That was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen," Edward said as we walked inside the Cullen house. I sighed and said, "Thanks for the compliment of my brain."

Edward shrugged and as we walked into the living room, Esme stood up and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Edward wants to talk to me," I said emotionless tone as I sat on the couch. I wasn't even attempting to hide that I wasn't happy anymore. I was past uncomfortable. I was miserable. I would rather be with Klaus, dealing with his bipolar moods, his trust issues, and having to deal with the fact that he daggered my husband, then having to deal with these temperamental werewolves, bipolar Cold Ones, and the redhead who's hell bent on revenge. That's how miserable I was.

"Alright," Esme said, "I'll be grocery shopping."

She ran out of the house, and I crossed my legs saying, "What do you want? I know you don't want to talk about my traumatic memories, so what is it?"

"I'm asking you to stay," Edward said. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Care to repeat that one more time for me?"

"We need you to stay. I do. Bella does," Edward said as he stood in front of me. I stood up and said, "You all realize how miserable I am here, right? One day back in Forks and I have to stop a shape-shifter and a Cold One from going at it in a creek over crossing an invisible line. Not to mention I was forced to hunt for Victoria who's hell bent on revenge for killing her mate. Two days back, and I stop an almost fight about to happen in a parking lot of a _high school_ between two _boys_ who are** still** Cold Ones VS shape-shifter."

"I know you're uncomfortable. It's obvious," Edward said, "But please. Bella feels safer when you're here. She had nightmares when you left-" Cory cut him off saying, "-And she had nightmares when you left too."

Edward sighed and said, "Cory, I am begging you. Please stay. At least until Victoria is gone-" Cory cut him off, "-Klaus wants me there in two days. That's when the offer expires. I won't be able to see Kol for however many more years. You're forcing me to choose between Bella and Kol and I'm sorry Edward, but I've put her first for the past four years. **My** needs are coming first for once."

"I know you need Kol, it's like I need Bella-" Cory cut off Edward again, "No. You don't know what it's like. Don't even try to "sympathize" with me. Until you've spent 159 years away from Bella, the person you spent over 1100 years with, then you can say that you know what I'm talking about. But until then, you can't say that you know a thing. You lasted six months. Half a year. I'm still going without Kol."

"Think about family," Edward said, "You said Bella was like your little sister? Then stay here and protect her one more time, and then I'll go and help you find Kol."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, right. Like you would leave Bella," Cory headed for the door, "I'm still leaving."

"I didn't know abandoning family was your thing," Edward said. I stopped in my tracks and heard his voice in my head, _"I would never abandon family, and I know you wouldn't either. That's why I love you so much. I know you'll never leave me."_

I turned around and said, "Listen here, Cullen," I growled, "After Victoria's dead, you are going to spend the next century helping me get my husband back. If he's not back by the time your century is up, I'm setting you on fire myself."

I then turned around and headed into the woods. Little did I know that the humanity switch inside me had just been turned off without me knowing it.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Mystic Falls***

Klaus was in the kitchen talking to Kol about Cory.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Kol asked desperately. He needed to know if she was okay.

Klaus sighed and said, "It's been about two days, Kol. I invited her to come visit and she said she was on her way, but she sounded a little off though-" They were both cut off by Klaus' phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID and he said, "And the girl of the hour."

Kol stood up and stood by Klaus as he answered saying, "Cory, how are you, love?"

"I thought I told you not to ever call me "love?"" They heard. Kol was taken back. Cory sounded… emotionless almost. She sounded dead.

"Sorry," Klaus said, "Are you on your way?"

"I actually called about that…" Cory sighed, "I won't be coming anymore."

Kol's heart deflated at that, and Klaus noticed how his younger brother looked immediately saddened so he said, "Why?"

Neither expected for Cory to blow up as she said, "Because of a pansy ass, sparkle in the sun, soulless Cold One who I want to rip his eyeballs out and feed him to a werewolf," Cory laughed breathlessly, "Sorry. Had to get that out."

Klaus and Kol shared a look and they watched as Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and Esther walked in the kitchen having heard Cory's voice.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Cory said, "I'll handle it. Anyways, I've gotta go. Give Kol a kiss for me."

"I can't really do that, but-" Cory shut Klaus up by growling and then hung up. He put his phone on the island and said, "She's changed in the past 159 years. A lot."

"I can tell," Kol said with a glare.

"I need to show you all something," Elijah said as he walked out of the room. They all followed him wordlessly into the living room. There were newspapers scattered everywhere and as they sat down, Rebekah looked at one and said, "The "Heartbreak Ripper?""

"Also known as our beloved sister-in-law, Cora Mikaelson," Elijah filled in as held up the newspaper that had Cory with dyed blonde hair. Kol grabbed the paper and looked at his wife and said, "What happened to her?"

"Klaus took you away from her, and… she lost it," Elijah said. Kol glared at Klaus and he stepped back a little.

"How long ago was this?" Rebekah asked. Klaus sighed and said, "Only thirty eight years ago. She went into hiding after that picture was taken, and the "Heartbreak Ripper" was no more."

"Her humanity switch came off," Finn noted. Elijah nodded and said, "I think that's what's happening to her now. A large amount of stress… or misery can turn it off. Cora is miserable and I have a bad feeling that it's already off again."

Klaus crossed his arms and said, "I think you might be right, Elijah. She's never acted that harshly before. Except the first time I called her three years ago."

"Well after the ball, we know what we'll be doing," Finn said. They all nodded. They had to help Cora.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to try and write Kol the best as possible. I love him, but it's hard fitting him into a timeline where he can kill everyone easily. He still has his sarcastic remarks, but Cory got some of them because they fit her situation. Like when the- I ALMOST SPOILED THE NEXT CHAPTER *slaps hands over mouth***

**P.S. Esther is going to be a little nice in my fic.**

******************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	25. Eclipse: Remember Your Place

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 3- Remember Your Place  
**

As I drove down the road towards somewhere to eat, I got incredibly thirsty. I shut my eyes and attempted to get the feeling to go away- but it wouldn't. As I pulled up to a bar, I shut my eyes and took deep breaths saying, "Breathe, Cory. Breathe."

I opened my eyes once I had a little more control, and got out of the car. I walked into the bar and as I smelled all the humans all I could think was one thing: blood.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"After I talked to her, she went somewhere to eat," Edward said as he drove around Port Angeles in his Volvo. Cory hadn't been heard from in over three hours and everyone was worried. Emmett, who sat in the passenger's seat said, "That's her jeep right there!"

Edward quickly pulled in next to it, and they got out. Edward looked in the jeep and said, "She's not there."

They headed into the bar to see blood splatters here and there. Then they walked down the aisles a bit and saw that there was a pile of bodies, all dead. Twenty-eight.

"I confess, I did it," They heard. They turned around to see Cory's shirt completely soaked in red and there were blood lines on her mouth from where she bit the humans and she was grinning. Edward and Emmett were in shock. They had never seen Cory like this. Ever. She had always been in control of her thirst.

"Sorry about the mess," Cory said as she looked over at the pile, "It was a little crowded when I arrived, and… I prefer more intimate gatherings."

Cory still had a grin on her face and Emmett said, "Cory, are you… okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Emmett," Cory grinned. Edward knew something was off. He tried getting into Cory's head as she drank from a whiskey bottle and was shocked to see it completely wide open for him. No walls. He was even more shocked, and worried, to see that everything was blank from her mind except three things- killing Victoria, her love for Kol, and protecting Bella.

* * *

"You know the humanity switch she talked about when we first met her?" Edward asked as he stood in the living room. They all nodded and Edward said, "Her switch was just turned off."

"What?" Rosalie asked, standing up.

"She killed twenty-eight people in a bar, and when we arrived- she apologized for the mess. She had a grin on her face the whole time. Then before we left, she lit the place on fire and walked away whistling. If that's not it, then I don't know what is."

"Is it safe for Bella to be around her?" Alice asked. Edward nodded and said, "Protecting Bella was one of the only things on her mind. Bella will be fine."

"How do we help her?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't need to help me," They heard. They looked over to see Cory standing on the doorframe and as Edward tried getting into her mind he said, "Your switch is back on…"

"It goes off when I'm overly stressed or very miserable," Cory said, "In my case, it was both. I fought with it, and finally got it back on. Not without difficulty though."

Cory walked forwards and said, "Bella will be safe, I promise you that. But if it is off," She turned to face all of the Cullens, "Do not try and stop me. I cannot tell you how many vampires I have killed when they tried to stop me when I was on a rampage. I don't want any of you to be one of them."

As soon as Cory left Edward said, "I have an idea to help her."

"Go ahead," Rosalie said. Edward took a deep breath and said, "We need to call Klaus and get him to bring us Kol."

"What?" Emmett asked, standing up, "This guy daggered his own siblings, what makes you think he won't hurt us!?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "It's a chance we need to take. No one is safe if Cory is struggling with her humanity."

They all nodded and Jasper said, "So who's going to steal her phone?"

* * *

As Cory drove up to the house, she saw Jacob dropping Bella off. She internally sighed as she got out. Jacob and her hadn't been on good terms ever since she left for Volterra. Cory didn't really mind, but she hated all the crap that he always said towards her. Take right now for example.

As Cory headed inside behind Bella, Jacob said, "Oh look, the walking textbook is back."

Cory grit her teeth and turned around saying, "At least I have a textbook in my brain while you struggle to remember your place."

Cory then headed inside.

As I walked in the house, Charlie was talking to Bella and I heard him say, "Oh. Good." Then there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and was about to head upstairs when I smelled it. I shot upstairs. I looked around Bella's room and looked at her dream-catcher. Edward then ran in and Bella came soon after him.

"Edward, Cory, what's wrong?" Bella asked him.

"Someone's been in here," I said as I headed outside.

* * *

**AN: See what I meant by "I ALMOST SPOILED THE NEXT CHAPTER"? Yeah, Cory stole Kol's line. Funny thing is, is that Cory and Jacob aren't getting along at the moment.**

**P.S. I got a fortune cookie that told me I was original and creative. Hmm.**

******************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	26. Eclipse: Better Left Buried

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 4- Better Left Buried  
**

I stood by myself near the door in the Cullen house. Bella was on the opposite couch with Alice.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked, "Someone we know?"

"This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward said, and as they looked at me I said, "I haven't smelled him before."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested. I shook my head and said, "A passerby wouldn't have left Charlie alive."

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles South of Bella's house," Jasper said as he and Emmett walked in the room. Emmett glanced over at me. I probably looked very secluded as I stood on the very far wall, arms crossed- tense.

"Someone's orchestrating this," Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

"I would've seen her decide," Alice said.

"It has to be the Volturi," Edward said. I scoffed and said, "Aro wouldn't dare. He saw how protective I was of Bella, and he knew that if I asked Klaus to gather up some of his minions and take down Volterra, he would do it… Plus Alice has been watching Aro's decisions."

"So we keep looking," Emmett said.

"So we'll take shifts guarding Bella at her house," Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked. I sighed and said, "Rosalie."

"No, she's right," Bella said, "You can't protect me, watch my Dad, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria," I added. Bella continued by saying, "And keep yourselves fed."

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless," Edward said.

"Well I'm not going to let you starve," Bella said, "…And I wouldn't be unprotected. I have…"

"What?" Edward asked and I sighed saying, "She's talking about Jacob."

Edward sighed and Carlisle said, "It's the best decision, Edward."

He sighed and Alice said to me, "Cory, can I borrow your phone?"

I shrugged and tossed it to her. She quickly looked at something and no alarms went off on my head or anything as she handed it back to me. They should've.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

As soon as Bella left the Cullen house with Cory, Edward said to Alice, "You got it?"

She nodded and wrote down the phone number on a paper. Klaus' phone number.

* * *

The next day, Cory stood outside next to Edward as he said, "I don't like this idea." Cory glanced over at him with crossed arms, saying, "And you think I do?"

They both shut up as Bella and Jacob exited the house. As Jacob walked towards them he said, "Whoever it was, it left a stink behind. It'll be hard to miss if we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone," Edward said. Cory knew what was coming as soon as Jacob said, "I could care less what you need." He glanced over at Cory who looked like she was fighting this… urge.

"Fine. We're done here," Edward said and Cory stepped in-between the two as Jacob said, "No, you're done here."

"Stop! I'm tired of this," Cory growled, "From now on, no more fighting when I'm around, or I will not hesitate to shove your heads up your asses as far as they already seem to be." Vampire and Shape-Shifter alike, stepped backwards.

* * *

"I'm nervous about this," Rosalie said as Alice dialed the number. Carlisle looked at her as he held the phone to his ear and said, "It's for the best."

Soon the phone was picked up and they heard, "Who are you and how did you get my number?"

"Wow, he is paranoid," Emmett muttered. Carlisle ignored them saying, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a Cold One."

"Cold Ones- very mean kind of yours. Anyways, what do you want?" Klaus asked. Carlisle, ignoring the comment, said, "A close friend of mine is in need of help-" Klaus interrupted him by saying, "-And why would I help your friend?"

"Because my friend happens to be Cory, your sister-in-law." They heard a pause and then Klaus said, "I'm listening."

"She's completely turned off her humanity switch once in the last 48 hours," Carlisle said as he paced, "She's fighting to keep it on as we speak."

"It's on again?" They heard, "Sorry, Elijah Mikaelson."

The Cullens all looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing the Original. Elijah continued saying, "It's hard to turn it back on once it's off. I'm surprised Cory had the strength. What do you need us to do?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "The reason she couldn't come and see you was because of my son. He guilted her into staying here, which made the switch turn off inside of her; we're aware of the deal you made her."

"What deal?" Elijah asked. Klaus sighed and said, "I made a deal telling Cory that if she came to see me I would let her see Kol."

"Well this should be easy then," Elijah said. The Cullens were confused so Carlisle said, "What do you mean?"

"Kol and the rest of the family were undaggered three days ago," Klaus said, "Undone by Elijah himself."

"So Kol is alive and breathing?" Rosalie voiced.

"For now-" He was cut off by a growl and Klaus ignored it, saying, "But you still haven't answered us, what do you want us to do? We have no idea where Cory is. She kept it a secret from me and avoided the question whenever I asked."

"We're in Forks, Washington," Carlisle stated.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Elijah said and the phone call ended.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Mystic Falls***

Kol had just gotten back from the Grill after having a lot of alcohol. As he walked into the house that was almost finished for the ball, he noticed that his siblings and his mother looked very happy. He narrowed his eyes saying, "What's going on?"

"The Cold Ones that Cora has been staying with, called Klaus," Rebekah said, "They told us where they were."

"Cora needs your help," Elijah said as he looked at his youngest brother, "She's losing her humanity again."

Kol nodded and said, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Klaus said.

Kol grinned. He would have his wife back in less than 48 hours.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Forks***

I sat in a diner in Forks as I organized some files for Charlie. I was exhausted, but I didn't show it one bit. As I flipped through the papers, the sunlight caught my wedding ring and I looked down at it. I sighed sadly. I missed Kol so much, and it was because of Edward that I couldn't go and see him. I was ready to set him on fire again.

I did realize something though, the blank feeling in my heart when Kol was daggered, was suddenly gone three days ago. Klaus did something, and I really don't want to know what. But if he hurt Kol, I don't know what I'd do. All I know is that there would be new blood stains on my hands, and this time they would be his.

* * *

"_Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live…"_ Carlisle turned off the TV as Edward and Bella walked into the room.

I was sitting by Emmett- well his legs- as I was on the couch. Carlisle sat a few feet from me and Jasper a few feet from him.

"It's getting worse," I said as I leaned forwards, "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous-" Edward cut Jasper off by saying, "It's newborns."

"What, like new vampires?" Bella asked. Edward nodded saying, "In the first few months after the change."

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst," Jasper said. Emmett grinned, saying, "Something to look forward to."

"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random," Jasper said. I filled in the dots as I said, "Someone's creating an army."

"Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle," Emmett said, standing up. Bella looked around at us and said, "An army of vampires?"

"And they've been created to fight someone," Jasper said.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle," Edward said. I stood up saying, "Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will. And personally, I don't feel like dealing with those pricks again just yet."

"I'm surprised they've let it go on this long," Carlisle said looking at the ground. Edward threw an idea in by saying, "Maybe they're behind it."

"In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's alive. Plus with having Cory on our side, he's petrified." Edward said, and I grinned at that.

"An army could solve that for him," Jasper said with his jaw clenched.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Mystic Falls***

As the Mikaelson ball was in full swing, Kol stood by Elijah watching the guests.

"What are you going to say to her?" Elijah asked his younger brother. Kol paused and said, "I was thinking, "Hi, love, how have you been?""

"That is the stupidest thing to say to her," Rebekah said as she walked over. Kol scowled and said, "Well what should I say then? "Hi, love, I hope you don't mind that I've been gone 159 years.""

"It doesn't matter what you say… Okay, maybe a little bit," Finn said, joining the conversation.

"Having women troubles, Kol?" They heard. They all turned to see Elena with Damon and Stefan. Kol scoffed and said, "None that concern you."

"What? Feeling uneasy without your murderer of a wife around?" Damon asked, and Elijah and Rebekah held Kol back before he killed him in front of everyone. Elijah stepped in saying, "I would watch what you say about our sister-in-law. Kol is very protective of her."

"Last time someone insulted her and Kol was around, he ended up in pieces and burning in a trashcan," Rebekah smirked. Unknowingly, Klaus was on the phone with his sister-in-law who had butt-dialed him. He and Finn were having a laugh at the insults she was telling the person. They seemed to be in an argument.

Just as Kol walked up you could hear Cory yell, _"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"_

Klaus and Finn shushed Kol and you could hear Jacob yell, _"I know you love me, Cora! You know he's dead!"_

"_If he was dead, I would be too! So fuck off before I break your skull!"_ Cory growled. They heard footsteps and Bella's voice say, _"Okay, Jacob, you need to leave before you completely piss Cory off to no return."_

"_She loves me, I can see it when she looks at me!"_ They heard Jacob yell. You could hear Cory scoff and then yell, _"Jacob there is a fine line between being deluded and mental illness- you've just crossed it!"_ You could then hear a door slam and Cory comment, _"I wish shape-shifters had to be invited in like me."_

They heard a laugh and Bella say, _"You can dream."_

"_Yes, and speaking of dreaming, I'm going to bed,"_ Cory said and they heard Cory grab her phone because there was the static sounds. Then her walking and then Bella's voice say, _"Cory?"_

They heard Cory say, _"Yeah?"_

"_You're alright, right?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_ Cory sounded a little nervous and the Mikaelson men noticed. They shared looks and Bella said, _"I heard about the bar-"_ She was cut off by Cory saying, _"Buying a flamethrower is going at the top of my to do list for tomorrow."_

"I asked Edward and he told me," Bella said as they heard Cory start walking again. Cory scoffed and said, _"Why didn't you ask me?"_

"_Because I knew you wouldn't tell me the truth!"_ Bella said. The Mikaelson men were now wondering where this was going as Cory said, _"I lie to protect you-"_ Bella interrupted by saying, _"-You didn't lie to me when you killed James for me."_

"_That was completely different,"_ Cory said and Kol could tell his wife was getting frustrated. Cory then said, _"Unlike when you stabbed me in the neck with a pencil."_

Bella groaned and said, _"I thought we were over that!"_

Cory laughed and said, _"You're not the one who had to pull it out. But I think the part that pissed me off the most was that I was on the phone with Klaus as you did it because I couldn't really tell him that I just got stabbed in the neck by a human girl."_

The Mikaelson men shared worried glances. Bella groaned and said, _"What's so bad about him knowing about me?"_

"_Bella, you are a danger magnet. Klaus has a lot of enemies. Put the two together and we have a disaster. Plus, I have to keep you away from that part of my life,"_ Cory tried. Kol desperately wanted to be there now as Bella said, _"Well you never talk about your past so maybe I could get some answers from him-" _She was cut off by a growl and Cory said, _"Some things are better left buried."_

* * *

**AN: One last chapter before I go to bed. **

**The next chapter is going to be exciting because Cory and Kol see each other again after 159 years. :D  
**

**********************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	27. Eclipse: Worried You Would Move On

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 5- Worried You Would Move On  
**

As the Mikaelsons got off the plane, they were greeted by two Cold Ones. Namely Esme and Carlisle. Elijah shook their hands and said, "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm Rebekah," Rebekah said with a polite smile as she stood slightly behind her brother. Finn was next and Sage stood by him. Finn had stolen Klaus' phone and called her. She was in Mystic Falls the next day. They shook hands and Finn, wrapping an arm securely around Sage's waist, said, "I'm Finn, this is my wife, Sage."

Sage smiled politely and they heard bickering and they all turned to see Klaus saying something to Kol who was getting more and more upset by the second. Sage rolled her eyes as she heard what was said and told Kol, "Relax Kol. Cory only ever talks about you. You can punch Klaus for the idiotic idea."

Kol did that and then walked over to Carlisle and Esme and shook their hands saying, "I'm Kol Mikaelson. That moron is Klaus."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said, "Cory talks about you all the time." Kol smiled at that and Esme said, "We better get going, we left the _children_ at home alone."

They all nodded and headed to the cars that Esme and Carlisle had brought.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Forks***

As Cory walked down the stairs still in her sleepwear, Bella was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table, working on the grocery list. As Cory poured herself some coffee Bella asked, "How are you?"

Cory looked up at her and said, "Honestly?" Bella nodded and Cory said, "I'm itching to kill something."

Bella looked at her wide-eyed, and Cory said, "I won't though- for your sake- anyways, Charlie gone to work?"

Bella nodded and was about to say something until they heard someone knock on the door. Bella got up to get it, but as she got it, she was pushed aside and Jacob stormed in. Cory simply looked up and said, "What do you want, Jacob?"

"I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior," Jacob said as he stood in front of her. Cory sighed and said, "Alright, I forgive you."

As Cory turned around to get some more coffee, she barely heard Jacob say, "If only that stupid husband of her's would die."

Bella slowly backed away as Cory turned around with a murderous gleam in her eyes. Jacob smiled at Cory, but he was cut off by Cory punching him in the jaw. She hit him so hard that he flew into the wall. Cory put down her coffee and said, "Don't you dare say that about Kol _**ever**_ again."

"He's not here! He's probably dead!" Jacob yelled, but he didn't stay standing for long before Cory grabbed him, and pulled him into the backyard. Bella was dialing franticly as she watched the two. Edward picked up his phone and said, "Bell-" He was cut off though by Bella saying, "You've got to get here, now! Bring Emmett and Jasper! Cory and Jacob are fighting!"

Edward hung up without another word.

Cory was fighting to keep the switch on in her head. But before she could, Jacob phased and scratched her leg open. It was gushing blood and Cory fell to her knees. She looked towards Jacob to see that his eyes were black. His wolf was out.

"CORY!" Bella yelled, and Cory shook her head at Bella saying, "Stay there! It's too dangerous out here!"

So much blood was coming out of Cory that Bella was afraid she was going to die even though she knew that she couldn't die because she was a vampire.

There was then a knock on the door as Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett ran into the backyard. Bella ran to the door and opened it to see Sage. Bella didn't waste any time as she grabbed Sage and pulled her through the house. Sage didn't need to know as halfway through the house she smelled the blood. She ran the rest of the way, and the rest of the Mikaelsons with Carlisle and Esme ran around the house to the back, since the house wasn't in Bella's name and she couldn't invite them in.

Cory watched as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper tried containing Jacob, but it just wasn't working. Cory was being helped up by Rosalie and Alice who pulled her over to the side of the porch and Rosalie tried keeping the blood in.

All Kol could see was red. He didn't expect the very first thing he would see of his wife would be her being pulled to the side of the house by two Cold Ones as her leg gushed blood. Esme called Sam, and Carlisle checked on Cory. Sage, Elijah, Finn, and Klaus were holding Kol back from killing Jacob.

Cory was watching her leg as it slowly, but surely, healed up. Rosalie made a face and said, "That's gross."

Alice nodded in agreement, and then someone hugged her. She chuckled, smelling Bella's scent.

"Are you okay? How's your leg? I'm sorry-" Cory shut her up by saying, "-Shut up. I'm fine."

They all looked over at the trees to see Sam walk through with the pack. Sam growled at Jacob and he ran into the woods. From what Cory could see, Sam growled at something and then the pack ran into the woods.

As Cory stood up (with Bella's help) she looked to see what Sam was looking at and her eyes met someone's I thought I wouldn't see for a while.

"Kol?" I choked out.

"Hello, love," Kol said with his famous smile.

Even the vampires could barely catch her movement, but the next thing you know Cory's hugging Kol tightly and he was hugging her back just as tight. Their lips were connected, and Sage said, "Let's go to the Cullens' place and give them a couple minutes."

* * *

**Cory POV**

As I kissed Kol, I couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. But as he kissed me back, I couldn't help but think it wasn't. Kol was actually here. He was back in my arms, or me in his, and I couldn't have been happier. As we pulled away because I was crying, Kol wiped my eyes and said, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I wouldn't see you for another hundred years," I sobbed as I buried my head into his neck. Kol smiled and kissed me on the head, rubbing my back as he said, "All I could think about was you while I was daggered. I was worried you would move on, and slowly forget me."

I pulled back and said, "I could never forget you, I love you too much."

Kol smiled and kissed me softly, saying, "I love you so much, Cory."

I smiled and laid my forehead against his as I said, "I love you too."

* * *

Later in the Cullen house, I was in the shower with Kol. We weren't doing anything; he was just holding me as I had my arms wrapped around him tightly. I snuggled my head into his chest and Kol rubbed my back softly. He kissed my head and said, "I think we should get out before we get wrinkly and old."

I smiled and said, "Actually, we can't do either of those."

Kol chuckled and said, "I know."

We still got out and as I dried my hair I felt Kol wrap his arms around my waist. I melted into him and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly. I walked out of the room and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Kol put on a pair of boxers, and followed me into the bedroom. I jumped on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me, and then pulled me under the covers with him. I snuggled into his chest and intertwined my fingers with his.

We both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next day, I woke up feeling someone drawing patterns on my stomach. I blinked but looked up and looked into Kol's eyes. I smiled and said, "Morning."

"More like afternoon," Kol said, "It's one pm."

I couldn't bring myself to care as I buried my head in his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tighter and I kissed his jaw lightly.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch in the living room, with my legs in Kol's lap as he played with my fingers and kissed me randomly. I had my hands in his hair as I ran my hands through it. Sage and Finn had rented a hotel room, and Elijah and Klaus had gone back to Mystic Falls earlier this morning while I was still asleep in bed with Kol. Rebekah had decided to explore town a bit, and we haven't seen her back so I suspect she found someone to play with.

As I was in the kitchen getting something to eat, I saw Bella coming in holding her hand to her chest and Edward following her closely. I was holding a piece of chocolate in my mouth as I leaned back to look at her. She smiled at me and I ate the piece quickly and said, "What happened?"

I hopped up onto the counter as Edward went to go get Carlisle. I munched on a chip as Bella said, "Embry kissed me and I punched him."

"Embry kissed you?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. I narrowed my eyes and said, "When did you two get close?"

She was about to answer until my gorgeous husband walked in and said, "You were taking too long."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pecked him on the lips. He leaned against the counter and I said to Bella, "Bella, meet Kol, my wonderful husband."

"Kol, meet Bella, my non-blood related sister," I said with a smile as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Kol smiled as Bella said, "Nice to finally meet you. Cory talks about you. All the time."

"I would say she talks about you a lot, but I've never actually heard of you until now," Kol said with his famous smirk in place. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Kol's chest as he pulled me slightly closer to him. Then Bella said, "I'm not insulted in the slightest. Quick question- was she sarcastic when you first met her?"

Kol nodded as he looked down at me with a smile and said, "That's what drew me to her." I scoffed and said, "I was also the only girl who refused you."

Kol nodded and said, "Yes, but I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as Edward and Carlisle came down the stairs. After Carlisle checked Bella's arm out he said, "It's just a sprain. Should heal fairly quickly."

Emmett then walked in with Jasper and said to Bella, "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?"

"No she punched a werewolf in the face," I said with a chuckle as I thought about it. Emmett chuckled too and Kol said, "Badass."

Emmett cut in saying, "You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough take you on," Bella said. I sighed and got up. Kol followed me, knowing she hit a soft nerve. It got Rosalie too as she stood up and headed out of the room. As I sat on the couch, Kol picked me up and sat me on his lap. Sage and Finn then walked in and sat on the couch next to us. I smiled and Finn and said, "Hey, Finland!"

He rolled his eyes and Kol leaned down and kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I heard Edward say, "Got any leads?"

I looked up at this and Jasper said, "No sign of the intruder, but Victoria continues to make appearances."

"Who's Victoria?" Kol asked as I played with his hand. I sighed and said, "Who wants to tell the story? I don't."

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like, astronaut, president, or, in my case, princess." Jessica said. I sat next to Charlie as we were at Bella's graduation. Kol sat next to me, my hand in his with his arm around my shoulders. Bella quickly invited him knowing I wouldn't want to be away from him for long.

"When we were ten, they asked again. We answered, rock star, cowboy, or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, **a lot.** Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

We all clapped.

* * *

Kol had his arms wrapped around my waist as we were with Sage and Finn at the graduation party. I was in the middle of laughing when I smelled him. I looked around and said, "Oh great."

They all looked where I was looking to see Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked him, walking over. I gripped Kol's arm tightly as he growled, "I'll kill him."

"Don't. Stay with me," Kol looked reluctant so I said, "Please."

Kol nodded and kissed my neck and went back to his conversation with Finn. I shared a look with Sage as we started talking again, but I felt Jacob's eyes on me the whole time. I was in the middle of talking to Sage about a Bugatti (a type of car) when I heard Bella say, "Alice, what'd you see?"

I looked over there to see Alice look down at Bella and say, "The decision's been made."

I pulled Kol behind me and Sage pulled Finn over and I said, "What's going on?"

"You're not going to Seattle," Bella filled in. Alice shook her head and said, "No. They're coming here."

* * *

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said. I was sitting on the table next to Bella, and Kol was standing in-between my legs as I held his hand. We had barely let go of each other the past three days so people were used to seeing us touching.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice said, "Maybe one."

Edward paused as he saw Alice's vision and said, "I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice said. Carlisle sighed and said, "They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions."

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper said.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked entering the conversation. I felt Kol slightly tense up so I rubbed the palm of his hand with my thumb.

"Newborns. Their kind," Kol filled in.

"What are they after?" Embry asked. Bella looked at me and I smiled at her in reassurance as Alice said, "They were passing around Bella's scent- a red blouse."

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Embry asked. Carlisle sighed and said, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

Jacob shared a look with Embry and Quil and said, "Alright. We're in."

"No." Bella protested, "You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob said and looked at me. Bella looked at Edward and said, "Edward?"

"It means more protection for you," Edward said.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to… an understanding?" Carlisle asked. Jacob nodded and said glaring at Kol, "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked looked at Jasper.

"They'll give us the numbers, the newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge."

"Kol, Finn, would you be-" Finn cut Carlisle off by saying, "-We're a family that fights and argues all the time. It'd be fun to take the anger out on someone not part of the family."

Kol scoffed and said, "Or one of mother's "priceless vases"."

Finn, Sage, and I chuckled at that.

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle said standing up. Bella protested, saying, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

"We all need some training," Kol and I said, looking around at everyone. Carlisle joined in by saying, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"Alright. Name the time and place," Jacob agreed.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting into," Bella said.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one that wanted us to get along. Remember?"

I couldn't resist letting a small chuckle out.

* * *

**AN: KOL AND CORY ARE REUNITED. WOO. Bare with me as I attempt to write Kol acting cute, yet his usal sarcastic ways :)**

**P.S. Esther was going to try and kill the Originals in my fic, but she didn't because she saw how much they were all working together to help Cory, and how... human (?) they were acting. So she doesn't try and kill them. She just spends time with them and then dies. Wow... that sounded harsh... O_O**

**************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	28. Eclipse: Your Mad Skills

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 6- Your Mad Skills  
**

I grinned as I stood beside Rebekah in the field that we were going to practice in. I was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt and hoodie of Kol's. Kol stood next to me, hand in mine, as he talked to Finn. Sage stood on the other side of Rebekah and I smiled as I watched Emmett get knocked in the air and land on his ass. He speedily stood up and said, "Again!"

We all turned to see Edward drive in with the jeep holding Bella. They got out of the jeep and they headed over to us. Kol wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Finn had a hand on the small of Sage's back.

Rosalie was in almost the same position with Emmett as Kol and I as Alice and Jasper were in the same position as Sage and Finn. Elijah would be joining us a day before the battle as Klaus would stay in Mystic Falls to complete his ritual to undo the spell that Esther put on him.

We all looked up to see the wolves walking over the hill towards us. Most of them stayed away from us. It made Kol smirk proudly but I do admit there was very thick tension.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward said.

"They came. That's what matters," Carlisle said, "Will you translate?"

"Welcome," Carlisle started, "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because they're own human blood still lingers in their tissues," Carlisle said, "Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first several months of this life. Unlike the original kind of vampire who gets stronger the more they age," Some of the wolves growled and Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Sage, and I growled back. That shut them up.

Carlisle nodded and Jasper who stepped up saying, "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let their arms get around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, _never go for the obvious kill_. They'll be expecting that, and you _will lose_."

Jasper turned and said "Emmett!"

Emmett smiled and then walked over to stand across from Jasper who said, "Don't hold back."

Emmett smirked and said, "Not in my nature."

Emmett ran straight for Jasper and I smiled in amusement as Jasper went flying through the air, and then ran for Emmett, knocking him to the ground. Jasper looked so cocky as he said, "Never lose focus."

It was Edward's turn as he went against Carlisle. They ran straight for each other, and as Edward went up, Carlisle went down. They got each other in an arm lock but then Carlisle flipped Edward away. Edward was behind Carlisle as he got up, and he dodged the first punch from him, so Edward was able to grab Carlisle's chest and push him to the ground. Edward stood up and Jasper said, "One more thing," Carlisle grabbed Edward and pulled him to the ground as Jasper said, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

That made Kol and Finn chuckle.

Then it was Rosalie and Jasper's turn. Rebekah and I were sitting on a tree stump now as we watched. Sage still stood with Finn, and Kol stood in front of me, but to the side so I could still see.

Rosalie threw two hits at Jasper, but he ducked them both, and then she flipped backwards.

Then it was Alice and Jasper's turn.

Jasper tried grabbing Alice twice, but she dodged every time and when he went to grab her a third time, she did a cartwheel so she was behind him. Alice kept dodging all of Jasper's moves, but he caught her in his arms. Rebekah and I shared a look, total 'awww' moment. Jasper went to kiss Alice, but she turned away and disappeared. I smirked as she then jumped from the tree behind them and onto Jasper's back. Then she kissed him.

Just as we were getting ready to leave, Edward said, "Sam's wondering why the Originals' aren't fighting."

I grinned and said, "Finland, Kol, go ahead."

Finn rolled his eyes at the name and Kol winked at me and Sage sat beside Rebekah and I as we sat to watch the guys. Rebekah looked at all of us and said, "This is sad, we're excited to see them fight."

"Families always fight," I said, "The Mikaelsons just know how to do it the best."

Rebekah nodded and said, "You make a good point."

I smirked and Kol and Finn just watched each other and Finn said, "So do we use stakes? Cause if so, this is going to be fun."

I shrugged and said, "I don't think we have any on hand-" I was cut off by Kol elbowing a tree, and it falling down. He picked up two stakes and tossed one to Finn saying, "Now we do."

I shrugged and Sage said, "Get on with the fighting!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, but grinned as Finn tackled Kol. Kol then kicked him into a tree, and we all cringed as he landed on the ground with a thud. Kol then kicked Finn into another tree and as Finn stood up and tossed Kol into a tree, I cringed as I felt the burning pain. Soul-mate bond.

I looked up and said, "Take it easy, I can still feel that."

Finn looked over at me and said, "Sorry."

As Kol stood up, he brushed the sticks and leaves out of his hair and then Finn tackled him. Kol then punched Finn in the face and I leaned forwards as Kol grabbed a baseball bat off the ground. I grinned as Kol hit Finn in the face with the wooden bat. He then grabbed the stake and implanted it in his brother's stomach. Finn groaned and pulled it out. He sighed and said, "I've gotten old."

"You've gotten rusty. Or decayed," Kol shrugged, "You've been in a box for 900 years; it was bound to happen someday."

Kol walked over to me and I smiled and kissed him saying, "You are so getting laid tonight."

Kol grinned and lightly kissed my neck saying, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Kol held my hand in his as we walked up to the front porch of the Black's house. I heard Bella and the rest of the Mikaelson family (minus Klaus) in the backyard and said, "Kol, relax. It's just people."

"You know how much I hate werewolves though," I heard. I turned and saw Klaus walking out of the woods. I smiled and ran over, hugging him. I pulled away and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Mystic Falls?"

"You all needed me here more," Klaus shrugged. I smiled and said, "Nice to have you here. Come on, there's a barbecue out back."

As we walked over, Kol took my hand back in mine saying, "Hello brother."

"Kol," Klaus said with his famous smirk. I rolled my eyes saying, "No fighting tonight. I'm not in the mood."

Klaus and Kol both chuckled and I knocked on the door of the house. Billy opened the door and was shocked to see Klaus. He just smiled and said, "Come on in."

I walked in first, followed by Kol, and then Klaus. We walked outback and everyone was there. Bella immediately ran over and pulled me away from Kol and Klaus. I let go of Kol's hand, and followed Bella. There was a table full of girls. The smallest one ran towards me and said, "Hi, I'm Claire and I'm four."

I smiled and bent down to her saying, "Hi, I'm Cory and I'm twenty two."

She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the table. The women at the table tensed up at seeing me, but I relaxed them as I sat Claire on the table next to Emily saying, "I think this is yours."

She laughed and said, "Yeah, my niece."

I smiled and said, "She's adorable."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Kol watched Cory as Klaus stood by him. Klaus noticed the look his youngest sibling had so he said, "What's wrong, Kol?"

Kol looked at him slightly shocked that he was worried, but said, "I'm still upset that I can't give Cory children. She always wanted them, and our child, Christina, died right after she was out of Cory and almost took her away from me."

"I'll talk to my witches to see if they can do a spell to make you both fertile again," Klaus said sincerely. Kol was honestly shocked, but just as he saw the nice Klaus, the hard one went back up.

* * *

I smiled as Kol wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You ready to eat?"

Kol and I were at a bar, playing pool before we went out to get something to "eat." I was terrible at pool when I played Kol because he always distracted me somehow; he rubs my back, kisses my neck, or just stands by me. He's just so perfect and it's hard to ignore it.

We were first going to eat normal food, and then when someone got drunk, Kol would go outside, knock the guy out (he loved knocking the guy out for me), text me, I'll come out, and we'll feed. Then we'll wake them up, compel them to forget everything, and repeat until we're full.

I was about to make my pool shot when my phone rang. I stood up and grabbed my cell saying, "Hello?"

"Cory!" Sam said. I frowned and said, "Sam, what do you need?"

Kol stood in front of me, hands on my hips as I had my hand on the back of his neck. Sam brought me back to reality as he said, "Jacob wants to talk to you. He knew you wouldn't pick up if he called you."

"Smart kid," I said as Kol's grip on my waist tightened. I tucked my head under his neck as I said, "I'm not coming tonight. Maybe after the battle."

"Alright, I'll tell him," Sam said and I hung up. As I looked up at Kol I said, "Come on, you have to teach me your mad skills."

Kol grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

"So you're actually going to stay? And fight?" I asked Klaus with a confused face. He nodded as he sat on the couch in the house we had all rented. I was shocked- Klaus never volunteered for anything. Well it did involve killing things, but still.

I simply looked at him and said, "What have you done with the real Niklaus?"

I heard a snort and I rolled my eyes saying, "Shut up, Finland!"

I heard a small growl but I rolled my eyes. Klaus looked up at me with an amused smirk, saying, "Cory, you haven't tried to kill me after I daggered Kol. Everyone else has. I owe you one because I know I wouldn't be able to defend myself against you because you're… you?"

"What does that mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Klaus sighed and said, "It means that-" He was cut off by Kol walking in, and saying, "-It means you're adorable, cute, sweet, hot, sexy, smart, cunning, gorgeous-" I cut him off by saying, "We all know I'm awesome, but it still doesn't answer my question."

Klaus sighed and said, "I'm doing it for you. That good enough?"

I thought about it for a second and said, "Sure."

Kol was now sitting on the floor, plugging Call of Duty in, so I sat in-between his legs as he handed me a controller. He placed his head on top of mine, and we started playing.

About half an hour later, I heard the door open and Rebekah yell, "I'm back!"

Kol and I didn't say anything as we were too into the game. I heard Rebekah walk into the living room, pause, and say, "Bloody hell… what are you two doing?"

"They've been like that for the past half hour," Klaus said. He had his sketchbook in his lap and was sketching as Kol and I played the video game. Rebekah paused again and said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but they're so cute sitting there in that position while playing like that."

She then walked off. After she left I looked up and said, "Did someone come in here?"

"Nice try," Klaus said with a smirk and I laughed.

* * *

**AN: More of a fluff chapter than anything, really.**

**************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	29. Eclipse: Elijah the Reindeer

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 7- Elijah the Reindeer  
**

I was snuggled into Kol's chest as he had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were in the middle of the woods, watching Bella spread around her blood. Kol and I weren't hungry or anything, as we had eaten right before we got here.

"You're going overboard," Edward said to Bella as she walked back over.

"If this is all I can contribute, I wanna be thorough," Bella said. Kol smirked and said, "The newborns will be frantic."

Bella rolled her eyes and then looked at Edward and said, "It's okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable."

"It doesn't bother me anymore," Edward said as he started wrapping up her finger.

"Since when?" Bella asked. I was wondering that too.

"Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead," He simply said. I nodded and said, "Right."

"You're not wearing your ring," Edward noted. I raised an eyebrow as I said, "What ring?"

Bella stuttered and gave a look to Ed-weird and said, "Nothing, Cory. Nothing at all."

I couldn't resist as I let out a laugh. Kol looked at me with a small smile and said, "Love, relax."

I let out a few more giggles and buried my head in his shoulder cracking up. Kol rubbed my back and said, "Give her a minute. I think she got the guy who was on crack."

I looked up at him and slightly shoved his shoulder and he looked down at me with a grin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You know I love you whether you're on crack or not." I gasped and hit on the shoulder. He and Edward were getting a crack out of this as Bella just watched with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes as he kissed my jaw, but did turn and give him a full kiss. He smiled, knowing he was forgiven for his joke as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest with one arm around his waist, saying, "When are you gonna tell Jacob?"

"At least until after the fight."

"Look if you're having second thoughts-" Bella cut him off by saying, "I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head."

"Who's head is unclear?" Jacob asked as he walked over.

"Nobody's I hope," Bella said trying to cover up her slip up. Jacob looked over at Kol and I and I felt Kol's grip on me tighten. I knew he did not like Jacob, and it was obvious. Kol told me that he, Finn, and Klaus had heard Jacob and I's argument as Jacob thought I loved him. I reassured Kol after that, that he was the only one on the planet for me. I mean, we were soul-mates and plus he was perfect, who would give him up?

"Alice says there's a storm coming," Edward informed. Jacob nodded and said, "Yeah, I can feel it."

"We should get going," Kol said and Edward said to Bella, "I'll see you in a couple hours.

He kissed Bella on the head and then walked off. As he walked away, Jacob noticed the weird tension and said, "Something up?"

"Bunch of vampires trying to kill me," Bella said with a shrug as Jacob picked her up.

"Same old, same old."

* * *

Kol and I ran one way while Jacob and Bella went the other. We were there right after Edward, so Kol went to help him put up the tent.

**3****rd**** POV**

As Cory looked around for wood to start a small fire, Kol and Edward were putting up the tent together. Kol couldn't resist the question as he said, "What's with the wolf?"

"Jacob?" Edward asked, glancing over at the Original who looked ready to kill someone at the mention of the name. Kol simply nodded and Edward said, "Last year, when I left Bella, Cory stayed here and took care of her. Jacob was still human then, and he fell in love with Cory. Cory and Bella had spent a lot of time with Jacob because Bella felt better around him. Cory didn't know anything about Jacob's feelings until Jacob started flirting with her and she immediately put him off, talking about you all the time," Kol smiled at that, "But it didn't work, and now he hates you because he's in love with her and he can't have her."

Cory then came around the corner, carrying about five pieces of giant wood, and Kol immediately went to help her. As they set them on the ground, Cory kissed Kol softly with a smile, and headed back in the woods.

Kol walked back over to Edward to help with the tent, and said, "Yeah, I heard their argument over the phone when Cory accidentally called Klaus without him knowing it. He's convinced that she loves him-" He was cut off by Cory wrapping her arms around his waist saying, "And as I said then, he's delusional."

Kol smiled down at his wife, and lightly kissed her. Cory grabbed his lighter from his pocket and walked over to her wood pile that had four more pieces. She quickly stacked them, and then lit the wood.

* * *

**Cory POV**

I grabbed a bag of marshmallows from my bag, and Edward said, "Really?"

I nodded and stuck one on a stick, holding it over the fire. Kol sat behind me, so I cuddled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and I handed a stick with a marshmallow to Kol. He chuckled, but did as he was told. I smiled as I ate my marshmallow and said, "I forgot how good these were."

"How long has it been since you've had one?" Edward said as he stood away from the fire. Cold Ones were very flammable.

I paused as I was putting another marshmallow on a stick and said, "I think three hundred years…" Kol shook his head and said, "We went on that camping trip in 1831. We roasted marshmallows then."

"Did they have marshmallows then?" Edward asked. I nodded and said, "Yes, actually. They tasted very weird then, but they taste better now."

We were all cut off by Jacob and Bella making it to the top of the mountain. Kol nor myself moved. I instead stuck my marshmallow over the fire.

"Thank you," Edward told Jacob as Kol blew out my marshmallow that was on fire. We had learned after many tries that I should not blow out a flaming marshmallow. Namely because when I did, the marshmallow hit Elijah in the face. It was awesome.

I giggled at memory and Kol said, "What are you thinking about, love?"

I smiled as I laced our fingers together, and said, "When I hit Elijah in the face with the flaming marshmallow."

Kol burst out laughing, and leaned back saying, "I remember that. He was so upset. His nose was black and everything."

"If only it had been red," I said as Kol sat back up, and wrapped his arms around me, "Then he could've been Rudolph... _Elijah the Reindeer_... it has a ring to it..."

We both laughed at that.

"You should get back before the storm hits," Bella said to Jacob as I leaned into Kol.

"No, I'm staying," Jacob said, "You'll need my connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on."

I felt Kol stiffen so I leaned my head back on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Bella then continued the torture for me and Kol as she said, "You're not gonna fight?"

"Seth will spell me in the morning," Jacob corrected, "He's not happy about missing the action but it'll keep him out of trouble."

I think if Kol could, he would jump with joy, but Kol doesn't jump unless needed.

"Let's get you inside," Edward said.

* * *

Cory sat in-between Kol's legs, fast asleep with a single blanket over their legs. Kol was still up as he watched Cory sleep. He usually stayed up a bit after she had fallen asleep, just watching her. It made him feel better. His thoughts we interrupted by Edward saying to Bella, who was freezing, "I should've chosen a site lower down."

"N-No, it's f-fine. I'm o-o-okay," Bella persisted. Kol raised his eyebrows as he looked at her saying, "Even I know that's a lie."

"What can I do?" Edward asked. Bella didn't say anything, and the chattering soon got worse.

Cory started getting cold too, as she curled into Kol more. He simply wrapped his arms around her tightly and everyone noticed how she subconsciously searched for his hand in her sleep, and sighed in content when she found it. Kol smiled at her and kissed her on the head. Jacob then unzipped the tent and said, "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on."

Kol rolled his eyes, but was distracted as Cory buried her head farther in his chest. He was brought back to reality as Edward said, "Forget it."

"She may need her toes someday," Jacob said. Edward wouldn't let Jacob get any closer so Jacob said, "If she gets sick, it's on you."

Kol looked away as it got awkward. Instead he looked down at Cory who was happily sleeping.

* * *

**Cory POV**

"Hey, Seth," I said to the young wolf. He nodded at me saying hi back.

"Where's Jacob? Did he already…" Bella asked, getting out of the tent behind me as Edward walked over and said, "Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes," Edward looked at me, "Kol's waiting for-" I was already walking before he finished the sentence.

I found Kol a bit down the mountain; he was looking at the scenery. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down and smiled at me and said, "Hello, darling."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest, and as I tucked my head under his neck.

"The rest of the family is with the Cullens," Kol said, "I should get going."

Kol persisted that he was fighting. I wanted him to stay out, but I didn't tell him. He made his own choices, plus if I was with Bella, I could protect her, and fighting the army would help Kol know that he was protecting me. It just worked for us.

Kol leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I think we stood there kissing for about five minutes, until I pushed him away, knowing that if I didn't I wouldn't let him leave.

I felt like something bad was going to happen. I don't know what, but something was. I knew it didn't have to do with Kol or the rest of the family unless they had white oak stakes. Plus Klaus said he had killed Mikael before he left Mystic Falls, and burnt the only stake he had left. I had no reason to worry about them. The Cullens- they had Jasper who trained them, so they were going to be fine. I'm just worried about the wolves.

Kol smiled at me and kissed me on the head. I smiled at him and he walked into the woods. Then he was gone.

I walked back over to Bella and Edward who were looking at me sympathetically. I ignored them as Seth then came over the hill and stood in front of Edward. He growled a little bit and Edward translated, saying, "It's starting. Kol just got there."

I didn't tense or anything, knowing he would be okay. I knew they could all keep their own, but I was worried about them. Mainly Kol and the rest of the family, but that was because they were my family. They always had been.

"Jacob just got there," Edward said and Bella gripped my arm tightly. Then Edward said, "He's good." Bella relaxed a bit, and I paused and stilled as I heard feet pounding the forest floor that was covered with snow. Edward then got a glazed look over on his face and Bella said, "Someone's hurt?"

I then smelled her and said, "Damn."

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts," Edward clarified. Bella gripped my arm tightly, and I pushed her behind me. She complied as Edward told Seth, "Seth, go."

Seth ran into the woods and Edward stood beside me, successfully hiding Bella from view.

"She knew we weren't there, but she caught our scents. She knew we would be with her," Edward told us.

"She found us," Bella clarified.

I then realized I was hearing two sets of footsteps. Not one. I looked up and said, "She's not alone."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter is going to be very interesting...**

******************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	30. Eclipse: Off With Her Head

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 8- Off With Her Head  
**

Edward and I stood firm as we saw Riley Biers come out of the woods. Bella's grip tightened on my arm, but I didn't move.

"Riley, listen to me," Edward started, "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows Cory and I will kill you."

There was a thud and Bella jumped as we saw Victoria. I turned my glare on the redhead, and she glared back at me, growling. Edward continued, "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Victoria looked over at Riley and said, "Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you," Edward said.

"He's lying."

"She only created this army and you to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you," I said looking back at Riley. Riley looked over at Victoria who said, "There's only you. You know that."

"Think about it," Edward said. I stepped in saying, "You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

"Riley. Don't let him do this to us," Victoria challenged, "You know I love you."

I looked at the poor teenager. He didn't know that Victoria was using him and now he was going to die because of it. Good for him that I wasn't in a bad mood at the moment, and I would make it quick. My thoughts were interrupted as Riley stepped forwards.

"_Don't do it," _I thought. He then said, "You're dead."

As he growled and moved for us, Seth jumped out and tackled Riley. They wrestled for a bit, but then there was a yell, and Riley was on the ground gripping his arm as his hand was gone. Edward pushed Bella back as I stepped forwards when Victoria started to run away.

"You won't get another chance like this again," I said, taunting Victoria. Edward stepped in (keeping the charade,) "You want her. You want us to feel the pain you felt when we killed James-" I interrupted him by saying, "-When we tore him to pieces- when we turned him into ash; when we turned him into **nothing**."

I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face when she looked like she was about to explode. She then ran for me. I didn't give her a chance to even touch me as dove under her legs, and kicked her in the back, right towards Edward who tossed her into a tree. I quickly stood up and joined Edward in pulling Bella over to the side, away from the revengeful Cold One in the tree.

"Go over there!" I told her as Edward went and pushed down the tree that she was in. She landed on the ground, right in front of the tent. She was about to run for Bella, but I went and tackled her. I heard Seth whine as I bit off Victoria's arm. I then felt something stick me in the back. I groaned as I got off of Victoria, and pulled the stake out of my back. Sooner than I knew, I felt someone stick another stake in my stomach.

I fell to my knees as Victoria and Riley went for Edward. I yanked the stake out of my stomach, and I cursed as I realized that the stakes had vervain on them. Edward got tackled by Riley, and he proceeded to slam his head in the ground. I was leaning on a rock, trying to get back on my feet. Bella, who happened to be hiding behind this specific rock, helped me stand up, and I pushed her back behind the rock.

I turned and saw Edward about to get his head taken off, so I grabbed Victoria, and threw her off of him. I was still weak and Edward noticed as he got Riley off of him. I was then retackled by Victoria, and stake was shoved into a different part of my stomach. I groaned as she put another in my shoulder, and Edward was fighting Riley. I tried desperately to get her off me, but the new stakes also **had** to be coated in vervain.

Right as Victoria was about to shove one in my heart, I smelled blood. Victoria turned to look, and I kicked Victoria off of me. I ripped the stakes out and stood up, punching Victoria in the face. Riley then came for me, but Edward knocked him into the rock and Seth grabbed him. As he was being pulled away he yelled, "VICTORIA! VICTORIA!"

_Poor kid._ I didn't think any more on the thought as I grabbed Victoria by the arms as she ran for Bella. I pushed her down to her knees, and Edward took her head off. I let the body fall to the ground. I then sat on the top of the rock, exhausted. I looked down to see blood caking my clothes. I looked at Edward and said, "I'm gonna go get Kol."

Right as I stood up, Bella said, "Something's wrong."

"Alice needs us to go," Edward said, "Now."

I tossed my lighter on Victoria, and she burst into flames.

* * *

As we walked into the clearing, I was almost fully healed. Edward was carrying Bella, but set her down. He had told me the Volturi were coming and I could almost feel Klaus' excitement from here. He loved scaring the shit out of them.

"How long?" Edward asked as he pulled Bella along. I was lagging along behind them. I saw Bella looked back at me worried but I gave her a small smile every time.

"A few minutes. Maybe ten," Alice said. I voiced my thoughts as I was headed over to where they were and said, "The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves."

I didn't see it coming as I felt something go straight into my chest. I heard Kol yell, "CORY!"

Then I felt someone catching me before I fell. I felt the sparks, and immediately knew it was Kol. I laid my head back on his shoulder as Klaus quickly took the stake from my chest. I heard Elijah say, "He barely missed your heart. You're lucky."

I scoffed at that, and Kol bit into his wrist and held it up to my mouth. Kol's blood worked on me with serious injuries. No other blood since I was a vampire. Since he was my soul-mate, we could heal each other. It came in handy. Especially at times like these.

When I was done, Kol picked me up, and set me on the ground carefully. I smiled seeing everyone was still intact, and everyone was looking at me worried. I then said, "Why do people always stake me? That's the fifth time in the last hour."

Kol's eyes darkened at that, and he pulled me closer to him as we all got in line- Klaus in front (of course) then Elijah (who was still in a suit, believe it or not,) then Finn and Sage, then Kol and I, and then Rebekah. The Cullens stood behind us. I was leaning on Kol, still trying to get my strength back as the Volturi walked into the clearing. I could hear Bella's heart start beating rapidly.

They were all wearing their stupid hoods over their heads and I couldn't help but think how good the color black looked on Jane. Felix was glancing at me nervously and I couldn't help but let a giant smirk take over my face. As they stopped, the hoods came off, and I could feel the fear radiating from them as they saw Klaus. I see why he finds it fun.

"Impressive," Jane said as she looked at the bodies on fire. Klaus simply smirked and Elijah (known for being the one that does the talking) said, "Well, we did have a little help."

He nodded at the Cullens behind us. Alec then said, "It seems we missed an entertaining fight."

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane said, agreeing with her twin. Klaus couldn't let the moment go as he said, "If you had arrived a half an hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." I said Klaus tolerated her. I never said he liked her.

"Pity," Jane said, "…You missed one."

I guess none of us realized the Cullens had taken in an extra. Carlisle stepped up, saying, "We offered her asylum, in exchange for her surrender."

"That wasn't your to offer," Jane said. None of us stood up for the girl, knowing she wasn't our duty to protect. It was the Cullens'.

"Why did you come?" Jane asked, and then the girl started screaming. She forced out, "I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us! She said our thoughts weren't safe!"

Edward then said, "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her."

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle said. Jane then simply said, "Of course."

She looked back as she said, "Felix." Jane stopped him by Esme saying, "She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance," Carlisle spoke. He then glanced at us, and none of us made a move to help her. She wasn't our responsibility. The Volturi took care of their kind, and our kind took care of themselves. We didn't step in each other's business or it demolished the truce we had.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind," Jane said as she looked at Bella, "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

Kol kept me right where I was as Bella spoke up saying, "The date is set." Jane simply ignored her, saying, "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home."

Felix headed over to the newborn, and quickly took off her head.

* * *

**AN: Almost to Breaking Dawn... hmm...**

******************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	31. Eclipse: Thank You, I Try

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Eclipse: Chapter 9- Thank You, I Try  
**

I was sitting on Bella's bed as she did homework. Kol was downstairs, talking to Charlie and Edward. They were watching baseball.

I was flipping through a magazine as Bella said, "Edward and I are getting married." I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know."

Bella looked confused and I said, ""You're not wearing you're ring?"" I scoffed, "Please, that's what Kol asked me right after he proposed and I was heading into my house."

"Really?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah, believe it or not."

"Why did your family hate Kol's family so much?" Bella asked me. I scoffed and said, "Because his mum was a witch."

"That's stupid," Bella said, "They judged the whole family because of her."

"Exactly what I thought. And even though Esther was nice to me and my family, they still hated them. Esther didn't hate them because she knew I still cared for them and she adored me. Plus she said she wouldn't judge them before she knew them."

"Did she ever get to know them?" Bella asked. When I snorted, Bella understood what I meant- _"Are you mad? They never came near Kol because of Esther. Why in the world would they talk to her when Kol was just her kid and not her, and they still didn't talk to him?"_ Bella dropped the subject but then said, "Can you be my maid of honor?"

I looked up at her with raised eyebrows and said, "What?"

"Can you be my maid of honor?" Bella asked. I giggled and said, "I thought you were going to ask Alice. I think she's depending on that actually."

Bella shook her head and said, "She'll have to live. I want you to be my maid of honor."

I smiled and said, "You want a different but wonderful wedding, right?"

Bella nodded. I smiled and said, "Then do what Kol and I did."

"Which is?" Bella asked. I smiled and said, "Don't have a best man, or a maid of honor. Since Edward will be changing you, you'll probably have more than one wedding and you'll be able to have a maid of honor and best man next time. Trust me; I've had two more weddings."

"Really?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "It's nice to have a new white wedding dress, seeing that special guy down at the altar and having that familiar feeling of anxiety before you go out, only to renew your vows. Though to the humans it seems like the first time you get married."

"That's actually a good idea," Bella said with a nod. I smiled and said, "Thank you, I try."

Bella smiled and shoved me off the bed with a thud.

"Ow."

* * *

It was the next day, and Kol and I were house hunting knowing we were going to be here for a bit longer and neither of us wanted to stay in the Cullens' house, a hotel, or the house we rented with Sage, Finn, and Rebekah. Klaus and Elijah both went back to Mystic Falls.

Klaus: Because he didn't want to stay anymore, claiming it was a very boring town and too small for his liking. He just glared at me when I told him that Mystic Falls was just as small.

Elijah: Because he wanted to follow Klaus to make sure he didn't get in anymore trouble. Why do I feel he's going to Mystic Falls, not because of Klaus, but because it has something to do with a girl?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kol wrapped his arms around my waist, saying, "What do you think? I like it."

I looked around and said, "It's big- which you like, and I love how they designed the interior."

"So…" Kol asked, "We buying?"

I smiled and said, "If you want."

Kol grinned and said, "Yes."

He mainly liked this house because of the giant basement- Kol's words, "Giant movie theater/game room." I knew right then that we were buying the giant mansion whether I wanted to or not.

I giggled as Kol practically ran over to the salesman and said they were buying. I walked over to Kol, who wrapped an arm around my waist, and the man said, "Let's go sign some papers." I smiled as Kol kissed my head and we headed out of the house to sign the papers.

* * *

I smiled as I laid on the bed in the new house and said to Kol, "I love this bed. It's so soft."

He chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. I smiled and said, "You really like teasing me, don't you?"

Kol grinned and said, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, two can play at that game."

I then stood up and walked into the bathroom- locking the door behind me. After about five minutes, Kol was banging on the door and I giggled as I stood in the shower. I heard him growl and say, "Damn it."

I smiled and said, "Told you two could play at that game."

* * *

**AN: Fluff. I love fluff. :)**

**Anyways, some questions that I need to answer for you guys:**

**1) _Legendary Lovers: The Originals_ is going to come out after I finish this story because some things are going to happen in here that you're going to need to know before you read it. There's going to be some big changes.**

**2) I'm trying to update faster than normal because I want you all on the same page that I'm on. I was in the end of Eclipse when you all were still in Twilight, and I hated the fact that I couldn't rant with you on this chapter or about a certain episode of the Originals etc etc. **

**3) I changed the woman who plays Cory from Sky Ferreira to Samantha Barks because I couldn't see Kol with a blonde, or anyone who looks like Sky Ferreira. Samantha Barks is one of my favorite actresses/singers so when I paired her up with Kol in my head, and they looked cute together, I was ecstatic.**

**5) There will be a fight between Cory and Kol in _Legendary Lovers: The Originals_ and in a few chapters since you all want to see how they are fighting together apparently (some people have PMed me and some have asked me over the comments.)**

**& 6) I actually have no idea how many more chapters there are to this story until it is finished. I have no idea. I am literally like two chapters ahead of you now, so I am about to go and write so you can have more than one update tomorrow. :)**

**********************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	32. Breaking Dawn: Has Been 400 Years

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 1- Has Been 400 Years  
**

I kissed Kol quickly as I passed him, and he smiled at me. I headed outside in a pair of shorts and one of Kol's shirts, and got to the mailbox. I went through the mail as I walked and a grin slowly lit up my face. Kol, who was leaning on the doorframe watching me, said, "What?"

I grinned and held up the invitation saying, "It's here!"

He walked down to me, shirtless, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He chuckled as he saw the wedding invitation. I smiled as I wrapped an arm around his waist as we went inside.

"You remember the first time we got married?" I asked Kol with a grin. Kol laughed and said, "The was a wonderful, yet terrible day. Your parents wouldn't even talk to me-" I interrupted him, saying, "-But I paid extra special attention to you because they were mad to not like you and your family."

"Look at where we are now- 1100 years later," Kol said with a chuckle. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and said, "Best millennium with the best person." Kol smiled down at me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I leaned my forehead against his. I pulled away and said, "But now we have to get over to the Cullens' to help decorate for Bella's wedding."

"Right," Kol said with a sigh. I smiled and pulled him behind me saying, "What do you think about if we got married again?"

"Well, it has been 400 years…" Kol mused. I nodded as we walked into the bedroom and I said, "And we don't even have to do a ceremony. Just get our vows renewed."

"How about we do it after we get dressed?" Kol asked as he slipped on a pair of jeans. I smiled and said, "Spontaneous, much?"

"Always, darling," Kol said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder saying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love," Kol said as he kissed me. I smiled and backed away, saying, "Let's go get remarried."

* * *

As I walked out back to Bella and Alice, I heard scraping on cement and I winced, saying, "Bloody hell, when did you all get a chalk board?" I heard a scoff and I walked outside and saw Bella trying to walk in heels. I nodded and said, "That explains it."

Kol walked in behind me and chuckled as Bella attempted to walk in the heels. I giggled as he kissed my neck and Bella and Alice turned to look at us. Kol had his arms wrapped around my waist, and I had my hands over his on my waist. Alice 'awed' and I smiled and kissed Kol softly saying, "Go help. I need to help the bride walk in heels."

Kol chuckled and said to Bella, "Good luck, she's very bossy when she wants to be."

Bella sighed, saying, "Yeah, I know."

Alice turned away from me and I said, "Alice, I know you're mad at me-" She interrupted me by saying, "I'm not mad! I'm hurt!" I raised my eyebrows and said, "We'll have a more proper wedding later, we just wanted to be married in this century-" Bella then interrupted me by saying, "-What's going on?"

"Kol and Cory got their vows renewed this morning," Alice said with a pout. I sighed and said, "Alice, we're going to get a proper wedding. I promise." I knew I was going to regret it as I said, "You can even plan it. Just… we wanted this done. We needed it."

"You and Kol got your vows renewed… what does that mean?" Bella asked. I hopped up onto the divider, smoothing out my skirt, and said, "You know how people get married in Vegas?" Bella nodded, "Like that, except- no alcohol, no Vegas, we were already married, and it was just us and the pastor."

"I find that cute," Bella said. I smiled and said, "Thank you! Alice is mad because we didn't have a huge extravagant wedding."

"You mean like mine?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "Exactly. Now let's teach you how to walk in heels."

Bella held my forearms as she started walking carefully, almost making it, but the scraping against the ground making me cringe. Bella sighed and held onto my arms as she looked at Alice exasperated. Alice smiled at her and said, "Um… you just have to break them in."

"I've been breaking them in. For three days. Can I just go barefoot?" Bella asked. I bent down and took them off her feet as Alice said, "No, absolutely not." Bella sighed saying, "I'm just thinking it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and… all of this."

We all looked over at Carlisle and Jasper who were carrying benches, and Esme who was arranging flowers in the backyard.

"No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect," Alice said. I looked at Bella and said, "If it helps at all, I agree with you."

Emmett then passed us while carrying a giant tree. I felt my eyes widen as he asked Alice, "Where do you want them boss?"

"On either side of the aisle," Alice said, pointing. Rosalie then followed behind Emmett, carrying a smaller tree as she said, "What aisle?"

Kol then followed them, carrying a bench in one arm, and a tree in the other. I flashed down there, and grabbed the bench and he winked at me and we followed Alice who said, "Does no one have vision?"

I followed Carlisle and Jasper, who took the bench from me, and set it down in the right spot. Kol grabbed my hand, and we headed back over to where the rest of the benches and trees were, and started grabbing them, arranging as we were told.

* * *

I sorted through my closet as I looked through my dresses. I heard Kol come out of the bathroom as he said, "Alright, how do I look?"

I turned around and smiled at my husband who was in modern suit but with a bow-tie like the rest of the Cullen men were going to be in. It means we were close friends of the family or something. Alice sent out a letter with the invitations saying everyone who wasn't part of the immediate family/friends needed to wear a tie. I smiled knowing that Elijah and Rebekah would be there. They had grown on Bella. Klaus couldn't come as he was still in Mystic Falls.

I smiled as I walked towards Kol, and smoothed out the collar saying, "You look very handsome."

"Almost as much as I did on our wedding day?" Kol asked me as straightened the bow-tie. I smiled and said, "You will never be as handsome as you were then."

Kol smiled and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble, love, but I already am."

I rolled my eyes and lightly hit him on the arm. He smiled and kissed me and I said, "Now excuse me I have to get my clothes ready. And get out of the suit before it gets wrinkled!"

Kol laughed and headed back into the bathroom. I slipped on one of his black, button-down shirts, and a pair of my black shorts. I then went through my clothes, and as I picked out the purple dress that Bella picked out for me on my 1093rd birthday. I was picking out a pair of heels as Kol came out of the bathroom in a pair of flannel pants, his suit on a pair of hangers. I took it from him as he said, "Here you are, darling."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

I placed his suit in an empty part of the closet, and then put my dress beside it.

I was putting my hair up as I was sitting on the chair in front of my vanity, I saw Kol slide into a chair and he said, "I'm bored."

I turned around with a smile and said, "Then go to bed."

"But I'm not tired, I've been in a box for 159 years," Kol said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "Then what do you want to do?"

"Since we got our vows renewed today, we are technically on our honeymoon…" Kol said, trailing off. I rolled my eyes, and turned back around and said, "Not tonight."

"You're the only girl who ever said no to me," Kol said as he stood behind me. I looked up at him with a smile as he said, "And I love it."

I laughed and he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I laughed and as he tossed me on the bed and sat down on the bed himself I said, "Why didn't you go to Edward's "bachelor party" with Jasper and Emmett?"

Kol rubbed my arm as he looked down at me and said, "I wanted to stay home with you. I still don't like staying away from you for that long. Since being in a box."

I smiled as I laid my head on his chest, saying, "Good to know I'm not the only one."

* * *

**AN: More fluff than anything, really.**

**P.S. I might not be able to make a video for this because Samantha Barks doesn't have many video clips other than when she was in _Les Miserables._ **

**********************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	33. Breaking Dawn: Here We Are Today

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 2- Here We Are Today  
**

I got out of my jeep as Kol got out of the passenger's side. He still didn't feel comfortable driving, so I drove as he sat in the passenger's seat. I don't think he minded as he got to watch me mouth the words to the radio as a song I knew came on. He found it cute and adorable. I always rolled my eyes at him.

As I walked inside I quickly kissed Kol and said, "Go see Edward. Calm him down. I know he's freaking out. He's probably having a "Kol moment"." I smirked at the look on Kol's face, but he said, "Will do, darling."

I handed him his tux and he took it from me, he kissed me once more, and headed upstairs. I giggled as I remembered a memory from the day I got married to my Kol.

_**Just as Rebekah handed me my bouquet, Klaus walked into the room. Rebekah, Esther, my sister, Elizabeth, and I looked at him confused.**_

"_**Klaus, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and said, "He's freaking out. He's scared that you won't walking down the aisle, and Elijah and Finn are just laughing, and Henrik doesn't know what to do to calm him down."**_

_**I sighed and said, "What do you want me to do? It's not like I can go in there and calm him down… wait, I might not be able to, but I think I know what can calm him down."**_

_**I grabbed a quill, some ink, parchment, and quickly wrote down a note. I handed it to Klaus and said, "Take that to him."**_

_**He smiled and said, "Thank you. By the way, you look wonderful."**_

_**I smiled and said, "Thanks, Nik."**_

_**He headed out and as Rebekah, Esther, and Elizabeth headed out of the room to check on the guests, I heard someone come in the room. I turned and saw Kol in a suit. I gasped and said, "Kol, you're not supposed to be in here!"**_

"_**I don't care, I wanted to see you," Kol said as he took my hands in his. I smiled as he said, "And to tell you I love you too." I smiled and said, "Can you calm down now?"**_

"_**Yes," Kol said, "I'll be the one at the altar in the tux."**_

_**I giggled and he headed out of the room with a wink. Just before he shut the door, he said, "By the way, you look ravishing."**_

_**I blushed right as he shut the door.**_

As I walked into the bedroom that I saw Alice and Bella in, I heard Alice say, "What did I say about beauty sleep?"

"Sorry, bad dream," Bella said in response, "It was wedding jitters."

I walked into the room and said, "What kind of bad dream?"

"Just a bad dream," Bella said, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and said, "You can't scare me, Izzy."

"Do you need some help?" I asked, "I could do her hair." Bella shrugged and said, "If you want."

"Weddings," Alice said as she pulled me close to her, "They bring everyone together."

We both just looked at Alice. We then started working and Alice said, "Is Kol wearing the bow-tie?"

"Yes, he's wearing the bow-tie, just as you instructed," I said with a roll of my eyes. Then I heard, "Alice? Bella? Cory?"

"In here, Mom!" Bella said. I smiled as I pulled away from her hair, and I heard Renee gasp, saying, "Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful! Crap, my mascara." Alice handed Renee a napkin to wipe it off, and Bella said, "Mom!"

"Thanks!" Renee said to Alice, and then she yelled, "Charlie, get in here!"

Charlie walked down the hall nervously and then walked in the room. He was holding a box and he had a bow-tie. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He made it into the room and said, "Are you sure? I don't wanna…" Bella and I looked at Charlie with raised eyebrows as he **was** in a tux. What made us laugh was when he said, "I know. I look hot."

"We thought you needed something blue," Renee said. Charlie opened the case he was holding to show a beautiful blue clip as he said, "And something old. Besides your mother." Renee scoffed and said, "Nice."

I held back a laugh imagining what they would say if they knew that I was older than both of them, combined.

Bella took the clip, and looked at it carefully as Charlie said, "It was Grandma Swan's."

"But we added the sapphires," Renee said. Bella smiled and said, "It's beautiful, you guys. Wow, thank you so much." Bella handed it to me, as she sat down, and I put it in her hair. Renee then went on saying, "It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and to her daughter."

Bella looked at it in her hair and said, "Mom, I love it," Bella was about to hug Renee because she started crying again, but Alice stopped her saying, "Nope. No smudging my masterpiece."

"She's right," Renee sighed. Alice smiled and gave me a look. I chuckled and sat next to Bella on the bench that she'd been sitting on. Alice then pulled out the white dress holder and said, "Now… time for the dress!"

Renee clapped and smiled, and Alice said, "Do you want to see it?"

"I want to see it!" Renee said with a grin.

* * *

I slipped on my dress, and as I grabbed my shoes, there was a knock on the door. I smiled as I heard Kol say, "I'm going to be polite and knock, even though I can just walk in."

I opened the door, and Kol stood there in his tux. He sighed and said, "How do I look?"

I smiled and kissed him, saying, "You look great."

"You look gorgeous," Kol said as he visibly checked me out. I looked down at the mid-thigh, purple, one-shoulder dress. I smiled and said, "Aww, thanks," I walked back over to the bed, "I have to put my shoes on, so give me a second."

I sat down and slid my black heels on quickly, and stood back up saying, "Alright. Now-" I was interrupted by Kol pulling me against him and kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. As we pulled away, I said, "Yes, darling?"

He chuckled and said, "I had to."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Of course you did."

I quickly pinned my hair up and arranged the curls that I got from my mother. I then turned and looked at Kol who was leaning against the doorway, watching me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I was in a box for 159 years," Kol said, "I just want to look at my wonderful, gorgeous, and perfect wife."

I blushed and said, "You'd think after a thousand years you'd stop being able to make me blush." Kol shook his head saying, "Nope. It's a gift."

Rebekah then pushed by him and I smiled and said, "Yes, Rebekah?"

"Cory, I need your help," Rebekah said. I stood up and said, "With what?"

"I have a wardrobe malfunction," Rebekah said. Kol then turned and said, "At that note, I'm going to find the groom before he worries himself off."

I smiled and said to Rebekah, "Show me."

She brought me into Rosalie and Emmett's room where she was changing, and I looked at the bright white dress and said, "Bloody hell, what happened to it?"

"Elijah accidentally washed it," Rebekah said. I shook my head and said, "Thank goodness I bring backup dresses." I think if Rebekah wasn't so refined, she would've jumped and cheered.

She followed me into the guest bedroom where my purse, my clothes, and Kol's clothes were. I went into the closet and pulled out a dark red, lace top, mid-thigh dress. I handed it to her and said, "There you are."

She smiled, hugged me, and said, "Thank you!" As soon as she ran out of the room, Elijah walked in, saying, "I didn't mean to turn her dress white."

I laughed and said, "I know, Eli. Honest mistake. I used to do it all the time when I was trying to learn how to use a washing machine."

He smiled at me and said, "Where's Kol?"

"Somewhere with Edward, trying to help him not freak out," I shrugged. Elijah laughed and said, "On your orders?" I nodded. I then said, "Hey, you're wearing a bow-tie like you were told. I'm proud."

"I follow orders-" He was cut off by someone I thought wasn't able to come. Niklaus adjusted his bow-tie and said, "Unlike me, and I'm starting to think I should've worn a tie."

I giggled and fixed it, saying, "I thought you weren't able to come?"

"I had a change of heart," Klaus shrugged. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he said, "I had nothing better to do, and plus there's a free bar and I get to see my favorite sister."

I rolled my eyes and Elijah said, "When does the wedding actually start?"

I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "In fifteen minutes," I turned to Klaus, "Good thing I saved a seat for you- just in case."

They followed me out of the room, and Rebekah joined me in front of the two, and I smiled and hugged Sage when I saw her. She grinned and hugged me back, saying, "I've missed you in the month I've been gone." I smiled and said, "I've missed you too."

Kol then came out of a room, saying, "Everyone misses everyone, great. But we actually have to get to our seats." We all looked at him in shock, and he said, "Alice is in there, panicking."

We all then walked down the stairs, and as Kol wrapped an arm around my waist, Klaus and Elijah got a glass of champagne, and Finn and Sage headed over to talk to Carlisle and Esme. As we passed Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike, I heard Jessica say, "Is that Cory's husband?"

"…I think so," Angela said as I felt them watch us. Kol took two glasses of champagne, and handed me one, quickly wrapping his arm back around my waist. I leaned into his side and I heard Angela say, "Yeah, that's definitely her husband."

Kol leaned down and kissed me, and I smiled and said, "What was that for?"

"They wanted to know if I was your husband, and I answered," Kol said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, yet kissed his jaw and I heard Mike say, "Are you sure they aren't related? They look awfully similar."

"Stop trying to find flaws in him just because she turned you down," Eric said. Angela nodded in agreement, saying, "It's kind of pathetic."

"So, do you think Bella's gonna be showing?" Jessica asked Angela. I felt my hand tighten on the back of Kol's jacket. Jessica thinks that the reason that Bella and Edward were getting married was because she was pregnant. My thoughts were interrupted by Angela saying, "Jess, she is not pregnant."

"Okay. Who else gets married at eighteen?" I couldn't help it any longer as I pulled Kol over to them and said, "Actually, Kol and I got married at eighteen." Actually, we got married when I was nineteen and he was twenty, but they didn't need to know that.

Kol nodded and said, "And here we are today."

I couldn't help the wide grin that came over my face as they heard Kol talk. Yes, his voice was wonderful to listen to. Kol smiled and I said, "This is my husband, Kol."

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said, and I felt myself chuckle as Eric gave Kol a heated glare when he shook Angela's hand. Kol didn't notice it though, as he looked over at me when Alice and Esme started directing everyone over to where they were supposed to be sitting for the actual ceremony. I smiled at them and said, "I'll talk to you all later."

I laughed as Kol said, "Very interesting friends you have, darling. Make some new ones please."

I laughed and kissed him saying, "Maybe." Kol smiled and he laced his fingers with mine as I pulled him behind me to our seats where Klaus was on one side of me, Kol on the other, and then Elijah, and then Sage and Finn. We all sat down and Klaus put the glasses on a waiter's tray for us. I smiled as the bridal music started, and I realized that we were right behind Renee, Charlie, and Phil. I smiled, knowing Bella liked my family that much.

We all stood up, and as Bella walked around the corner, Bella was searching the crowd. I smiled and winked at her, and she took a deep breath, remembering what I told her.

"_**Just remember one thing as you're walking," I told Bella as I sat on her bed. She nodded and I said, "Breathe. I felt like I was having a panic attack on my wedding day-" I was interrupted by Kol who stuck his head in saying, "One, the pizza is here, and two, she's right. She could barely breathe by the time she made it to me. It was adorable."**_

"_**Can I mention the fact that you were doing the same thing?" I asked as I threw a pillow at him. Kol laughed and I heard him walk back down the stairs. Bella looked at me and said, "Thanks for that."**_

"Please be seated," The minister said and we all sat down. Kol had an arm around my shoulders, and his hand laced with mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," The minister said and I smiled, feeling Kol kiss the top of my head.

"Please repeat after me," The minister said, "I, Edward Cullen…"

Bella and Edward both repeated after the minister and when they both said, "I do," I couldn't help but feel that she had grown up in front of my eyes. I smiled and we all stood up and clapped. Kol leaned down and kissed me, and I smiled at him.

* * *

**AN: I fell asleep last night before I was able to post another chapter, I'm sorry.**

**********************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	34. Breaking Dawn: She Seems Brighter

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 3- She Seems Brighter  
**

As soon as the reception started, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, and I immediately headed for the open bar. Kol got me a martini (my secret guilty pleasure) and Kol got a whiskey while Rebekah and Klaus got bourbon. I pulled Kol behind me and we passed Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric. Angela was taking a picture of the giant cake as Jessica said, "I just thought it'd be bigger."

"Yeah," Eric said. Alice and Jasper then walked over and we just walked by, knowing that they were going to say something about the decorations and we didn't want to be around for that.

We soon found Bella and Edward and I smiled when she immediately hugged me. I laughed and said, "Hey, Izzy."

She pulled back and went back into Edward's side. I 'awed' and Kol said, "They have more in common with us than I thought." Bella looked confused so I said, "After Kol and I got married, he was a little-" I was cut off by Rebekah and Klaus who had walked over. Rebekah said, "He was very overprotective. As soon as someone new was near her, he always had her close to him. I found it adorable."

"I found it odd," Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes and said, "I thought you were going to say strange. You always said our relationship was."

"That's why your relationship was based of Romeo and Juliet- except you don't die," Sage said as she and Finn made their way over. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, yes, we don't die."

"Good, didn't want you to," Elijah said, also joining us. Bella and Edward were just watching us amused. We were one big dysfunctional family. But we loved each other even though we didn't like to show it most of the time.

I smiled and said to Bella, "Congrats, you two-" Klaus cut me off saying, "-Have fun on the honeymoon. Try not to break too many houses. They broke six."

I narrowed my eyes at him and Rebekah said, "Come on, Nik; before Cory knocks your head off in public." Klaus laughed as Rebekah pulled him away and he said, "You know you love me."

"In a **very** special way!" I told him. He laughed. Kol pulled me away, saying, "I'm stealing my wife away for a dance. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kol," Bella said. My husband smiled and held out his arm for me, and I smiled as I placed my hand in the crook of his arm.

* * *

**3****rd ****POV**

Bella and Edward both watched the Original Vampire Couple, and Bella said, "I'm happy she got him back. She's seems… brighter somehow."

"That's how it works," Finn said. Sage smiled as she looked up at Finn and said, "Soul-mate bond. The one you're destined to be with forever. They're the definition of a perfect couple. They rarely ever have fights."

Finn smiled down at Sage as she said, "Congratulations, you two. I think we're going to join them. Right, Finland?" Finn scowled at the name and said, "Only Cory is allowed to call me that."

Sage laughed and pulled her husband away. Elijah smiled at the two and said, "Congratulations. I better find Rebekah and Klaus before they make any trouble."

"Thanks, Elijah." Edward told him, "And you might want to do that. Though I doubt they'll be any trouble." Elijah shrugged and said, "Never know." He looked over Bella's shoulder and said, "Yeah, I'll be going."

Edward and Bella turned to see Klaus flirting with Jessica. Bella nodded and said, "Please do that." Elijah chuckled and headed over to his younger brother.

Elijah was pulling Klaus away from Jessica; Rebekah was talking with Alice; Sage, Finn, Cory, and Kol were dancing, and Edward and Bella had just met the Denali Coven.

"Irina," Carmen said as Irina watched Seth and Jacob, "Come meet Bella."

"I can't do this," Irina told Carmen as she looked back over at Seth and Jacob who were looking at her. Cory noticed the frantic looks Bella was throwing her way so she pulled Kol to the side, so they could watch the encounter.

"You promised," Kate told Irina.

"They invited two," Irina said as she looked over at Seth and Jacob again. All Irina could see as she looked at Seth and Jacob was Laurent being torn up by the wolves. "Irina, they're our friends," Edward said. Irina immediately said, "They killed Laurent."

"He tried to kill Bella," Edward said trying to keep himself calm. He was overly protective of Bella as it was.

"I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. To be in peace with humans. With me." Irina said as she got in Bella and Edward's faces. Edward pushed Bella back and Edward said, "I'm sorry." Cory and Kol then stepped in as Cory placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and said, "There a problem?"

The Denali Coven stepped back a bit when they noticed the rest of the Originals watching the exchange, and Kol right beside Cory. Irina turned and walked away, and Carmen said, "Irina!" Eleazar sighed and said, "Well. Let's not monopolize the bride. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Bella said with a small smile.

"Sorry," Tanya said as they all left. Kol sighed and said "Can't have a wedding without some family drama. Cory's father almost punched Mikael in the face at ours."

Edward and Bella chuckled.

* * *

**Cory POV**

"Excuse me? Is this thing on? Hello?" Emmett asked as I sat at the table. Klaus sat on one side of me, and Kol on the other. We had a table to ourselves, but we sat close to the Bride and Groom's table just as Bella wanted. I could feel Jacob's gaze on the back of my head, and I hated it.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these past eighteen years because you won't be getting any more of it." There were two meanings to his statement, and I whacked Klaus on the shoulder as he chuckled- that made him laugh harder.

The rest of the speeches were very entertaining. Except Jessica's- her's was just… I never knew she was so… jealous. When it was Charlie's turn I just had a smile on my face. Kol, Elijah, Klaus, and Finn were holding back their laughs and Rebekah and Sage were trying to be polite by not saying or doing anything. When it was Renee's turn, I looked back at Bella and she looked so embarrassed. When it was Alice's turn I gave Bella a look that said, _"You're so screwed."_ She simply nodded in agreement.

Then I was shocked when Edward walked over and pulled me up from the table and I said, "No, no, no!" He nodded with a grin, and I said, "I said I wasn't going to do this!"

Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, and Sage, were all laughing at me. I quickly grabbed my martini, and as I stood up on stage I said, "I told them I wasn't going to do this. Of course, since I embarrass Bella on a daily basis she had to get back at me somehow," Everyone laughed, "Edward when I first met you… you were a pain in my ass," Everyone laughed loudly, "You always got on my nerves somehow," More laughs, "But I tolerated you because Bella loved you," More laughs, "Just take care of her." I saw him nod at me.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Cory was in the middle of walking into the kitchen to retrieve some more wine when she felt some one grab her wrist and spin her around. She felt someone grab her neck, but she quickly shoved the person off of her, kicking them into the wall. She looked at the person to see it was Jacob.

Rosalie and Rebekah were coming up to help her when they heard the arguing, "What the hell were you doing!?" They heard Cory growl at him. They heard glass shatter and Jacob say, "I was trying to talk to you-" Cory cut him off, "-By grabbing my neck? My neck can still break, and I can black out. Automatically I'd assume you were trying to hurt me! Now tell me the real reason."

They heard and painful groan and they quickly walked in. Jacob had shoved her against the wall, and it had shoved a piece of wood through her dress, and straight through her stomach. Jacob freaked out, and Rebekah and Rosalie immediately ran over to Cory to help her up from where she was on the floor, and she simply, "Kol."

Kol was outside talking to Klaus when she felt this unbearable pain in his stomach and he dropped his glass. He quickly knew it was Cory so he ran inside (humanly) and smelled the blood. He ran up the stairs (using his vampire speed) and saw Rebekah yank a piece of wood out of her. Elijah, Finn, Sage, and Klaus then walked in. Kol ran over to his wife on the floor and said, "Cory, love, look at me."

Cory recognized Kol's voice, and immediately latched onto his hand. Her dress was almost completely red where she got stabbed, but she was slowly healing. Kol only had one thing on his mind- _who did this to his wife? _Kol picked her up, and he ran upstairs to the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed. He stayed with her until she passed out, and he looked up at Rebekah and she said, "Jacob."

He felt his rage reach an all-time high. The bloody mutt tried to steal his wife away from him while he was in a box, but his wife never felt for him that way so she pushed him away. Then, the mutt didn't take the hint and he comes back, and he still doesn't get that Cory's been married for over a thousand years, and she's taken. Then this happens.

Kol stood up, leaned down and kissed Cory on the head and said, "Love you."

He passed Rebekah who said, "I'll watch over her. Don't cause too much chaos."

Kol simply walks out of the room with one thought on his mind. Jacob was going to pay for hurting his love.

* * *

**AN: *sighs in content* Jacob drama. Gotta love it.**

**************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	35. Breaking Dawn: Better Than I Thought

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 4- Better Than I Thought  
**

Jacob was panicking. He knew when Kol was going to find out about him hurting Cory, that he was a dead wolf. As he ran out of the house, Edward was talking to Billy and Billy looked over at his son ashamed. Jacob said, "I didn't mean to do it."

"You better run," Edward told him, "The Originals are very protective of their mates. Especially Kol. Rebekah told me that Kol was overprotective of Cory when they were still human and it got amplified when he got turned. He will hunt you down. You need to go somewhere where he can't hurt you." Jacob nodded, begging him to continue, so Edward said, "Your house." Jacob ran into the woods seconds later.

* * *

Kol had changed clothes so he wouldn't get blood on his suit when he heard Elijah come in. He was in the middle of putting on his jacket when Elijah said, "Don't kill the boy."

Kol looked at him in confusion saying, "Why shouldn't I?"

"He's still the rightful chief, plus if you kill him that would break the treaty we have. I talked to his father, and he learned about all of what Jacob did concerning Cory. He agrees that he deserves to be taught a lesson- just don't kill him," Elijah explained. Kol stood at the door and said, "I won't kill him. I'll just beat him till he can barely breathe."

* * *

**Cory POV**

As Kol walked out of the woods, he saw Jacob shut and lock the door behind him in his house. He walked up the steps, and he knew Jacob was nervously waiting inside the house. Kol smirked as he remembered.

_**Klaus and I both chuckled as Cory knocked on the door of the house. Billy opened the door and was shocked to see Klaus. He just smiled and said, "Come on in."**_

Kol stood a few feet away from the door as he yelled, "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!" Kol then kicked the door in. He walked in, and grabbed Jacob off the floor by the neck, who had been knocked on the floor by the door hitting him in the face, and slammed him against the wall, saying, "I've kept my temper level for your father. But I'm done." Kol, who had Jacob by the neck, flipped him over, and slammed him into the glass table; he looked down at Jacob and said, "I'm not merciful when it comes to my wife," He picked him up by the shirt, "She's my world. And when you hurt her, I will kill you."

He threw him into a wall, and said, "But I promised your father I wouldn't, so I won't. But I will beat you up a bit till I feel a tiny bit better. Or until the only thing you can do is breathe. I kind of like the latter, personally."

Kol then proceeded to beat Jacob until the only he could do, was breathe.

* * *

As I sat up on the couch, waiting for Kol to come back, Bella walked in the room, saying, "I'm sorry about Jacob."

I scoffed and said, "Don't worry about it, Kol's probably beating him up as we speak." Bella's eyes widened and I said, "He won't kill him, just make him bloody. A lot."

Bella sighed and I stood up carefully, still healing a bit, and I hugged her tightly (well as tightly as I could without hurting her.) I smiled and said, "Have fun on your honeymoon."

She smiled and said, "You'll be here when I get back, right?"

I shook my head and said, "Kol and I are going to England for a couple months," I couldn't tell her so I said, "We'll come back when you're a newborn and stay for a couple weeks… Just go. Have fun."

She smiled and headed outside the room to where Edward was waiting for her. I grabbed my purse, and headed out of the house. Sage, Finn, Klaus, and Elijah were in the living room so I said, "I'm leaving, they're leaving. You might want to leave."

Klaus stood and hugged me, saying, "See you soon, Cora." I glared at him for the name, but he just smirked, and ran out of the room, vampire style. Sage and Finn hugged me, and then left. Elijah stood and said, "I've got to talk to Carlisle, but then I'll be leaving to head to France. I forgot what it was like there."

I smiled and said, "Alright."

Elijah smiled and headed outside. Rebekah stood up and hugged me, saying, "I'll be heading to Paris with Elijah on the same plane. Spend some time together- I missed him."

I smiled and said, "Alright, call me when you get there. Kol and I are heading to England in a week for a couple months, so we'll try and keep in contact." Rebekah smiled, and then ran out of the room. I watched Bella and Edward leave and I smiled and said, "Have fun, Izzy."

I then ran out of the room, heading home.

* * *

I was in the bathroom, in my bra and panties as I looked at my stomach. It was finally healed, and the scar was slowly healing. I sighed and said, "You **can** come in, you don't have to stare at me."

Kol walked in, and stood beside me and said, "You still look gorgeous."

I smiled and said, "Thank you." I looked up at him and said, "Ugh. You reek like dog and blood."

Kol smirked and said, "That's because I was just around a dog that was bleeding. Heavily."

I smiled and said, "Let's take a bath together- like we used to."

Kol sighed and said, "That sounds nice…" I smiled and said, "Good. I'll start the water." I turned around and headed for our giant bathtub.

* * *

It'd been a week since Bella's wedding, and I was loving the time I was spending with Kol. We did everything together- grocery shopping, clothes shopping (he carried my bags without complaining,) and we went out to play pool together. Currently, I was in the kitchen, watching Kol cook pancakes, when my phone started ringing. I picked it up when it said it was Bella calling. I giggled seeing Kol almost hitting himself in the face with the pancake he was trying to flip into the air, and said, "Hello?"

"Cory?" Bella said. I noticed the tone of her voice. She was scared.

I immediately gripped the phone tighter, saying, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"_I need your help,"_ Bella said.

"Alright, I'm listening,"I said. Bella took a breath and said,_ "I know it sounds impossible, but… I think I'm pregnant."_

I looked up at Kol in shock and said,"What do you want me to do?"

"_Edward keeps calling it a "thing" and wants it out of me."_ Bella said. I looked up at Kol who was leaning on the kitchen counter in front of me. I simply said, "Where are you?"

"_We're at the airport, we should be landing in about two hours,"_ Bella said, _"Edward just went up front to talk to the pilot."_

"I'll meet you at the airport. You'll be okay." I shut my phone and Kol sighed, saying, "No England then?"

I smiled at him sadly and said, "Not yet, babe. Not yet."

* * *

It'd been two weeks since I'd gotten that phone call from Bella, and she had gotten huge. It was ridiculous. Not only had she grown, but she was literally having the life sucked out of her from what it looked like.

Currently, I was sitting on the couch when I heard the two motorcycles approaching. I felt Kol stiffen and I put a hand on his knee. He held my hand as we heard the motorcycles stop, and Carlisle walked downstairs to answer the door. We all heard him open the door and hear Embry's voice say, "Is it true?"

"Hello, Embry, Jacob. How are you?" Carlisle asked. Kol stiffened even more at the name, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Everyone could tell he was turning possessive as he heard that Jacob was here.

"Listen, just give it to me straight," Embry said. He stopped though when Bella yelled to him, "Embry, Jake, is that you?"

"She's here?" Jacob asked. Carlisle sighed and said, "They came home two weeks ago."

We heard footsteps pounding on the stairs as Jacob and Embry walked up. Carlisle tried, as he said, "Jake, Embry."

As they walked into the room I knew they were looking around at all of us. Jacob visibly stepped back a step when he saw Kol and I. Kol was glaring daggers at him. I rubbed his knee, and he took deep breaths as Embry tried walking over to Bella, and Rosalie stopped him from coming any closer. Bella then said, "I'm glad you two came."

Course she is.

Embry tried getting closer, but Rosalie stopped him, by saying, "Close enough."

"Rose, it's okay," Bella told her. Rosalie stepped out of the way, and Jacob and Embry both moved to sit next to Bella. Jacob broke the ice by saying, "You look terrible."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too," Bella said sarcastically. Embry then said, "So are you going to tell us what's wrong with you?"

"Rose, Cory, you wanna help me up?" Bella asked. I stood up from Kol's arms, and moved by Jacob and Embry as did Rosalie, as we both stood to help her up. As soon as Bella removed the blanket that was covering her stomach, Jacob and Embry got these looks on their faces. Kind of like the same look that Kol had when he found out I was dying while I was in labor. I clenched my teeth, remembering that day.

We pulled Bella up, and Embry looked at Edward, and walked towards him, saying, "You did this!"

Emmett stopped him though, as he put his hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Carlisle then said, "We didn't know it was even possible." Embry knocked Emmett's hand off of his shoulder and Jacob said, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac," Carlisle said. Alice then stepped in, saying, "I can't see it, either… And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on. What we do know, is that it's strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle said. Embry then said, "Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!"

"This is none of your business, dog," Rosalie said. I placed a hand on her shoulder as Esme said, "Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

"The fetus isn't good for Bella-" Alice was cut off by Rosalie, who said, "Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby."

"Possibly," I said with a shrug. Bella looked at me in shock and I gave her a look that said, _"Keep quiet."_

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something," Embry begged. Bella then said, "No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours."

Edward then said, "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

As soon as they left, Bella wanted to move rooms. Kol stood up, and carefully picked her up. He had been the only guy here to deal with a pregnant woman (me,) and because when I got heavily pregnant, I could barely move, so Kol had to carry me everywhere. He knew how to hold a pregnant woman, so he carried Bella.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room, the TV on low as we listened to Jacob, Embry, and Bella's conversation down stairs. As soon as it was over, they came upstairs, and Jacob gave me a look that said that he wanted to talk to me. Kol looked hesitant, but I gave him a look and he stayed where he was. I followed Jacob out onto the balcony, and he said, "So, what are you going to do after all of this?"

I balanced myself on the edge of the railing and said, "Kol and I are going to head to England like we planned before all of this."

"So you're just going to leave?" Jacob asked. I nodded and said, "What Bella doesn't know, is that after we head to England, Kol and I aren't coming back. None of my family is."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked. I turned and looked at him, saying, "Exactly what it sounds like. We're not coming back."

"But Bella's going to be a vampire, you'll be able to see her," Jacob said, confused. I chuckled and said, "That's not the point. The only way I would be able to stay in contact with her was if she was my type of vampire. And she's not going to be."

"Please explain this to me," Jacob said. I sighed and said, "Our kinds are different and separated for a reason. Why we don't mate together, why the Volturi and the Originals don't get along- it's because of one thing everyone's always hated- being different. We're the Original type of vampires, the ones you hear about in the movies, the scary ones," Jacob nodded, "The Cold Ones were a witch's spell gone wrong. She tried to make a vampire that was better than us and instead… she got a walking disco ball."

Jacob chuckled and I said, "Our kind hates Cold Ones because… they tried being better and more almighty than us. We despise them because of it."

"But you get along with the Cullens just fine…" Jacob said. I chuckled and said, "In front of Bella and the rest of the humans. We throw glares and the tension is unbearable when no one's in the room. The only reason we don't try and kill each other is because of Bella. I got along with them in the beginning, but the more time I spent with them… the less I could tolerate them."

"So when she becomes a Cold One…" Jacob trailed off and I nodded, saying, "Bye, bye, friendly Cory."

"But if you leave… what's the point of it all?" Jacob asked. I raised my eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?"

"What was the point of me loving you, you loving him? How is that right for anyone? Cause I sure don't see it." Jacob asked. I sighed and said, "I wasn't ever yours Jacob. I've been Kol's for hundreds of years before you were even born. I'm 1094 years old. I met Kol when I was still human. Jacob, it's time you let go of me before you get hurt more. Mentally **and **physically."

Jacob jumped off the balcony, and landed on the ground. He kicked his bike and it hit a tree, and I sighed as I watched him phase and run into the woods. I felt someone looking at me and I turned and looked at Kol saying, "It went better than I thought it would."

* * *

**AN: Didn't see that coming, did ya?**

******************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	36. Breaking Dawn: I Know the Feeling

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 5- I Know the Feeling  
**

I was sitting on the roof, reading a book when I saw Jacob walking over. I looked up, and Jacob said to Edward who was on the balcony, "Get ready. They're coming for Bella."

I jumped off the roof, landing next to Edward as I said, "They're not gonna touch her."

"Agreed," Embry said. I turned and headed inside with Edward and I said, "I hope you realize, getting her pregnant is not what I meant by "take care of her"."

* * *

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not going to come at you head on." Jacob said as we all sat in the living room. I had my legs under me as I leaned on Kol who had his arm around my shoulders. The Cullens were spread around the living room as Bella sat in the other room, asleep.

"He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity," Jacob said. Emmett, who was standing with Jasper said, "He won't get through without a fight."

"No fights," Carlisle said, "We won't be the ones to break the treaty-" Carlisle was interrupted by Jacob who said, "The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Esme pitched in saying, "Not in ours."

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks," Emmett said. Esme looked at him and said, "We'll make do." Emmett clenched his jaw and Carlisle said, "You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob nodded.

* * *

I sat on the roof in-between Kol's legs. He had his chin on my shoulder as he said, "I thought it was smart, what you did."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Telling him about us leaving," Kol said, "And our kind's issues with the Cold Ones. It was smart."

I didn't take the compliment as I stood up, seeing the wolves in the woods. I heard Emmett stop pacing, and Kol and I jumped down to stand on the balcony in front of the windows that he was pacing. We were literally daring them to come any closer.

They growled at us and I heard Kol crack his knuckles.

* * *

"Your rib is cracked," Carlisle said. We were in the room we had temporarily made into the "baby examination room." I was standing next to Bella, as I watched Carlisle talk.

I was actually starting to crave human blood. I hadn't contacted Klaus for a month now, and I could tell he was getting worried as he called me twice every day now. Rebekah, Sage, Elijah, and Finn were doing the same with Kol and I. I couldn't tell Sage. Bella would have to, but she persisted that she only needed me and she would see Sage when she was a vampire.

"But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything," Carlisle said as he turned around. Edward had to be negative, as he said, "Yet."

I glared at him and said, "Will you shut up?" Obviously, I was getting a little more testy with the Cullens. My vampire side didn't like them, and it was showing a lot more now that I wasn't drinking blood normally.

"It's breaking her bones now," Edward said and Bella looked down at her giant stomach. "It's crushing you from the inside out," Edward continued, "Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her." I looked at Carlisle and Bella grabbed my hand lightly as she said, "Carlisle, tell me. It's alright."

Carlisle walked over and he stopped in front of Bella, "The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

Bella gripped my hand tightly as she said, "Then I'll hold on as long as I can and then-" She was cut off by Carlisle saying, "Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry."

Bella looked at me and said, "You can give me your blood, and then I'll die and come back. Right?"

I shook my head and said, "We already tried that without you knowing it. You just threw it up."

She sighed, sadly and I headed out of the room. I shut the door behind me and I headed upstairs to the balcony again. Kol followed me.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, in-between Kol's legs. My phone had been ringing off the hook all day. Just like it was now. I hit ignore and Kol laid his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I didn't want to ignore them, but I couldn't pick up the phone and tell them everything was fine in England when Kol and I weren't in England, and everything wasn't fine.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked Bella as she covered her arms up. She nodded and Embry scooted over to her saying, "I got it."

"Don't do that," Embry said. I felt Jacob's eyes on the back of my head, but I didn't move. I couldn't. I didn't look him in the eye, we didn't talk- and Kol and I weren't talking to any of the Cullens except Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I sometimes talked to Rosalie. I just- they got on my nerves so bloody much lately. Whining about how they couldn't drink blood, and how worried they were.

My grip on Kol's hand tightened, and he kissed the side of my head. My thoughts were interrupted as Bella said, "What?"

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world," Embry said.

"You're one of them. Feels complete when you're here," Bella said and if I could throw up, I would. Then she started gasping and I turned to look with everyone else as Edward held a trashcan out for her. Nothing came out though.

"We need to find some way to get some food in her system," Esme said as everyone sat back.

"If I could only see the fetus-" Alice was interrupted by Rosalie, "The baby," Alice simply continued, "Maybe I could figure out what it wants."

Jacob must've had a good idea as Edward said, "Think you might be right." Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."

"What were you thinking?" I asked. Jacob sighed "That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."

I bit back the remark, and I knew Kol was too as the way his jaw clenched. We wouldn't be able to stay here much longer… the hate and distaste was growing too much for us.

"He's thirsty," Bella said. I guess Kol couldn't resist it as he said, "I know the feeling."

"If it's craving then it's not gonna want animal blood," Edward said. Carlisle started leaving as he said, "I have some O negative laid aside for Bella."

"Walk with me," Alice said to Jasper and they stood up and headed out of the room. Rosalie and Emmett shared a look, and then Emmett went too. I stood up with Kol and he wrapped his arm around my neck tightly and we headed up to the roof.

As I sat back in-between his legs he said, "We can't stay much longer. Every day I want to rip their heads off more."

I chuckled and leaned my head on his arm, saying, "I know the feeling."

* * *

"Kol, Cory." I heard as I paced on the roof the next day. Kol glanced up from where he was lounging on his back, and we both stood up and jumped onto the balcony. Carlisle looked at us and said, "We have a problem."

Kol and I followed him inside, and we passed Bella and Edward who were cuddling on the couch and Bella smiled at me but I just gave her a passing glance. I wasn't in any mood to smile today.

Jacob and Embry were in the library with Esme, and we were staring at one last pack of blood on the table. Kol stepped up, saying, "That's the last of it?"

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood," Carlisle said. I nodded in agreement as Esme said, "And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate, you'll be slaughtered." Jacob said. Esme stepped in, saying, "Emmett will come with us."

"I'll go to," I said with a nod, "I could go for releasing some tension. Kol could too." Kol nodded with a grin.

"That won't be enough," Embry said. I rolled my eyes and said, "So two ancient vampires who are really bloodthirsty, a huge buff vampire, and two regular against a tiny pack of wolves. I think that'll be enough."

"If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try," Carlisle said. Embry looked over at them and said, "You'd risk your lives for her."

"Of course we would. Bella's apart of our family now," Esme said. Embry looked at us and Kol said, "I just want to beat something up." I couldn't resist the laugh that came out.

* * *

**AN: We're coming to an end and it's actually very sad.**

**********************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	37. Breaking Dawn: Cory With a 'K'

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 6- Cory with a 'K'  
**

I cracked my knuckles as Kol said, "I don't like this."

I smiled at my husband and said "It's better this way-" He interrupted me by saying, "-When have we ever been better apart?" I shrugged and said, "Never, but the house will have more protection here if you stay here, and they'll have more protection if I'm with them."

Kol shook his head, saying, "I still don't like it."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and said, "After Bella gives birth- you, me, seeing the world. Together. Alone."

Kol grinned and said, "No more surprises?"

"No more surprises," I said as I kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist and as we pulled away from each other, he said, "When did you start making the promises to me?"

"When we stayed to help my friends," I said as I kissed him once more. He sighed and said, "Point taken."

He let me go as I hopped off the balcony and landed next to Emmett on the ground. He glanced at me, seeing me in all black, my brown hair in a tight ponytail. Carlisle and Esme then walked out of the house, and I said, "Ready?"

They nodded, and I glanced up at Kol who was watching me nervously. We had agreed that if the wolves attacked when we were gone, that it would be better if I was with Esme and Carlisle, and we could outrun them if they tried catching us while we ran. Kol liked the idea, knowing that I would be out of harm's way, but he didn't like that fact that we would be apart. We both loathed that part.

I blew him a kiss, and we all ran through the woods. As I jumped over a log, I heard the wolves growl and I said to Emmett, "They heard us."

The Cullens were running as fast as they could, but the wolves were catching up. I grinned and slowed down a bit as they ran ahead, and I jumped over one wolf who tried biting me, and I grabbed his tail, and threw him against a tree. I then continued running. I was having a blast.

I made it to Esme just in time to see Emmett knock the second wolf out of the way from tearing her to pieces. I grabbed Esme, tossing her over my shoulder as Carlisle made it there, and we all ran to jump over the cliff, and I tossed Esme away from me and into Carlisle's arms in mid-air. She landed perfectly.

I landed a little farther from the edge than the other three, but we all looked over at the two wolves that were growling and snarling at us. I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go."

The wolves started howling, and we all ran to get the blood and get Carlisle fed.

* * *

**Kol POV**

I stood on the balcony as I watched the woods. I heard someone come up behind me so I said, "What do you want, Cullen?"

Edward sighed and said, "I think you should come inside. Bella want's to tell you something."

I sighed, but headed inside behind him. Bella smiled as she saw me and I said, "What do you need?"

"Well, I decided on a baby girl's name… Kory…" I raised an eyebrow, and she said, "K for you, and Cory but with a K. I wanted something to honor you and Cory with."

I shrugged and said, "Your decision." Bella's face deflated and she said, "You don't like it?" I shrugged and said, "It's unique… which certainly fits the situation."

"You're not going to get a straight answer out of him," Jacob said from the doorway, "Not if Cory's not here." It all happened very fast from there on, as Rosalie handed Bella her cup of blood, Bella reached out to grab it, and her back snapped.

* * *

**Cory POV**

We were finishing up, when I got a call on my cell phone. I picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Cory, hand to phone to Carlisle, now!" Alice said, and I tossed the phone to Carlisle. He picked it up saying, "Alice?" I caught what Alice was saying, but barely. She was talking so fast. Apparently Bella's back had snapped, and she was going into labor. We had to get home. Now.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

As Kol, Edward, and Jacob were in the room, trying to help Bella through her labor, Edward picked up the baby saying, "Hey… it's Renesmee."

"Wait a second," Kol said. He looked up at Edward, "There's a second baby."

Edward wrapped the baby up quickly, and handed it to Rosalie, who walked in, and he and Kol hurriedly got the second baby out. Edward soon picked it up, saying, "It's Kory. Number two."

Kol chuckled as Edward wrapped it up, and then handed it to Kol. Kol was shocked, but held the baby nervously. He had only ever held his daughter, Christina, for only a few flat seconds, but then she was taken away to get cleaned up. Then Kol was distracted by Cory who was dying right beside him, so he gave her some of his blood and she died, and then was brought back as a vampire.

Kol walked out of the room behind Rosalie as Jacob and Edward then noticed Bella, who's heart had stopped.

* * *

**AN: Yup, Bella had twins instead of a singlet.**

**On the bright side, I finished my finals today. XD **

**************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	38. Breaking Dawn: Absolute Law

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 7- Absolute Law  
**

Cory, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were running through the woods as fast as possible. Cory was in front, followed by Carlisle, then Esme, and then Emmett.

Cory was internally praying. She'd rather have Bella change into a Cold One and have to ignore her for the rest of eternity, rather than have her dead.

* * *

Kol was watching Rosalie clean the babies, not sure what to do. As they wrapped them up, Rosalie held them both while Kol stood in the doorway, watching her. Kol didn't see anything wrong with Jacob and Embry as they walked in. He simply looked back out the windows, waiting for Cory to get back. He did turn when he heard Jacob and Embry's hearts skip beats. He raised an eyebrow and he watched the two.

He then heard the pounding of the paws, and he yelled, "ALICE! JASPER! EDWARD!"

He ran into the room where Edward was with Bella still, and Edward nodded at Kol. The wolves were coming.

They all walked outside and Kol was in front with Edward, and Jasper was on his other side. The wolves then showed up, and Jasper said, "We're outnumbered."

"By a lot," Alice said. Kol simply looked at the wolves while Edward said, "I won't let them hurt my family." Edward and Sam shared a look, and then the wolves pounced.

* * *

Cory was gaining a lot of time on the Cullens, the faster and faster she went. She didn't think she'd ever run that fast in her life. She made it just in time to knock Sam off of Edward. She smirked at Sam who stood up and said, "Hi, miss me?"

She then grabbed Paul's tail and pulled him off of Alice and over to Emmett who punched Paul into a tree. Kol jumped up and took Sam out of the air once he went for Cory as she kicked Jared in the face. Seth and Leah then found their way over to them, and Cory slid over Seth's back and grabbed Collin's fur, and threw him into the air, where Emmett punched him in the muzzle.

Leah went and got Brady off of Alice, while Cory and Seth fought Jared who tried biting Cory, but she grabbed his mouth and put a foot behind her. She slid back, but then Seth bit into his side. Kol then took his place beside Cory as they all stood in front of the house. Jacob and Embry then ran out and Jacob yelled, "Stop! It's over!"

Embry blocked Sam's move to bite at Edward, and said, "If you kill them, you kill us!"

Sam then pushed Jacob and Embry out of the way, who both phased, mid-air and Embry went back a bit as Jacob walked forwards because he was talking to Sam through the Alpha mind-link.

"Jacob and Embry imprinted," Edward explained, "They can't hurt them. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

Sam stepped backwards, and they all moved out of the Cullens' yard.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************AN: Okay, it's freakishly short, but I felt the next chapter needed it's own chapter because it's kinda important-ish.**

**************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	39. Breaking Dawn: Memories of Cory

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 8- Memories of Cory  
**

As the Cullens and Cory and Kol sat in different places in the house, Bella was going through all of her memories.

Bella had just finished remembering her ones with Edward, when it went to Cory.

"_**I'm Cory," The brunette woman with an English accent said to a sixteen year old, Bella.**_

* * *

"_**Happy birthday!" Cory said to Bella as she walked into her room when it was Bella's seventeenth birthday. Cory yelped as Bella pelted her with pillows yelling, "DON'T SAY IT!"**_

* * *

_**"You don't have to do this, Izzy. You could live with me." Cory told Bella right before she left for Forks.**_

* * *

_**"-Cory!" Bella told Cory over the phone and Cory chuckled and said, "Relax, Izzy, I'm just protective of my little sister, is that a crime?"**_

* * *

_**Cory and Bella were walking towards Cory's Jeep when they heard tires screeching, and Cory pushed Bella out of the way and bent down and slammed her hand against the side of the van, creating an indent of her hand.**_

* * *

_**Cory sat in front of Bella's bed on the floor and said, ""I wasn't born in 1986 like I told you. I was born in the 10th century… Shape shifters often call us blood suckers, others call us murderers, but we call ourselves vampires."**_

* * *

_**"Did you know this book was about me and Kol?" Cory asked as she held Romeo and Juliet, "My family hated his family. His family adored me though. I never knew why. When I asked his mother, she said that I brought out the good in Kol. I didn't know what it meant and I still don't even after a thousand years of pondering it."**_

* * *

_**"It kinda goes by in a blur. A year to you is, like, half a century for me." Cory said to Bella as they walked into the Cullen household.**_

* * *

_**"… I used to play it with my husband and his older brothers. His sister hated it. Not that I minded, it was very thrilling to see Kol with a bat…" Cory said with a smirk.**_

* * *

_**"A human?" Laurent looked at Cory and said, "And a Mikaelson."**_

* * *

_**Cory was facing away from Bella and was still on the phone. Bella walked up behind her and she was aiming for her back, but Cory heard her and turned around so Bella stuck her in the neck.**_

* * *

_**"Tell Cory to avenge you-" Just then James got knocked off Bella by her knight in black high heels. Cory growled and said to James, "Don't you know not to mess with me?"**_

* * *

_**"I don't know, is that a gray hair?" Cory asked, jokingly, and Bella sat up saying, "No, no way." She looked in the mirror at her hair and Cory bust out laughing at the relief that filled her face when she saw that her hair wasn't gray. Cory grinned as she backed out of the room, "Happy birthday."**_

* * *

_**"Everyone is scared of Cory because she's an Original's wife. A Queen in their world. Some go against them, and when they do- they don't usually come back." Edward explained to Bella.**_

* * *

_**"Iz, Bella, wake up!" Cory yelled at Bella who was screaming.**_

* * *

_**"It's just not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother. Not to mention Cory. We practically dragged her from Phoenix to Forks so you could have someone watch you while I wasn't home. I can't remember the last night I haven't seen her awake. She's still asleep right now, Bells." Charlie told Bella as they were outside talking.**_

* * *

_**"Oh, yeah. I taught him everything he knows," Cory smirked as she and Bella sat next to Jacob in his garage.**_

* * *

_**"Oh my god, Cory. I'm so sorry." Bella said to Cory who had a hand over her mouth.**_

* * *

_**"The Mikaelsons were a founding family. Kol and I had just gotten married when we they named a founding family, so I was included in the family name. But imagine all of the vampires who live there, getting a shock when Niklaus Mikaelson moves back in. God he's in deep shit." Cory explained to Bella as she drove them home from the movies.**_

* * *

_**Bella stood up and grabbed her coat and keys. Right before she headed outside she looked at Cory who was looking out the window into the backyard and said, "He's going to come back for you. I know it. The way you talk about him, I feel that even if he is in this deep sleep that Klaus put him in… the only thing on his mind is you. I just know it somehow."**_

* * *

_**"You are the only person in the whole entire world, other than Kol, that I would ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes for," Cory growled as she looked down at the mud that now caked her converse.**_

* * *

_**Cory smirked as she bit into a muffin that Bella gave her saying, "You're really stupid if you think there are just one type of vampire."**_

* * *

_**"I really didn't want to do this, but… you gave me no choice," Cory said, then starting to compel Jacob, "You will not remember anything of this conversation, and you **__will __**leave me alone when I ask."**_

* * *

_**Cory was stopped by Jacob and Bella getting out of Bella's truck. Bella was talking to Jacob saying, "Look you've gotta be careful. She's fast. You don't know how fast she is-" Cory interrupted saying, "-That redheaded bitch? Please, she won't come near here when I'm around. That's why you're coming with me for dinner while Charlie's still at work," Cory grinned as she wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.**_

* * *

_**"Yes I do, you're my best friend and my older sister; I worry about you-" Cory interrupted Bella saying, "You wanna know what's wrong!?" Bella nodded, "In two days will be the 158th year of Kol being taken away from me. I did it last year- you were just too hung up on Edward to notice. I did it the years before that, and you didn't notice because I didn't live with you."**_

* * *

_**"Can I speak to Charlie Swan?" The man asked Cory over the phone. Cory simply said, "He's making funeral arrangements."**_

* * *

_**"What a happy surprise," Aro said excitedly as he stood up from his throne. He headed towards them, and Bella grabbed Cory's arm nervously. She looked down at Bella and then looked up at Aro as he said, "Bella is alive after all, and Cora has decided to pay us a visit. Isn't that wonderful?"**_

* * *

_**Felix stalked towards Bella and Cory and Cory pushed Bella slightly back. She backed away as Cory walked a little forward and shocking everyone in the room, she kicked Felix back so hard he flew through Aro's throne. Cory smirked, but Felix then stood up. But then Edward stood up and charged at Felix.**_

* * *

_**"You don't know a thing about their souls." Bella argued.**_

* * *

_**"…**_ _**Thank you for helping me throughout the months I wasn't… mentally there," Bella said quietly. Cory smiled and said, "Good enough."**_

* * *

_**"And the most important one of all. Cory?"**_

* * *

_**Cory looked up at Bella and said, "Honestly?" Bella nodded, "I would love to have you as a vampire so I could spoil you and have around all the time and have you meet Kol when he's out of a box. But I also reason with Rosalie and Edward. Kol didn't change me of my own choice. He did it because I dying in childbirth. He couldn't live without me, so he changed me. I told him not to change me if I died. Now I don't regret it, but thinking back on the last two hundred years of my life, I do regret it. People wouldn't have died because of me. Lots of people. Thousands are dead because my vampire inside lost it, and my emotions turned off my humanity switch inside."**_

_**Cory then stared Bella in the eyes as she said, "I'm voting no. Because if something happens to Edward, you're going to do exactly what I did because believe it or not- I was just like you when I met Kol. Shy, scared, nervous. Look at me now- completely different. Time changes a person, and when you lose the one you want forever with, you lose yourself with them. And I can't let that happen to you."**_

* * *

_**"What are you saying that I don't want to do?" Cory asked as she got out of her jeep. She smiled at the expression on Bella's face and said, "She's right though. I don't think I want to go anyways. Honestly, Renee isn't my favorite person in the world."**_

* * *

_**As Cory stepped in-between both boys again, Bella couldn't help but notice how worn down she looked. She looked tired and worn out. Like that vacation hadn't done a thing to help. She actually looked like she was a 1100 year old vampire who was tired of living.**_

* * *

_**"Someone's been in here," Cory said as she headed outside.**_

* * *

_**"It has to be the Volturi," Edward said. Cory scoffed and said, "Aro wouldn't dare. He saw how protective I was of Bella, and he knew that if I asked Klaus to gather up some of his minions and take down Volterra, he would do it… Plus Alice has been watching Aro's decisions."**_

* * *

_**"Stop! I'm tired of this," Cory growled, "From now on, no more fighting when I'm around, or I will not hesitate to shove your heads up your asses as far as they already seem to be."**_

* * *

_**"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random," Jasper said. Cory then said, "Someone's creating an army."**_

* * *

**"**_**Bella, you are a danger magnet. Klaus has a lot of enemies. Put the two together and we have a disaster. Plus, I have to keep you away from that part of my life,"**__** Cory tried and Bella said, **__**"Well you never talk about your past so maybe I could get some answers from him-" **__**She was cut off by a growl and Cory said, **__**"Some things are better left buried."**_

* * *

_**"CORY!" Bella yelled, and Cory shook her head at Bella saying, "Stay there! It's too dangerous out here!"**_

* * *

_**Cory smiled and wrapped her arms around Kol's shoulders and pecked him on the lips. He leaned against the counter and Cory said to Bella, "Bella, meet Kol, my wonderful husband…**_ _**Kol, meet Bella, my non-blood related sister."**_

* * *

_**"Kol, Finn, would you be-" Finn cut Carlisle off by saying, "-We're a family that fights and argues all the time. It'd be fun to take the anger out on someone not part of the family."**_

* * *

_**"Families always fight," Cory said, "The Mikaelsons just know how to do it the best."**_

* * *

_**Cory looked up at Kol and slightly shoved his shoulder and he looked down at her with a grin. Kol wrapped his arms around Cory's waist and said, "You know I love you whether you're on crack or not." Cory gasped and hit him on the shoulder. Kol and Edward were getting a crack out of this as Bella just watched with an amused smile.**_

* * *

_**"She knew we weren't there, but she caught our scents. She knew we would be with her," Edward told Cory and Bella.**_

* * *

_**"You won't get another chance like this again," Cory said, taunting Victoria. Edward stepped in (keeping the charade,) "You want her. You want us to feel the pain you felt when we killed James-" Cory interrupted him by saying, "-When we tore him to pieces- when we turned him into ash; when we turned him into **__nothing__**."**_

* * *

_**Cory smiled and said, "Don't have a best man, or a maid of honor. Since Edward will be changing you, you'll probably have more than one wedding and you'll be able to have a maid of honor and best man next time. Trust me; I've had two more weddings."**_

* * *

_**"You and Kol got your vows renewed… what does that mean?" Bella asked. Cory hopped up onto the divider, smoothing out her skirt, and said, "You know how people get married in Vegas?" Bella nodded, "Like that, except- no alcohol, no Vegas, we were already married, and it was just us and the pastor."**_

* * *

_**Cory rolled her eyes and said, "You can't scare me, Izzy."**_

* * *

_**The crowd all stood up, and as Bella walked around the corner, she was searching the crowd. Cory smiled and winked at her, and Bella took a deep breath.**_

* * *

_**Cory smiled when Bella immediately hugged her. Cory laughed and said, "Hey, Izzy."**_

* * *

_**Cory placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and said, "There a problem?" The Denali Coven stepped back a bit when they noticed the rest of the Originals watching the exchange, and Kol right beside Cory. Irina turned and walked away, and Carmen said, "Irina!" Eleazar sighed and said, "Well. Let's not monopolize the bride. Congratulations."**_

* * *

_**Cory quickly grabbed her martini, and as she stood up on stage and said, "I told them I wasn't going to do this. Of course, since I embarrass Bella on a daily basis she had to get back at me somehow," Everyone laughed, "Edward when I first met you… you were a pain in my ass," Everyone laughed loudly, "You always got on my nerves somehow," More laughs, "But I tolerated you because Bella loved you," More laughs, "Just take care of her."**_

* * *

_**"Kol and I are going to England for a couple months," Cory paused, "We'll come back when you're a newborn and stay for a couple weeks… Just go. Have fun."**_

* * *

_**"Hello?" Cory said into her phone.**_

_**"Cory?" Bella said. Cory immediately gripped the phone tighter, saying, "Bella? What's wrong?"**_

**"**_**I need your help,"**__** Bella said.**_

_**"Alright, I'm listening," I said. Bella took a breath and said,**__**"I know it sounds impossible, but… I think I'm pregnant."**_

_**I looked up at Kol in shock and said, "What do you want me to do?"**_

**"**_**Edward keeps calling it a "thing" and wants it out of me."**__** Bella said. Cory simply said, "Where are you?"**_

**"**_**We're at the airport, we should be landing in about two hours,"**__** Bella said, **__**"Edward just went up front to talk to the pilot."**_

_**"I'll meet you at the airport. You'll be okay."**_

* * *

_**Bella looked at Cory and said, "You can give me your blood then, and then I'll die and come back. Right?" Cory shook her head and said, "We already tried that without you knowing it. You just threw it up."**_

* * *

_**"****What were you thinking?" Cory asked. Jacob sighed, "That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."**_

* * *

_**"****Well, I decided on a baby girl's name… Kory…" Kol raised an eyebrow, and Bella said, "K for you, and Cory but with a K. I wanted something to honor you and Cory with."**_

* * *

_**"****It's Renesmee," Edward said as he held up Renesmee for Bella to see.**_**"**

**_"Wait a second," Kol said. He looked up at Edward, "There's a second baby." Edward wrapped the baby up quickly, and handed it to Rosalie, who walked in, and he and Kol hurriedly got the second baby out. Edward soon picked it up, saying, "It's Kory. Number two."_**

* * *

Bella then had one more memory of her and Cory.

_**Cory and Bella sat on the roof of her house when she was seventeen the day before Bella left for Forks. Bella was asking Cory, "We'll always be together, right?"**_

_**Cory smiled and said, "No one can be together forever, but I'll do my best unless the situation calls for anything different."**_

"_**That's not an answer," Bella said. Cory laughed and said, "It's the best you'll be getting, Izzy."**_

Bella's heart then stopped, and she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************AN: I felt this chapter needed it's own chapter.**

**************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	40. Breaking Dawn: This Was the Reason

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 8- This Was the Reason  
**

I sat on the roof in-between Kol's legs as he was asleep. I was wide awake, and was staring out into the forest as I played with Kol's fingers.

The babies, Renesmee and Kory, always started crying randomly and the Cullens didn't mind but they forgot- Kol and I still slept. It was actually very annoying because they'd stay in the room, trying to calm them down when Kol and I had fallen asleep in the room, and they wouldn't leave. They pushed our patience, and that was why Kol and I were on the roof.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the babies start crying again, and Kol groaned. I rubbed his hand and he said, "How long has it been since they last cried?"

I looked at my watch and said, "About fifteen minutes."

Kol groaned and as he leaned back he said, "Have you even slept at all?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow that said, "Are you kidding me?" He sighed and said, "You need to sleep. You haven't slept in two days." I scoffed and said, "Not like I really need to. For sleeping it's an option-" Kol cut me off by saying, "-But after two days you need to sleep."

I sighed and said, "Later. I'm not tired at the moment."

Kol sighed and said, "You're not sleeping because Bella's not up yet. I know that. But today should be her last day-" I cut him off, saying, "-Then after she wakes up, we'll stay for one more day, and then we'll head to England. Then we'll head to-" Kol cut me off now, saying, "-Paris, then Italy- maybe- and then we'll head to Hawaii."

I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder saying, "You know my favorite places."

Kol kissed the top of my head, saying, "I know my wife."

* * *

Later that morning, I was in the kitchen eating a Big Mac from McDonalds that Embry went and got. As I took a bite, I screamed and spit it out, running to the sink, and rinsing out my burning mouth. Kol was behind me, looking at me, concerned. But I was glaring at the shape-shifter who was sitting at the table, chuckling.

I grabbed him by the neck and hauled him outside. He gripped my neck and I heard Kol doing something, but then I heard him say, "Vervain." Then he growled.

I tossed Embry on the ground and said, "Are you crazy!? Vervain hurts much more than a couple broken bones like a werewolf," I stepped on his foot- successfully breaking it- and said, "That was nothing to what I just felt."

Embry glared at me while I saw the pain in his eyes- I was still on his broken foot. I walked inside but Kol walked out just as Embry put his foot back in place, and said, "Ever do that again, and I will…" I stopped listening to my husband's threat as I heard the racing of a heart. I headed inside, and the Cold Ones in the room looked at me nervously and I knew what they were thinking- _"Don't make any sudden movements, and she won't hurt us. She's already pissed as it is." _I wish I could rip their hearts but sadly, they don't have one that works.

I heard Bella's heart stop, and everyone in the room paused. Kol was now standing beside me, a hand on the small of my back. After we heard Edward and Bella start talking I told Kol, "Let's go back to the house and get packing."

He smiled at me, and we ran off to our house.

* * *

Later, when we were back at the Cullens' house, I sat on the roof again with Kol. He had his head on my shoulder while I was texting Klaus. Klaus seemed to be very concerned and for some reason I could feel it. I would have to call him later and ask about it, but at the moment I heard Bella and Edward. I smirked as I stood up and they still didn't notice me. Kol rolled his eyes, knowing what I was going to do as I stood up.

I launched myself off the roof, and landed on the ground in front of them. Bella and Edward both jumped back, and I laughed as Kol landed next to me. He shook his head and Bella said, "How can still do that?"

I smirked and said, "Lots of practice."

Bella hugged me and said, "You smell weird."

I scoffed and said, "Thank you so much."

She sighed and said, "That's not what I meant-" I cut her off, "You'd think by now that you would know when I'm using sarcasm- like right now," Kol chucked and continued for me, saying, "We smell more human than your kind."

She nodded and said, "Make sense… Wait, does your blood still work on me?"

I shook my head and Edward said, "No, it doesn't. You have venom running through your veins now, not blood. The only blood you have in you now is yours, and it's in your tissues." She simply nodded. I stiffened as I smelled Jacob, and Kol wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Bella said, "You're still here."

"So are you," Jacob said, "I didn't expect you to seem so… you," Kol scoffed, "Except for the creepy eyes."

Bella stopped him from getting any closer and Bella said, "I would keep my distance for now."

"It's safer for the babies to see how you do with me first," Jacob said. Bella simply said, "Since when do you care about Renesmee and Kory?" So I take it that Edward already told her about… Kory. It's not that I didn't like the name, it's just… whenever I heard it, I always felt that someone was talking about me- not the baby. It felt strange and foreign.

Edward and Jacob shared a look and I smirked as I laid my head on Kol's arm. It's gonna be fun when he and Embry tell her about the imprints.

"Alright," Jacob walked forwards, "Take a whiff," He motioned to himself and Bella cautiously moved forwards and smelled Jacob. I could see her nose crinkle up in disgust a bit, and as she pulled away she said, "Well I can see what everyone's been talking about," Jacob chuckled, "Jake, you really do stink." Kol, Edward, Jacob, and I laughed.

Jacob looked at Kol and I, then Edward and Bella, and said, "You guys, both of you, really look great together." I couldn't resist the snide remark that I thought- _"I wonder how much strength it took to include Kol and I in that..."_

"Want to come meet our daughters?" Edward asked Bella. We all headed inside, but on the way in, I wrapped Kol's arm around my shoulder tighter and he kissed my head. As we got inside, Kol and I headed to the couch as soon, and Bella and Edward walked in just after us. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs as I held Kol's hand.

We watched as Esme said, "Welcome to the family," To Bella which Kol and I rolled our eyes at. Alice then said, "You look amazing, Bella," Then Carlisle, "Someone's been waiting to meet you."

As Bella and Edward made it to Embry, Rosalie, and Jacob, Edward said, "Rose." Rosalie turned around, and she was holding both Kory and Renesmee. Rosalie handed Renesmee and then Kory over to Bella, who held them both carefully. Bella smiled, but then gasped as Kory disappeared in her arms. She looked up at Edward as Kory reappeared and Edward said, "She gets nervous and her powers kick in turning her completely invisible." Renesmee then touched Bella, and Bella looked up after a second and said, "What was that?"

"She showed you the first memory she has of you."

"Showed me? Turned invisible? How?" Bella asked again. Edward chuckled and said, "How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? How do Cory and Kol compel someone? They're gifted."

Bella opened Renesmee's mouth (Kory had disappeared again, but Bella was smiling at the baby every time she reappeared. Bella looked up and said, "I've only been out for two days?"

"Her growth rate is unprecedented," Carlisle said. Jacob and Embry stepped in (who's foot already healed, sadly,) and Embry said, "Alright. That's enough experimenting for one day."

"Embry, Jacob," Edward said, stopping them, "She's doing great."

I felt the grin take over my face as I stood up and leaned on the back of the couch. Kol came and stood next to me, a smirk on his face as Jacob said, "Yeah. Let's not push it though."

Bella looked at Jacob in anger and shock, saying, "What's your problem?"

"Oh, do tell her Jacob, Embry," I said with a grin. They both shot me a glare at which Kol returned with a growl. I intertwined our hands, calming him down, and Emmett said, "This should be good."

Edward then said, "Hold on a second." Edward took Renesmee from Bella as Embry said, "Look, it's a wolf thing."

I shook my head, thinking, _"Worst way to start trying to explain."_

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella practically growled out, and my face was starting to hurt by how big I was smiling. Rosalie stepped away, and I grinned at Jacob who looked at me worriedly. He didn't know how to explain as he said, "Um… You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with," Embry continued, "And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." I think Bella was starting to get what had happened as I could see the rage building in her eyes.

"Take Renesmee and Kory out of the room," Bella said, and Kol laughed as Jacob said, "Oh."

"Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you," Bella said and I chuckled at the looks on Jacob and Embry's faces. I smirked at them both as Kol told them both, "You two are so screwed."

Bella grabbed Jacob and Embry by the back of the necks, and Bella tossed them both outside. I grinned as we walked outside, and I hopped up on the railing and Kol leaned on the railing beside me as Bella said, "You imprinted on my daughters!?"

"It wasn't our choice," Embry pleaded and Bella growled, "They're babies!"

"It's not like that," Jacob said, "You think Edward would let me live if it was?"

"I'm still debating it," Edward stated which made Kol smirk. Bella growled, "I've held them once! One time! And already you two think you have some moronic wolfy claims on them!? They're mine!"

I could rest the laugh that came out when she hit them both to the ground. Seth and Leah then ran over in wolf form, and Jacob told them, "It's fine, Leah."

"You're gonna stay away from them," Bella told them. Embry shook his head and said, "You know we can't do that." Bella hit them both again at that response. I was grinning from ear to ear as they both landed on the grounds with loud groans. Esme stepped in, saying, "Stop her, Edward."

Edward looked back at her and said, "He said it's fine… she's amazing, right?"

Seth and Leah came around to Jacob's side and growled at Bella. Bella simply glared at them, but she turned her attention back to Jacob and Embry as Embry said, "Do you remember how much you wanted us around three days ago? That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone," Bella growled. Embry continued, "Because it was them, from the beginning, it was Nessie and Kory," Before he could continue though, Bella growled, "Nessie!? You nicknamed my daughter after the Lock Ness monster!? What, are you gonna nickname Kory after the core of an apple!?"

"He screwed himself over for that one," I stated. Just as Bella went for Embry again, Seth pounced forwards to stop Bella, and she hit him into a tree. He whimpered and Jacob said, "Seth, are you okay?"

Seth whimpered and Bella said, "Seth, I'm sorry."

Seth slowly stood up and Jacob said, "He'll be alright."

Leah helped him walk away, and Jacob turned back to Bella, saying, "Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want for Kory-" Bella interrupted him, saying, "Of course you had to imprint on the baby named, Kory. Right?" I had to agree with her there.

Jacob ignored her, continuing, "All I want for her to is to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. Cory. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason."

Bella simply sighed.

* * *

**AN: I finished writing the story a few minutes ago (YAY) but there's only three more chapters :(**

******************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	41. Breaking Dawn: We Can't Help You

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory, and Kory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 9- We Can't Help You  
**

Kol and I walked into the Cullen household the next day, and I said, "Goodbye."

Bella walked out of the living room, saying, "Where are you going?"

"England, Paris… maybe Italy, Hawaii," I shrugged, and Kol said, "We'll be spontaneous."

Bella sighed and said, "I guess I can't keep you here any longer."

"Nope," I said as I wrapped my arms around Kol's waist, "Not happening. We're going to spend time by ourselves, then go bug Klaus for a couple years. It's still fun to do that."

"You'll come back, right?" Bella asked. I paused and said, "Probably not."

"What?" Bella asked. I sighed and turned to Kol, saying, "Go back to the house and get the car ready. Okay?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I said, "Go. I'll be fine."

He sighed, kissed me, and gave Bella a look. As he headed out of the house and I turned to face her. She looked at me with crossed arms and said, "What do you mean you weren't coming back?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," I stated. Bella let her arms drop as she looked at me sadly, "We weren't coming back. No more Forks, no more Cullens…" I trailed off and Bella continued, "No more me, Renesmee and Kory?"

I nodded and she said, "What did I do to make you not come back?"

I turned around and said, "Call my phone for emergencies only." I then walked out of the house with Bella yelling, "CORY!"

* * *

It was about two months later when I got a phone call from Bella. I was laying on a beach in Hawaii watching Kol next to me who was, believe it or not, making a sand castle. I was laying on my stomach as he sat beside me, shirtless. He was in the middle of constructing the side of the castle when my phone rang. I picked it up, expecting to see_ "Klaus," "Sage," "Rebekah,"_ or even _"Elijah"_ on my caller ID. Not Bella Cullen. I picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Cory… I need your help," Bella said nervously. I sat up, pushing my sunglasses back up my nose and said, "What's the problem?"

* * *

Two days later, I stood in front of the Cullen house, Kol right beside me. I knocked on the door and Kol sighed, saying, "We didn't get to Ireland like we planned."

I smiled at him, saying, "Don't worry, we'll go there after this. I promise."

Kol smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, saying, "I love you."

"Love you too," After about a minute and no one opening the door, Kol and I walked in ourselves. We headed up the stairs and I yelled, "We rang the doorbell but no one opened the door-" I felt something hit my waist and I saw one of the twins hugging me. I paused for a second and said, "Not to be rude or anything, but… which one are you?"

The little girl giggled and said, "I'm Kory number two."

I nodded and said, "You've grown a lot," She nodded and Kol interrupted, saying, "Where's your parents?" Kory pointed to a room and Kol and I walked in with little Kory following us. I heard Bella say, "Well then we convince them." I paused and said, "Convince who of what? Because I'm confused and never got a straight answer on the phone of what was wrong."

They all turned around to see Kol and I. Kory skipped out of the room, and I said, "She's cute, but **nothing** like me."

Bella stood up and hugged me and I hugged her back softly. I was still stronger than her, even if she was a newborn.

Kol stepped in saying, "Can someone explain to us what happened?"

"Irina from the Denali Clan saw Kory and Renesmee playing in the snow. They used their… immortal qualities and Irina saw," Edward said, "She went to the Volturi saying that they were immortal children. They're coming to kill us."

"But they're half human," Kol said. Edward nodded, saying, "Exactly."

I sighed and looked at Kol. He knew that we couldn't help them. It would go against the agreement we had with the Volturi. We would be getting in their business and that was something that we couldn't do. If we did, so many of our kind and the Cold Ones' kind would go to war. Humans would find out and our existence would be known. We couldn't intervene.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her. Bella nodded and as we all headed out of the room, Seth started talking to Kol. Kol shot me a look that said, _"Make it quick."_ I nodded and Bella and I headed out of the house and into the forest. I sat on a fallen tree and I clasped my hands together as Bella stood in front of me.

I sighed and said, "Kol and I can't help you, Bella."

* * *

**AN: Okay, Kol's age- yes he's supposed to be nineteen, but it's a fanfiction- it's not real, and in this fanfiction he's going to be older so he seems more... mature (?) Someone messaged me about it and I felt I should make it clear.  
**

**P.S. I estimated on the time it was between when Renesmee and Kory were born to when Irina sees them because there wasn't really an exact amount of time. I hope I was sorta close...**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	42. Breaking Dawn: Always and Forever

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory, and Kory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Breaking Dawn: Chapter 10- Always and Forever  
**

_***Previously***_

_**Bella and I headed out of the house and into the forest. I sat on a fallen tree and I clasped my hands together as Bella stood in front of me.**_

_**I sighed and said, "Kol and I can't help you, Bella."**_

_***Now***_

Bella stared at me and said, "Wait, what?"

I looked up at her and said, "Kol and I can't help you, Bella. We have an agreement with the Volturi that's over 900 hundred years old. We don't interfere with their business, they don't interfere with ours."

"But you helped us with Victoria's army last year, and you took down James and Laurent," Bella protested, "How is this any different?"

"Because the Volturi didn't have anything to do with it like the others- they do now. We can't interfere," I said. Bella fumed and said, "So you're going to leave me hanging? Me and my daughters? The Cullens? After everything they've done for you?"

Whoa, back track a second.

"Everything **they** did for _**me**_? How about the other way around?" I was getting just a little pissed now.

"They treated you like one of their own, they helped you get Kol back-" I cut her off, saying, "-They tolerated me, that's the extent of their "kindness," and they didn't help me get Kol back. If Klaus didn't want to give him back, he wouldn't have- the Cullens had nothing to do with it. Your_ "precious Edward" _is the reason I didn't leave that day in the parking lot to go see my Kol."

Bella paused and said, "What do you mean?"

"What? He didn't tell you?" I laughed, "Of course he didn't. He wanted to stay "perfect." Edward guilted me into staying here and helping them find Victoria. He told me I would be abandoning family if I left."

"Edward wouldn't do that," Bella said with crossed arms. I scoffed and said, "Oh please. No one's perfect-" Bella cut me off, "Yeah because you're the definition of imperfect. I never knew you would do something like this to me. Tell me Edward guilted you into staying here to protect me, and now you won't help save my family. I never knew you were selfish and scared."

I laughed at that and said, "Bella, if I was selfish, I would've left you the second I met you. I knew you were a danger magnet the first time you tripped. If I was scared, I wouldn't have gone to Volterra with you and kicked off Felix's head. I'm neither of the two. But you wanna know something that's really flooring me right now?"

Bella simply shrugged and I said, "I never knew you could be such a bitch."

Bella's eyes narrowed and I smiled at her sweetly. I continued though, saying, "If I was selfish I would've left you when Kol came back. If I was selfish I would've left you when you met Edward. If I was selfish, I wouldn't have caught you so you wouldn't fall, the day I met you."

Bella simply glared at me and said, "You're nothing what I thought you were." I smirked and said, "Touché."

"Edward was right about you, I should've made you leave me alone," I narrowed my eyes as she continued, "I should've made you leave my life."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sweetheart, if I left your life when he told you to, you wouldn't be alive. I killed James. Not Edward. I didn't leave you defenseless like Edward did. I saved him from being killed and then keeping Victoria down with three stakes in me. Not Edward. I sacrificed my family so I could protect you- again. Not Edward. I protected your children while they were still in your stomach while Edward wanted to kill them. I stayed in a house full of vampires who are full of themselves. Not Edward."

"They're full of themselves, how about you!? I don't understand how Kol can stand to be around you," Bella growled. I raised an eyebrow as she walked towards me. She tried hitting me and I grabbed her wrist and she tried using her strength but my hand barely moved. I smirked at her and said, "Sorry, but your "newborn strength" doesn't work on me," I pushed her down till she was on her knees, "Because I'm stronger than you."

She looked up at me, actually scared. I let her go and she said, "Everything's always been perfect for you. You never had to complain about anything. Why am I so shocked that you're running away when things go wrong?"

I turned around and said, "Perfect!? Really!? My husband was hated by my family for his mother! I lost my daughter before I even got to hold her and almost died! My sister's husband was killed ruthlessly by my own brothers! I lost the guy I loved for 159 years by the guy who I love like my brother! I lived for a 159 years, for 159 years," I repeated, "Where **nothing good** happened!" I was yelling now and Bella was walking backwards as I walked forwards, "I watched my family, my friends, the people I loved die in front of me while I never aged. Living 1095 years is not fun! I've seen things you could never imagine. I've got more blood on my hands than you know."

I looked at Bella who was looking at me sadly and I said, "I'm not coming back. Ever again. I see you only care about me as much as you care about shopping. None at all. And just to show you I care, call me if you do need me."

I turned and headed back to the house. Bella followed me silently. As soon as I walked into the house, Kol saw my blank face and followed me out of the room, worried. But just as I got to the door, I turned back to Bella who was watching me sadly and I said, "You'll always be my sister. But know this- I sacrificed a lot for you."

I walked out of the house completely, and as I about stepped foot into the car I turned and said to Bella and the Cullens, "I changed my mind. Don't call me. Even if you do need me. Consider me dead. Goodbye… Izzy."

I got in the car, and Kol sped away from the house immediately. I held his hand tightly as I looked in the rearview mirror at Bella who was standing in the middle of the street. I turned my eyes away and Kol said, "Are you okay?"

"Let's head to somewhere we've never been. I need a new start," I stated. That was all Kol need as he kissed my knuckles saying, "I love you."

I smiled at him, saying, "I love you too."

"Always and forever," Kol said with a smirk. I chuckled and said, "Always and forever."

* * *

**AN: Only one more chapter which is the epilogue... then _Legendary Lovers: The Originals_...**

**P.S. Addressing Kol's age once more, in chapter thirty three I said that Kol was twenty when they got married. Then in this story, he got changed a couple months after the wedding, so technically from the series I'm only one year off, and they also change their age around a lot so that's why she said twenty-three.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :) PLEASE**


	43. Epilogue

**I don't own anything but my ideas and Cory, and Kory.**

* * *

**Summary: Being married to an Original isn't easy and Cory knows that the best. After her husband gets taken away from her she loses herself, but after a hundred years she soon finds herself again. She moves to Phoenix and makes a friend... but when she moves, can Cory protect her? And what happens when her husband comes back for her, what does she do? Kol/OC Bella/Edward**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bella stood in the guest bedroom at Charlie's house on Christmas. She sadly looked around, remembering her older sister. Jacob leaned on the door-frame and said, "You know she did love you."

Bella glanced over at him and he said, "You shouldn't have accused her of those things."

"I was upset," Bella sighed, "I didn't mean to drive her away and never see her again. I didn't think she'd get that upset. She means a lot to me."

"You meant a lot to her too. That's why she stayed around the Cullens so long even though they hated each other. She knew you loved them too, so she stayed for you," Jacob said. Bella sighed and said, "I wish I could just apologize… hear her accent one more time, hear one of her sarcastic comments, and hear her growl at me or even her tell me I'm stupid. I miss all of it."

"She was with you for five years… she practically raised you Bella," Jacob said, "It's not shocking that you miss her."

"I still have Klaus' phone number and I know it still works," Bella sighed, "I just can't get up the nerve to call him and tell him to tell Cory that I'm sorry."

"He probably won't pick up anyways," They heard an English accented voice say. Bella turned around and saw Kol by the open window. Bella felt her eyes widen as she said, "Kol… what are you doing here? Is Cory-" Kol interrupted her, saying, "-Cory's in Oregon. She left some stuff here, and while she's asleep I decided to go get it for her so she doesn't run into any of you."

Kol walked past Bella and bent down, and in the middle of the floor he pulled up a loose floorboard. He pulled up the passports, fake ID's, and cash that Cory had accidentally forgot before they moved into their own house. He stuffed them all in bag he brought and as he did it, no one said anything. As Kol headed out he turned to Bella and said, "She knows you're sorry. But she's not going to forgive you."

"What can I do to make it right between us again?" Bella asked. Kol shook his head with one of his smirks and said, "Time heals all wounds. Give her two hundred years. At least."

Kol then hopped out the window and Jacob said, "Two hundred years is a long time…" Bella shook her head and said, "A year to us is like half a century to them. It just goes by in a blur…"

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: It's over... wow. 43 Chapters, over 80,000 words... I feel like my baby grew up and went to college. *sigh* On the brightside, we still have _Legendary Lovers: The Originals_ which I am going to post some time tomorrow.  
**

**But thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting (etc.)**

**Now for one last time:  
****************************************************************************************************************************************Review, Follow, Favorite? Do whatever you want :)**


	44. Legendary Lovers: The Originals

The sequel _**Legendary Lovers: The Originals**_ is now up! It is in the Originals archive because as I said before, Bella and the Cullens will not be involved a lot in it, but will be involved in flashbacks and some of Cory's constricting emotions about trusting people again. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
